NOVEMBER 9 (REMAKE)
by sassy.chessy
Summary: [REMAKE] Semua dimulai pada pertemuan singkat mereka pada 9 November, sehari sebelum keberangkatan Jongin ke New York. Sehun dan Jongin berjanji akan bertemu di tanggal yang sama di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Selain itu, tanpa berkirim pesan, telpon dan kabar lainnya. Tanpa Jongin sadari, ada sesuatu yang diketahui Sehun dibalik tanggal 9 November. / A HUNKAI, SEKAI, SEJONG STORY!
1. CHAPTER 0

_**proudly present :**_

_**An EXO Fanfiction**_

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

**Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Colleen Hoover**

**Terjemahan Indonesia : ****Reita Ariyanti**

**Kredit : bacanovelonline**

**.**

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**.**_

Semua dimulai pada 9 November, pertemuan pertama Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun.

Saling tertarik, Jongin dan Sehun menghabiskan hari terakhir Jongin di L.A., tepat sehari sebelum Jongin pindah ke New York, dan mereka berjanji akan terus bertemu. Hanya satu hari dalam setahun: 9 November. Selain itu, tak ada komunikasi lainnya. Tidak pertemuan, tidak saling menelepon, tidak kontak lewat medsos, apa pun.

Waktu menguji mereka, tapi keduanya berhasil terus bertemu pada tanggal yang sama setiap tahun. Hingga suatu hari tersingkap rahasia yang Sehun sembunyikan selama ini. Bahwa 9 November adalah benang merah masa lalu mereka. Bahwa mereka lebih terhubung daripada yang dikira Jongin selama ini.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**proudly present :**

**An EXO Fanfiction**

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

**Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Colleen Hoover**

**Terjemahan Indonesia : Reita Ariyanti**

**Kredit : bacanovelonline**

**.**

Happy Reading!

**KIM JONGIN**

AKU BERTANYA-TANYA AKAN seperti apa suaranya jika aku memecahkan gelas ini ke sisi kepalanya.

Gelas ini tebal. Kepalanya keras. Ada potensi dentuman besar yang memuaskan di situ.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan berdarah. Ada serbet di meja, tapi bukan dari jenis bagus yang bisa menyerap banyak darah.

"Jadi, yah, aku agak kaget, tapi itu sudah terjadi," katanya.

Suaranya membuat cengkeramanku ke gelas semakin erat, berharap benda itu tetap di tanganku bukannya berakhir di sisi tengkoraknya.

"Jongin?" Dia berdeham dan berusaha melembutkan kata-katanya, tapi ucapannya tetap menusukku seperti pisau. "Kau tak mau bilang apa-apa?"

Aku menghunjam bagian tengah es batu yang bolong dengan sedotanku, membayangkan itu kepalanya.

"Aku harus bilang apa?" gumamku, menyerupai anak manja dan bukannya orang dewasa berusia delapan belas tahun. "Kau mau aku mengucapkanselamat?"

Aku bersandar ke bilik dan bersedekap. Aku menatapnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah penyesalan yang kulihat di matanya karena dia mengecewakanku atau dia hanya bersandiwara. Baru lima menit dia duduk di sini, dan dia sudah mengubah bagian biliknya menjadi panggung. Dan sekali lagi, aku dipaksa menjadi penonton.

Jemarinya dideramkan ke tepi cangkir kopi selagi dalam diam dia mengamatiku selama beberapa ketukan.

Tuktuktuk.

Tuktuktuk.

Tuktuktuk.

Dia pikir pada akhirnya aku akan menyerah dan mengatakan apa yang ingin dia dengar, tapi dia tidak cukup sering bersamaku selama dua tahun terakhir ini untuk tahu aku bukan lagi gadis seperti itu.

Ketika aku menolak mengakui pertunjukannya, dia akhirnya mendesah dan meletakkan siku di meja. "Yah, kupikir kau akan bahagia untukku."

Aku memaksakan gelengan cepat. "Bahagiauntukmu?"

Dia tidak serius, kan?

Dia mengangkat bahu, dan senyum pongah tersungging di wajahnya yang sudah menyebalkan. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih bisa menjadi ayah lagi."

Semburan tawa kencang tak percaya lepas dari mulutku. "Menghamili perempuan berusia 24 tahun tidak membuatmu lantas pantas jadi ayah," kataku, agak getir.

Senyum pongahnya hilang, lalu dia bersandar dan menelengkan kepala. Telengan kepala selalu menjadi gerakan andalan ketika dia tak yakin harus bereaksi seperti apa di layar TV."Seakan kau sedang merenungkan sesuatu yang mendalam dan itu akan cocok untuk nyaris semua emosi. Sedih, mawas diri, menyesal, simpati."Dia pasti tidak ingat, sebagian besar hidupku dia menjadi pelatih aktingku, dan penampilan ini merupakan hal pertama yang dia ajarkan.

"Menurutmu aku tak pantas menyebut diri sendiri sebagai ayah?" Kedengarannya dia tersinggung dengan responsku. "Kalau begitu kau akan menyebut dirimu sendiri sebagai apa?"

Aku memperlakukan pertanyaan itu sebagai pertanyaan retoris dan menusuk es batu lagi. Dengan lihai aku menggelincirkan es itu naik ke sedotan kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut. Aku mengunyahnya dengan gigitan keras dan tak peduli. Dia tentunya tak berharap aku menjawab pertanyaan itukan. Dia tak lagi jadi "ayah" sejak malam ketika karier aktingku mandek saat aku baru enam belas tahun. Dan jika mau jujur, aku juga tak yakin dia cukup mewakili sosok ayahsebelummalam itu. Kami lebih seperti pelatih akting dan murid.

Sebelah tangannya menemukan jalan ke folikel rambut implan mahal yang berjajar di atas dahi. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Dia langsung jadi sangat kesal dengan sikapku. "Apa kau masih marah karena aku tak datang saat wisudamu? Akukan sudah bilang, jadwalku bentrok."

"Tidak," aku menjawab datar. "Aku memang tidakmengundangmuke wisudaku."

Dia mundur, menatapku tak percaya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku hanya punya empat tiket."

"Lalu?" katanya. "Akuayahmu. Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku ke wisuda SMA-mu?"

"Kau takkan datang juga."

"Kau tidak tahu itu," dia balas menyerang.

"Kautidakdatangkan."

Dia memutar bola mata. "Ya tentu saja aku tidak datang, Jongin. Aku tidakdiundang."

Aku mendesah keras. "Kau memang sulit. Sekarang aku paham kenapa Mom meninggalkanmu."

Dia menggeleng-geleng sedikit. "Ibumu meninggalkan aku karena aku tidur dengan sahabatnya. Kepribadianku tak ada hubungannya dengan itu."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi itu. Lelaki ini sama sekali tak punya penyesalan. Aku benci sekaligus iri. Satu sisi, aku berharap bisa lebih seperti dia dan tidak terlalu seperti ibuku. Dia tidak menyadari banyak kekurangannya, sementara bagiku, kekurangan merupakan titik fokus dalam kehidupanku. Kekurangan-kekurangankulah yang membangunkanku pada pagi hari dan membuatku terjaga setiap malam.

"Siapa yang pesan salmon?" tanya pelayan. Pemilihan waktu yang sempurna.

Aku mengacung, lalu dia meletakkan piring di hadapanku. Aku bahkan sudah tak berselera, jadi aku hanya menggulir-gulirkan nasi dengan garpu.

"Hei, sebentar." Aku mendongak memandang si pelayan, tapi dia tidak sedang bicara padaku. Dia menatap ayahku lekat-lekat. "Apa Anda…"

Ya Tuhan. Ini dia.

Si pelayan menepukkan tangannya ke meja, membuatku mengernyit. "Anda! Anda Siwon Kim! Anda main jadi Max Epcott!"

Ayahku mengangkat bahu dengan rendah hati, tapi aku tahu tak ada yang rendah hati dalam diri lelaki itu. Walaupun sudah tidak memerankan tokoh Max Epcott sejak acara itu berhenti tayang lima belas tahun lalu, dia masih bertingkah seakan acara itu merupakan hal terhebat dalam industri TV. Dan orang-orang yang mengenalinya merupakan alasan kenapa dia masih menanggapinya seperti ini. Mereka bersikap seperti belum pernah melihat aktor di kehidupan nyata. Ya ampun, ini L.A.! Semua orang di sini aktor!

Suasana hatiku yang tertikam terus berlanjut sementara aku menusuk-nusuk salmonku dengan garpu, tapi kemudian pelayan itu menyela, memintaku memfoto mereka berdua.

Hah.

Dengan kesal aku menyelinap keluar dari bilik. Si pelayan menyodorkan ponselnya kepadaku untuk mengambil foto, tapi aku memprotes dengan mengangkat tangan sambil terus berjalan melewatinya.

"Aku harus ke toilet," gumamku, menjauh dari bilik. "Selfie saja sama dia. Dia suka selfie."

Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi, mencari alasan untuk berjauhan sejenak dari ayahku. Entah kenapa aku memintanya bertemu hari ini. Mungkin karena aku akan pindah dan takkan bertemu dia lagi untuk entah berapa lama, tapi bahkan itu bukan alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menempatkan diri dalam situasi ini.

Aku membuka pintu toilet pertama. Menguncinya dari dalam dan menarik kertas pelindung dudukan toilet dari dispenser dan meletakkannya di dudukan toilet.

Aku pernah membaca studi tentang bakteri di toilet publik. Ditemukan bahwa bilik toilet pertama di setiap kamar mandi memiliki paling sedikit bakteri. Orang-orang berasumsi bilik pertama merupakan yang paling sering digunakan, jadi banyak orang yang melewatinya. Aku tidak. Itu satu-satunya bilik yang akan kugunakan. Aku tidak selalu takut pada kuman, tapi menghabiskan dua bulan di rumah sakit saat usiaku enam belas, membuatku agak obsesif-kompulsif dalam urusanhigienitas.

Selesai menggunakan kamar mandi, aku setidaknya membutuhkan satu menit untuk mencuci tangan. Dengan terus menunduk selama melakukannya, menolak melihat cermin. Seiring waktu, menghindari pantulanku di cermin jadi lebih mudah dilakukan, tapi aku masih bisa melihat sekilas diriku selagi meraih tisu tebal. Tak peduli seberapa sering bercermin, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan apa yang kulihat.

Aku mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh bekas luka yang memanjang di sisi kiri wajahku, melewati rahang dan turun ke leher. Bekas luka itu menghilang ke balik kerah kemeja, tapi di bawah pakaian, bekas lukanya terus memanjang ke seluruh bagian kiri torsoku, berhenti tepat di bawah garis pinggang. Aku menelusurkan jemari di area kulit yang sekarang menyerupai bahan kulit mengerut. Bekas luka yang terus mengingatkan aku bahwa api itu nyata, bukan sekadar mimpi buruk di mana aku bisa memaksa diri agar terbangun dengan mencubit lengan.

Aku diperban berbulan-bulan setelah peristiwa itu, tak bisa menyentuh sebagian besar tubuhku. Sekarang, setelah luka bakarnya sembuh dan yang tersisa hanya bekasnya, aku kerap menyentuhnya dengan penuh obsesi tanpa aku sadari. Bekas luka itu terasa seperti beledu yang lentur, dan normal saja jika perasaanku berontak saat merabanya seperti jika melihatnya. Tapi nyatanya, aku menyukai apa yang kuraba. Tanpa sadar aku selalu menelusurkan jemari naik-turun sepanjang leher sampai lengan, membaca huruf braille di kulitku, sampai aku tersadar dan berhenti. Seharusnya aku tidak menyukai aspek apa pun dari satu-satunya hal yang memorak-porandakan hidupku, bahkan jika itu sesederhana merabanya dengan ujung jemari.

Yang terlihat beda lagi urusannya. Seakan setiap kekuranganku diselimuti warna merah muda terang, diletakkan di rak pajang untuk dilihat seluruh dunia. Seberapa kuat aku menyembunyikannya dengan rambut dan pakaian, bekas luka itu masih ada di sana. Dan akan selalu di sana. Pengingat permanen akan malam yang menghancurkan seluruh bagian terbaik diriku.

Aku bukan orang yang benar-benar peduli pada tanggal atau perayaan, tapi saat aku bangun pagi ini, tanggal hari ini merupakan hal pertama yang terbersit di benakku. Mungkin karena itu pikiran terakhirku sebelum tertidur semalam. Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak hari rumah ayahku dilahap api yang nyaris merenggut nyawaku. Mungkin itulah kenapa aku ingin bertemu ayahku hari ini. Mungkin aku berharap dia akan ingat—mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghiburku. Aku tahu dia sudah cukup minta maaf, tapi seberapa besar kemampuanku untuk memaafkan dia karena melupakanku?

Biasanya aku hanya menginap di rumahnya seminggu sekali. Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pagi itu, memberitahunya bahwa aku akan menginap di rumahnya nanti malam. Jadi kau pasti akan berpikir ketika ayahku tak sengaja membakar rumahnya sendiri dia akan datang menyelamatkanku yang saat itu sedang tidur.

Tapi bukan saja itu tidak terjadi—dia lupa aku ada di sana. Tak seorang pun tahu ada orang lain di dalam sana sampai mereka mendengarku berteriak dari lantai atas. Aku tahu dia merasa sangat bersalah. Selama berminggu-minggu dia meminta maaf setiap kali bertemu denganku, tapi permintaan maaf jadi semakin jarang seiring jarangnya dia berkunjung atau menelepon. Kebencian yang kupendam masih bercokol di sana, kendati aku berharap sebaliknya. Kebakaran itu kecelakaan. Aku selamat. Dua hal itu yang selalu kutanamkan dalam diri, tapi sulit sekali memikirkan itu setiap kali melihat diri sendiri.

Aku memikirkannya setiap orang lain melihatku.

Pintu kamar mandi berayun terbuka, dan seorang wanita melangkah masuk, melirikku, kemudian cepat-cepat berpaling selagi berjalan ke bilik paling ujung.

Seharusnya pilih yang pertama, _Lady_.

Aku menatap bayanganku lagi di cermin. Dulu rambutku selalu di atas bahu, dengan poni yang bergaya edgy, tapi selama dua tahun ini rambutku kubiarkan tumbuh panjang. Dan bukan tanpa alasan. Aku menyugar helai rambut panjang dan gelapku, yang sudah kutata supaya menutupi sebagian besar sisi kiri wajah. Aku menarik lengan kiri kemejaku ke pergelangan tangan, kemudian meninggikan kerahnya untuk menutupi sebagian besar leher. Dengan begini bekas lukanya tidak terlalu kentara, dan aku bisa tahan saat menatap diri sendiri di cermin.

Dulu aku selalu berpikir aku cantik. Tapi sekarang rambut dan pakaian menutupi hampir semuanya.

Aku mendengar suara toilet dibilas, jadi buru-buru aku berpaling dan beranjak ke pintu sebelum wanita itu keluar dari bilik. Aku berusaha sebisaku untuk menghindari orang-orang setiap waktu, dan itu bukan karena aku takut mereka akan memandangi bekas lukaku. Aku menghindar karena mereka tidak memandang. Begitu seseorang menyadari kehadiranku, mereka langsung melihat ke arah lain, karena mereka takut kelihatan tidak sopan atau menghakimi. Akan menyenangkan jika ada seseorang yang menatapku langsung ke mata dan menahan tatapannya, sekali saja. Sudah lama sekali sejak hal semacam itu terjadi. Aku benci mengakui aku merindukan perhatian yang dulu sering kudapatkan, tapi aku memang merindukannya.

Aku keluar kamar mandi dan kembali ke bilik restoran, kecewa karena masih melihat bagian belakang kepala ayahku. Aku berharap ada panggilan darurat dan dia harus pergi selagi aku di kamar mandi.

Menyedihkan aku lebih suka disambut bilik yang kosong daripada disambut ayahku sendiri. Pikiran itu nyaris membuatku mengerutkan dahi, tapi aku tiba-tiba teralihkan pada cowok yang duduk di bilik yang akan kulewati.

Biasanya aku tidak memperhatikan orang-orang, mengingat mereka selalu menghindari kontak mata denganku sekuat tenaga. Akan tetapi, mata cowok ini begitu intens, penasaran, dan menatap langsung ke arahku.

Pikiran pertamaku ketika melihatnya, "Andai ini terjadi dua tahun lalu."

Aku kerap memikirkan itu ketika berpapasan dengan cowok-cowok yang mungkin bisa membuatku tertarik. Dan cowok ini jelas-jelas tampan. Bukan jenis tampan ala Hollywood, yang merupakan jenis kebanyakan lelaki yang menghuni kota ini. Para lelaki itu kelihatan sama, seakan ada cetakan sempurna untuk menciptakan aktor yang sukses dan mereka semua berusaha untuk pas sesuai cetakan.

Lelaki ini benar-benar kebalikannya. Bakal janggutnya bukan karya seni simetris yang diatur. Sebaliknya, pangkal janggutnya berantakan dan tak rata, seakan dia menghabiskan semalaman bekerja lembur dan tidak sempat bercukur. Rambutnya tidak ditata dengan gel untuk memberinya tampang berantakan seperti baru bangun tidur. Rambut cowok ini memang benar-benar berantakan. Helaian rambut cokelat menyapu dahi, beberapa tak tentu arah dan liar. Seolah-olah dia bangun terlambat untuk janji temu dan terlalu terburu-buru untuk repot-repot bercermin.

Tampilan tak rapi seperti itu seharusnya bikin hilang selera, tapi justru itu yang menurutku aneh. Kendati terlihat seperti tak memiliki satu iota-pun perhatian pada diri sendiri, dia salah seorang cowok paling menarik yang pernah aku lihat.

Sepertinya.

Ini mungkin efek samping dari obsesiku akan kebersihan. Mungkin aku begitu putus asa menginginkan sejenis kesembronoan seperti yang ditunjukkan cowok ini sehingga aku salah mengira kecemburuan sebagai kekaguman.

Aku juga mungkin pikir dia tampan hanya karena dia salah satu dari sedikit orang selama dua tahun ini yang tidak langsung berpaling begitu kami bertatap mata.

Aku masih harus melewati mejanya supaya bisa sampai ke bilikku di belakang biliknya, dan aku tak bisa memutuskan apakah aku ingin berlari kencang supaya dia tak lagi memandangiku, ataukah sebaiknya aku berjalan dalam gerakan lambat supaya bisa menikmati perhatiannya.

Cowok itu bergerak-gerak ketika aku berjalan melewatinya, dan tiba-tiba tatapannya jadi berlebihan. Terlalu menyerang. Aku merasa pipiku memanas dan kulitku tergelitik, jadi aku menunduk dan membiarkan rambutku jatuh di depan wajah. Aku bahkan menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke mulut supaya pandangan dia semakin terhalang. Aku tak tahu kenapa tatapannya membuatku tak nyaman, tapi begitulah adanya. Baru beberapa saat lalu aku berpikir tentang betapa rindunya aku untuk ditatap, tapi sekarang ketika itu terjadi, aku hanya ingin dia berpaling.

Tepat sebelum dia tak lagi bisa dilihat dari sudut mata, aku melirik ke arahnya dan melihat seberkas senyum.

Dia pasti tidak melihat bekas-bekas lukaku. Itu satu-satunya alasan lelaki seperti dia tersenyum kepadaku.

Uh. Aku kesal karena aku sendiri berpikir seperti itu. Dulu aku tidak seperti ini. Dulu aku percaya diri, tapi api itu melelehkan segenap kepercayaan diriku. Aku berusaha mendapatkannya kembali, tapi sulit rasanya untuk percaya seseorang bisa beranggapan diriku menarik sementara aku sendiri tak sanggup melihat pantulan diriku di cermin.

"Tidak pernah membosankan," ujar ayahku saat aku masuk kembali ke bilik.

Aku mendongak, nyaris lupa dia ada di sini. "Apa yang tak pernah membosankan?"

Dia melambaikan garpunya ke arah si pelayan, yang sekarang sedang berdiri di meja kasir. "Itu," katanya. "Punya fans." Dia menjejalkan makanan ke mulutnya dan mulai bicara dengan mulut penuh. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Kenapa kau pikir aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang khusus denganmu?"

Dia mengisyaratkan ke arah meja. "Kita makan siang bersama. Kau pasti berniat mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

Menyedihkan hubungan kami jadi seperti ini. Mengetahui bahwa janji makan siang bersama harus berarti sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar keinginan seorang anak untuk bertemu ayahnya.

"Aku pindah ke New York besok. Yah, malam ini, sebenarnya. Tapi penerbanganku larut malam dan aku baru secara resmi mendarat di New York tanggal 10."

Dia menyambar serbet dan menutupi batuknya. Setidaknya kupikir itu batuk. Tentunya berita itu takkan membuatnya tersedak makanannya kan.

"New York?" dia terbatuk-batuk.

Kemudian… dia tertawa. Tertawa. Seakan aku tinggal di New York itu lelucon. Tenang, Jongin. Ayahmu memang berengsek. Itu berita lama.

"Kok bisa? Kenapa? Ada apa di New York?" Pertanyaannya terus mengalir selagi dia memproses informasi itu. "Dan kumohon jangan bilang kau bertemu seseorang di Internet."

Aku meradang. Tak bisakah dia setidaknya berpura-pura mendukung salah satu keputusanku?

"Aku ingin mengambil langkah baru. Aku terpikir untuk mengikuti audisi Broadway."

Waktu usiaku tujuh tahun, Dad mengajakku menonton Cats di Broadway. Itu pertama kalinya aku ke New York dan itu salah satu perjalanan paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Sebelum itu dia selalu mendesakku untuk menjadi aktris. Tapi baru setelah melihat pertunjukan langsung itu aku tahu bahwa aku harus menjadi aktris. Aku tak pernah berkesempatan menjajaki teater karena ayahku mendikte setiap langkah karierku dan dia lebih menyukai film. Tapi sudah dua tahun aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tak tahu apakah aku berani melakukan audisi dalam waktu dekat, tapi membuat keputusan untuk pindah ke New York merupakan hal paling proaktif yang kulakukan sejak kebakaran itu.

Ayahku minum dan setelah meletakkan gelas, bahunya merosot dan dia mendesah. "Jongin, dengar," katanya. "Aku tahu kau rindu berakting, tapi tidakkah menurutmu ini waktunya kau mencoba menjajaki pilihan-pilihan lain?"

Saat ini aku sudah tidak peduli dengan tujuan ayahku, aku bahkan tidak menyinggung setumpuk omong kosong yang baru dia lemparkan kepadaku. Sepanjang hidupku, yang dia lakukan hanya mendorongku mengikuti jejaknya. Setelah kebakaran itu, dia berhenti mendorong. Aku bukan idiot. Aku tahu dia pikir aku tak lagi punya modal untuk menjadi aktris, dan sebagian diriku tahu dia benar. Tampang sangatlah penting di Hollywood.

Itu tepatnya kenapa aku ingin pindah ke New York. Jika aku ingin berakting lagi, teater mungkin harapan terbaikku.

Andai dia tak begitu mudah ditebak. Ibuku girang sekali ketika aku bilang aku ingin pindah. Sejak Wisuda dan tinggal bersama Baekhyun, aku jarang meninggalkan apartemen. Mom sedih mengetahui aku akan pindah jauh darinya, tapi bahagia melihat aku mau meninggalkan sangkar, bukan saja meninggalkan apartemen, tapi meninggalkan seluruh negara bagian California.

Andai Dad bisa melihat betapa ini langkah besar bagiku.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mengisi narasi itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku masih mengerjakannya. Audio book direkam di studio. Di New York ada studio."

Dia memutar bola mata. "Sayang sekali."

"Apa masalahnya dengan audio book?"

Dia menatapku tak percaya. "Di samping kenyataan bahwa menarasikan audio book dipandang sebagai lubang limbah berakting? Kau bisa lebih baik daripada ini, Jongin. Ya ampun, daftar kuliah atau apalah."

Hatiku mencelus. Tepat ketika kupikir dia tak mungkin lebih egosentris lagi.

Dia berhenti mengunyah dan menatapku lurus-lurus ketika menyadari apa yang dia siratkan. Buru-buru dia mengelap mulut dengan serbet dan menunjukku. "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak bilang kau merendahkan diri dengan mengerjakan audio book. Maksudku, kau bisa menemukan karier yang lebih baik untuk dijalani mengingat sekarang kau tak bisa berakting lagi. Mengisi narasi tidak mendatangkan cukup uang. Broadway pun sama, sebenarnya."

Dia menyebutkan Broadway seperti racun di mulutnya. "Asal kau tahu, ada banyak aktor terhormat yang juga mengisi narasi untuk audio book. Dan perlukah aku menyebutkan nama aktor-aktor Broadway papan atas? Aku punya waktu sepanjang hari."

Ayahku menyerah sambil menggeleng-geleng, meskipun aku tahu dia tidak sependapat denganku. Dia hanya merasa tidak enak telah mencemooh satu dari sekian banyak profesi yang berkaitan dengan akting yang bisa kukejar.

Dia mengangkat gelasnya yang kosong ke mulut dan mendongak cukup tinggi untuk menyesap tetes air terakhir dari es yang meleleh. "Air," katanya, menggoyang-goyangkan gelas sampai pelayan mengangguk dan menghampiri untuk mengisi ulang.

Aku menusuk-nusuk salmonku lagi, yang sudah tak hangat. Aku berharap dia segera menghabiskan makanannya, karena aku tidak yakin aku bisa tahan menghadapi pertemuan ini lebih lama lagi. Pada titik ini, satu-satunya kelegaan yang kurasakan adalah mengetahui aku akan ada di sisi pantai yang berseberangan dari sisi pantainya pada pukul yang sama dengan saat ini keesokan hari. Bahkan jika aku harus menawar cahaya matahari di Pesisir Barat dengan salju di Pesisir Timur.

"Jangan bikin rencana pada pertengahan Januari," katanya, mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Kau harus pulang ke L.A. selama seminggu."

"Kenapa? Ada apa di bulan Januari?"

"Ayahmu akan menikah."

Aku meremas tengkuk dan menunduk menatap pangkuan. "Bunuh saja aku sekarang."

Aku merasakan sengatan rasa bersalah, karena kendati sangat ingin seseorang membunuhku saat ini, aku tak bermaksud mengucapkan kalimat itu keras-keras.

"Jongin, kau tak bisa menilai seseorang kalau belum bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tak harus menemuinya untuk tahu bahwa aku tak menyukainya," ucapku. "Dia toh mau menikah denganmu." Aku berusaha menutupi kejujuran dalam ucapanku dengan menyunggingkan senyum sinis, tapi aku yakin ayahku tahu aku sungguh-sungguh dengan setiap kata yang kuucapkan.

"Siapa tahu kau lupa, ibumu juga memilih untuk menikah denganku, dan sepertinya kau menyukainya," katanya pedas.

Dia ada benarnya.

"Touché. Kau tepat sasaran. Tapi kalau boleh membela diri, ini lamaran kelima sejak usiaku sepuluh tahun."

"Tapi hanya istri ketiga," dia mengklarifikasi.

Aku akhirnya membenamkan garpu ke salmon dan menggigitnya. "Kau membuatku ingin bersumpah untuk tidak berhubungan dengan lelaki selama-lamanya," kataku dengan mulut penuh.

Dia tertawa. "Seharusnya itu tak masalah, kan? Setahuku kau hanya pernah berkencan satu kali, dan itu sudah lebih dari dua tahun lalu.

Susah payah aku menelan potongan salmon.

Yang benar saja? Di mana aku ketika mereka menunjuk lelaki mana yang akan jadi ayahku? Kenapa aku terjebak bersama si dungu yang menyebalkan ini?

Aku bertanya-tanya, berapa kali dia mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan selama makan siang hari ini. Sebaiknya dia berhati-hati, kalau tidak gusinya bisa sariawan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa makna hari ini. Jika tahu, dia takkan mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu sembrono.

Aku bisa melihat kerutan alisnya mendadak muncul, dia berusaha menyusun ucapan permintaan maaf atas apa yang dia ucapkan. Aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud supaya ucapannya terdengar seperti yang kuterima, tapi itu tidak menghentikan keinginanku untuk membalasnya dengan kata-kataku sendiri.

Aku mengangkat tangan dan menyibakkan rambut ke belakang telinga kiri, memamerkan bekas luka sembari menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Yah, Dad, akukan tidak mendapatkan perhatian yang sama dari lelaki seperti dulu lagi. Kau tahu, kan, sebelum ini terjadi." Aku melambaikan tangan melintasi wajah, tapi belum apa-apa sudah menyesali kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirku.

Kenapa aku selalu merendahkan diri sendiri seperti ini? Aku lebih baik daripada ini.

Matanya menatap pipiku, tapi kemudian cepat-cepat pandangannya dialihkan ke meja.

Dia tampak sungguh-sungguh menyesal, dan aku terpikir untuk berhenti bersikap sengit dan sedikit lebih manis padanya. Akan tetapi, sebelum sesuatu yang manis bisa keluar dari mulutku, cowok di bilik di belakang ayahku mulai berdiri dan fokusku langsung buyar. Aku berusaha menutupi wajah lagi dengan rambut sebelum dia berbalik, tapi terlambat. Dia sudah menatapku lagi.

Senyuman yang sama seperti yang dia sunggingkan tadi masih terpasang di wajahnya, tapi kali ini aku tidak berpaling darinya. Bahkan, kami terus bertatapan selagi dia melangkah ke bilik kami. Sebelum aku bisa bereaksi, dia bergeser ke tempat dudukku.

_Ya ampun. Apa yang cowok ini lakukan?_

"Maaf aku terlambat, _babe_," kata cowok itu, merangkul bahuku.

Dia memanggilku _babe_. Cowok yang entah siapa ini merangkulku dan memanggilku _babe_.

Ada apa ini?

Aku melirik ayahku, berpikir mungkin dia yang punya ulah, tapi dia memandang pemuda asing di sebelahku dengan tampang yang mungkin lebih kebingungan dibandingkan aku.

Aku menjadi kaku ketika bibir cowok itu menempel di sisi kepalaku. "Lalu lintas L.A. sialan," gumamnya.

Cowok entah siapa ini mengecup rambutku.

_Ada._

_Apa._

_Sebenarnya._

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan melintasi meja, mengajak ayahku bersalaman. "Aku Sehun," katanya. "Oh Sehun. Pacar anakmu."

_Pacar…siapa?_

Ayahku menyambut uluran tangannya. Aku yakin mulutku menganga, jadi buru-buru aku mengatupkannya. Aku tak ingin ayahku tahu bahwa aku tak kenal cowok ini. Aku juga tak ingin si Sehun ini pikir rahangku menyentuh lantai karena aku menyukai perhatiannya. Aku hanya menatapnya seperti ini karena… yah… karena jelas-jelas dia sinting.

Dia melepaskan tangan ayahku dan bersandar dengan nyaman. Dia memberiku kedipan singkat dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku, mulutnya mendekat ke telingaku, cukup dekat untuk minta ditonjok.

"Ikuti saja," bisiknya.

Dia mundur, masih tersenyum.

_Ikuti saja?_

_Apa maksudnya ini? Tugas kelas improvisasi?_

Kemudian aku tersadar.

Dia mendengarkan seluruh percakapan kami. Dia pasti berpura-pura jadi pacarku sebagai cara yang aneh untuk membalas kelakuan ayahku.

Hmm. Sepertinya aku menyukai pacar pura-pura baruku ini.

Karena sekarang tahu dia mempermainkan ayahku, aku tersenyum penuh kasih padanya. "Kupikir kau tak jadi datang." Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Sehun dan memandang ayahku.

"_Babe_, kau tahu aku ingin bertemu ayahmu. Kau nyaris tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Lalu lintas macam apa pun takkan mencegahku muncul hari ini."

Aku memberi si pacar pura-pura baruku cengiran puas atas komentarnya itu. Ayah Sehun pasti berengsek juga, karena sepertinya dia tahu apa yang mesti diucapkan.

"Oh, maaf," ujar Sehun, mengalihkan perhatian ke ayahku lagi. "Aku kurang jelas mendengar namamu barusan."

Ayahku memandangi Sehun dengan tidak suka. Ya Tuhan, aku suka ini.

"Siwon Kim," kata ayahku. "Kau mungkin pernah mendengar namaku. Aku dulu bintang—"

"Nggak," potong Sehun. "Nggak pernah dengar." Dia menoleh ke arahku dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Tapi Jongin sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu." Dia mencubit daguku lalu kembali memandang ayahku. "Dan omong-omong tentang gadis kita, bagaimana menurutmu tentang kepindahannya ke New York besok?" Dia kembali menatapku dan mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tak ingin kepikku ini kabur ke kota lain, tapi jika itu berarti dia berniat mengejar mimpinya, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang memastikan dia naik ke pesawat."

Kepik? Untung dia pacar bohongan, soalnya aku ingin menonjoknya gara-gara panggilan sayang yang norak itu.

Ayahku berdeham, jelas-jelas tak nyaman dengan tamu makan siang baru kami. "Aku bisa memikirkan mimpi-mimpi yang seharusnya dikejar anak usia delapan belas tahun, tapi Broadway tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Terutama dengan karier yang sudah dia miliki. Broadway adalah langkah mundur, menurutku."

Sehun mengatur duduk. Harumnya enak. Kurasa. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku terakhir kali duduk sedekat ini dengan cowok, mungkin aromanya biasa-biasa saja.

"Untung dia sudah delapan belas," balas Sehun. "Pendapat orangtua mengenai apa yang akan dia lakukan dalam hidupnya sudah tidak terlalu berpengaruh saat ini."

Aku tahu dia hanya bersandiwara, tapi belum pernah ada yang membelaku seperti ini. Membuat paru-paruku terasa pampat. Paru-paru bodoh.

"Kalau bicara dari sisi industri profesional, itu bukan pendapat," kata ayahku. "Itu kenyataan. Aku sudah dalam bisnis ini cukup lama untuk tahu kapan seseorang harus mundur."

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah ayahku, bersamaan dengan lengan Sehun menegang di bahuku.

"Mundur?" ujar Sehun. "Kau benar-benar mengatakan—keras-keras—bahwa anakmu harus menyerah?"

Ayahku memutar bola mata dan bersedekap sembari melotot ke arah Sehun. Sehun melepaskan rangkulan dan meniru sikap tubuh ayahku, balas melotot.

Ya ampun, ini sangat tidak nyaman. Sekaligus sangat luar biasa. Belum pernah aku melihat ayahku bersikap seperti ini. Belum pernah aku melihatnya langsung tidak suka pada seseorang.

"Dengar, Sehun." Dia menyebutkan nama itu dengan penuh kebencian. "Jongin tidak membutuhkanmu menjejali kepalanya dengan omong kosong hanya karena kau bersemangat dengan prospek menerima telepon tidak senonoh dari Pesisir Timur."

Ya Tuhan. Apa ayahku baru menyebutku sebagai teman tidak senonoh cowok ini? Aku ternganga selagi dia melanjutkan.

"Anakku cerdas. Dia tangguh. Dia sudah menerima bahwa karier yang dia kejar seumur hidupnya sekarang sudah tak mungkin dicapai karena…" Dia mengibaskan tangannya ke arahku. "Karena sekarang dia…"

Ayahku tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya sendiri, dan penyesalan muncul di wajahnya. Aku tahu pasti apa yang akan dia katakan. Selama dua tahun ini dia sudah mengatakan banyak hal kecuali itu.

Dua tahun lalu aku salah seorang aktris remaja pendatang baru yang melejit, dan begitu api membakar penampilanku, studio membatalkan kontrak. Kurasa ayahku lebih berduka karena dia tak lagi menjadi ayah seorang aktris dibanding berduka karena nyaris kehilangan anaknya akibat musibah kebakaran yang disebabkan kecerobohannya.

Begitu kontrakku dibatalkan, kami tak pernah membicarakan tentang kemungkinan aku bisa berakting lagi. Kami bahkan tak pernah mengobrol lagi sama sekali. Dia berubah dari ayah yang menghabiskan seharian di tempat syuting bersamaku selama satu setengah tahun, menjadi ayah yang mungkin hanya kutemui sekali sebulan.

Jadi terkutuklah aku jika dia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku sudah menunggu selama dua tahun untuk mendengarnya mengakui bahwa penampilankulah alasan aku tak lagi memiliki karier. Sampai hari ini, hal itu hanya menjadi asumsi yang tak pernah terucapkan. Kami tak pernah membicarakan tentang kenapa aku tak berakting lagi. Kami hanya membicarakan tentang kenyataan bahwa aku sudah tak berakting. Dan sementara dia menyelesaikan kalimat itu, akan menyenangkan jika dia mau mengakui bahwa kebakaran itu menghancurkan hubungan kami. Dia benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana menjadi ayah bagiku setelah sekarang tak lagi menjadi pelatih akting dan manajer.

Aku menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. "Tuntaskan kalimatmu, Dad."

Dia menggeleng, mencoba mengenyahkan pembahasan itu sepenuhnya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, menantangnya meneruskan ucapan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku membahas ini sekarang?" Dia melirik ke arah Sehun, berharap pacar pura-puraku bisa dijadikan tameng.

"Sebenarnya, ya."

Ayahku memejamkan mata dan menghela napas panjang. Ketika membuka mata, dia condong ke depan dan melipat lengan di meja. "Kau tahu menurutku kau cantik, Jongin. Berhenti memelintir ucapanku. Bisnis inilah yang memiliki standar lebih tinggi dibandingkan standar seorang ayah, dan yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menerimanya. Bahkan, kupikir kita sudah menerima itu," katanya, melirik tajam ke arah Jongin.

Aku menggigit bagian dalam mulutku supaya tak lagi mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa kusesali. Aku selalu tahu yang sebenarnya. Ketika pertama kali melihat pantulan diriku di cermin rumah sakit, aku tahu semuanya sudah usai. Tapi mendengar ayahku mengakui dengan lantang bahwa dia juga berpikir seharusnya aku berhenti mengejar mimpiku adalah sesuatu yang tidak siap kudengar.

"Wow," gumam Sehun. "Itu…" Dia memandang ayahku dan menggeleng-geleng muak. "Kau ayahnya."

Andai tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, aku berani berkata seringai di wajah Sehun itu tulus, bukan hanya akting.

"Tepat sekali. Aku ayahnya. Bukan ibunya, yang mengumpaninya dengan segala omong kosong yang dia pikir akan membuat gadis kecilnya merasa lebih baik. New York dan L.A. dipenuhi ribuan gadis mengejar mimpi yang sama dengan yang Jongin kejar seumur hidupnya. Gadis-gadis yang luar biasa bertalenta. Cantik bukan kepalang. Jongin tahu aku percaya dia memiliki talenta lebih dibanding mereka semua dijadikan satu, tapi dia juga realistis. Semua orang memiliki mimpi, tapi malangnya, Jongin tak lagi memiliki sarana yang dibutuhkan untuk menggapai mimpinya. Dia harus menerima kenyataan itu sebelum menghamburkan uang dengan pergi ke kota lain yang takkan bermanfaat sedikit pun untuk kariernya."

Aku memejamkan mata. Siapa pun yang mengatakan kejujuran itu menyakitkan adalah orang yang optimistis. Kejujuran itu haram jadah yang luar biasa menyakitkan.

"Ya Tuhan," ujar Sehun. "Kau luar biasa."

"Dan kau tidak realistis," balas ayahku.

Aku membuka mata dan menyenggol lengan Sehun, memberitahunya aku ingin keluar dari bilik. Aku tak tahan lagi.

Sehun tidak bergerak. Dia malah mengulurkan tangan di bawah meja dan meremas lututku, mendorongku untuk tetap duduk.

Kakiku menegang di bawah sentuhannya, karena tubuhku mengirimkan sinyal campur aduk ke otak. Aku marah sekali pada ayahku saat ini. Sangat marah sekali. Tapi entah bagaimana, aku merasa nyaman dengan orang asing yang mendukungku tanpa alasan jelas ini. Aku ingin berteriak dan ingin tersenyum dan ingin menangis, tapi di atas semua itu, aku ingin makan. Karena sekarang aku benar-benar lapar dan andai saja salmonku masih hangat, sialan!

Aku berusaha membuat kakiku rileks supaya Sehun tidak merasakan betapa tegangnya aku, tapi dia lelaki pertama dalam waktu lama yang benar-benar menyentuhku secara fisik. Jujur saja, rasanya agak aneh.

"Aku ingin bertanya, Mr. Kim," kata Sehun. "Apa bibir Johnny Cash sumbing?"

Ayahku diam. Aku juga diam, berharap pertanyaan acak Sehun ini ada tujuannya. Sandiwaranya berjalan baik sampai dia mulai bertanya tentang penyanyi country.

Ayahku menatap Sehun seakan dia orang gila. "Apa hubungannya penyanyi country dengan pembicaraan ini?"

"Segala hal," jawab Sehun segera.

"Dan tidak, bibirnya tidak sumbing. Akan tetapi, aktor yang memerankannya dalam Walk the Line memiliki parut yang menonjol di wajahnya. Bahkan sebenarnya Joaquin Phoenix mendapatkan nominasi Academy Award untuk peran itu."

Debat jantungku berpacu ketika menyadari apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Bagaimana dengan Idi Amin?" tanya Sehun.

Ayahku memutar bola mata, jemu dengan rentetan pertanyaan ini. "Kenapa memangnya dengan dia?"

"Dia tidak menderita mata malas. Tapi, aktor yang memerankannya—Forest Whitaker—mengidapnya. Lucunya, dia juga nominator Academy Award. Dan dia menang."

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang menempatkan ayahku dalam posisi ini. Dan kendati percakapan ini membuatku gelisah, aku tidak terlalu gelisah dalam menikmati momen langka dan indah ini.

"Selamat," kata ayahku kepada Sehun, benar-benar tidak terkesan. "Kau menyebutkan dua contoh sukses dari jutaan kegagalan."

Aku berusaha tidak mengambil hati ucapan ayahku, tapi sulit rasanya. Di titik ini aku tahu yang terjadi antara Sehun dan ayahku adalah pertarungan kekuatan, tidak lagi melulu tentang aku dan ayahku. Mengecewakan sekali bahwa dia lebih suka memenangi perdebatan dengan orang yang sama sekali asing dibandingkan membela anaknya sendiri.

"Jika anakmu benar-benar berbakat seperti yang kaunyatakan, tidakkah kau ingin mendorong dia supaya tidak melepaskan mimpinya? Kenapa kau ingin dia melihat dunia seperti caramu melihat dunia?"

Ayahku menegang. "Dan seperti apa, tepatnya, menurutmu caraku melihat dunia, Mr. Oh?"

Sehun bersandar tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan ayahku. "Lewat mata tertutup orang berengsek yang arogan."

Keheningan yang mengikuti terasa seperti ketenangan sebelum badai datang. Aku menunggu salah satu dari mereka melayangkan tinju pertama, tapi bukannya tinju, ayahku malah merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan dompet. Dia melemparkan uang ke meja kemudian menatapku lurus-lurus.

"Aku mungkin terlalu jujur, tapi jika kau lebih memilih untuk mendengar omong kosong, berarti si keparat ini sempurna untukmu." Dia menggeleser keluar bilik. "Berani taruhan ibumu akan menyukai orang ini," gumamnya.

Aku mengernyit mendengar ucapannya dan ingin sekali melontarkan hinaan balasan. Hinaan epik yang akan melukai egonya selama berhari-hari. Satu-satunya masalah adalah, tak ada yang bisa dikatakan yang akan melukai seseorang yang sama sekali tak punya hati.

Alih-alih meneriakkan sesuatu ke arahnya saat dia berjalan keluar, aku hanya duduk diam.

Bersama pacar pura-puraku.

Ini pasti momen yang paling memalukan dan canggung dalam hidupku.

Begitu merasa air mata akan menetes, aku mendorong lengan Sehun. "Aku harus keluar," bisikku. "Tolong."

Dia keluar bilik, dan aku terus menunduk saat berdiri dan berjalan melewatinya. Aku tak berani memandangnya selagi aku melangkah ke kamar mandi lagi. Fakta bahwa dia merasa perlu berpura-pura untuk menjadi pacarku saja sudah cukup memalukan. Tapi kemudian aku harus bertengkar hebat dengan ayahku tepat di hadapannya.

Jika jadi Oh Sehun, aku akan memutuskan hubungan pura-pura denganku sekarang juga.


	3. CHAPTER 2

proudly present :

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Reita Ariyanti

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

**OH SEHUN**

AKU MENYANDARKAN KEPALA di kedua tangan dan menunggunya kembali dari kamar mandi.

Seharusnya aku pergi, sebenarnya.

Tapi aku tak ingin pergi. Aku merasa seperti mengacak-acak hari cewek itu dengan aksi yang baru kulancarkan pada ayahnya. Kendati ingin ini berjalan mulus, aku tidak menyelinap masuk ke kehidupan cewek ini dengan keanggunan cermat seekor rubah. Aku menerobos masuk dengan kecerdikan gajah seberat 7.000 kilogram.

Kenapa aku merasa harus turun tangan? Kenapa aku pikir dia tak mampu menangani ayahnya sendiri? Dia mungkin marah sekali padaku sekarang, padahal kami baru pacaran pura-pura selama setengah jam.

Inilah kenapa aku memilih untuk tidak punya pacar betulan.Pura-purasaja sudah memicu pertengkaran.

Tapi aku memesankan salmon baru, jadi mungkin itu bisa menebus kesalahanku sedikit.

Akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi begitu melihatku masih duduk di tempat semula, dia berhenti. Kebingungan di wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia yakin aku sudah tak ada begitu dia kembali ke meja.

Seharusnya_aku pergi. Seharusnya aku pergi dari setengah jam yang lalu._

Sebenarnya bisa pergi, seharusnya sudah pergi, tadinya akan pergi.

Aku berdiri dan mengisyaratkan supaya dia duduk. Dia menatapku curiga selagi bergeser ke tempat duduknya. Aku ke bilik sebelah dan mengambillaptop, piring berisi makanan, dan minumanku. Aku meletakkan semuanya di meja gadis itu kemudian duduk di kursi yang beberapa menit lalu baru diduduki ayahnya yang berengsek itu.

Dia menunduk menatap meja, mungkin bertanya-tanya ke mana makanannya pergi.

"Sudah dingin," kataku. "Aku minta pelayan membawakan yang baru."

Matanya mendelik menatap mataku, tapi kepalanya tidak bergerak. Dia tidak tersenyum atau mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia hanya… menatap.

Aku menggigitburger-ku dan mulai mengunyah.

Aku tahu dia bukan pemalu. Aku bisa menebak dari caranya berbicara dengan ayahnya bahwa dia cukup berani, jadi aku agak kebingungan kenapa dia sekarang diam. Aku menelan makanan dan minum soda, dan selama itu mempertahankan kontak mata dengannya dalam keheningan. Aku berharap bisa berkata sedang mempersiapkan permintaan maaf yang brilian, tapi bukan itu yang kulakukan. Sepertinya pikiranku hanya memiliki satu jalur, dan jalur itu mengarah langsung ke dua hal yang seharusnya tidak kupikirkan saat ini.

Payudaranya.

Keduanya.

Aku tahu. Aku menyedihkan. Tapi jika kami hanya akan duduk-duduk di sini dan saling tatap, akan lebih menyenangkan jika dia menunjukkan sedikit belahan payudara, dan bukannya mengenakan kemeja tangan panjang yang hanya menyisakan ruang untuk imajinasi. Di luar sana mendekati 27 derajat Celsius. Seharusnya dia mengenakan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu… terinspirasi kehidupan di biara.

Pasangan yang duduk beberapa meja dari tempat kami berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kami, menuju pintu keluar. Aku melihat Jongin berpaling dari mereka dan membiarkan rambutnya jatuh ke depan wajah seperti perisai pelindung. Kurasa dia melakukannya tanpa sadar. Sepertinya bagi dia mencoba menutupi bagian yang menurutnya adalah kekurangan merupakan reaksi alami.

Itu mungkin alasan dia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang. Melindungi orang-orang dari melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

Dan tentu saja, pikiran ini mengarahkanku pada payudaranya lagi. Apa berparut juga? Seberapa besar luka tersebut memengaruhi tubuhnya?

Aku mulai membayangkan melepas pakaiannya, dan bukan dalam cara seksual. Aku hanya penasaran.Sangatpenasaran, karena aku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya, padahal aku tidak biasanya seperti ini. Ibuku membesarkanku untuk lebih bijaksana daripada ini, tapi ada yang tak ibuku ajarkan, akan ada perempuan-perempuan seperti gadis ini yang bakal menguji tata krama itu hanya dengan keberadaan mereka.

Satu menit penuh berlalu, mungkin dua. Aku sudah memakan hampir seluruh kentang gorengku, memperhatikannya yang memperhatikanku. Dia tidak tampak marah. Dia tidak terlihat takut. Pada titik ini, dia bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan bekas luka yang dengan putus asa coba dia tutupi dari orang-orang lain.

Matanya perlahan bergerak ke bawah sampai berhenti di kemejaku. Dia menatapnya sesaat, kemudian berpindah ke lengan, bahu, dan wajahku. Dia berhenti saat memandangi rambutku.

"Pagi ini kau ke mana?"

Pertanyaannya benar-benar tak terduga dan membuatku berhenti di tengah kunyahan. Aku kira pertanyaan pertama yang akan dia ajukan adalah kenapa aku turut campur dalam kehidupan pribadinya. Aku memanfaatkan beberapa detik untuk mengunyah, minum, mengelap mulut, kemudian bersandar di bilik.

"Maksudmu?"

Dia menunjuk rambutku. "Rambutmu berantakan." Dia menunjuk kausku. "Kau mengenakan kaus yang kaukenakan kemarin." Matanya jatuh ke jemariku. "Kukumu bersih."

Kok dia bisa tahu aku mengenakan kaus yang kemarin kupakai?

"Jadi kenapa hari ini kau pergi buru-buru dari mana pun tempatmu terbangun?" tanya Jongin.

Aku menunduk memandang kaus, kemudian kuku.Dari mana dia kira tahu aku terburu-buru pergi tadi pagi?

"Orang yang tak memedulikan diri sendiri tidak punya kuku sebersih kukumu," katanya. "Berlawanan dengan noda monster di bajumu."

Aku menunduk memandang kaus. Pada noda moster yang baru kusadari ada.

"Burger-mu menggunakan mayones. Karena monster jarang disantap saat sarapan, dan kau melahap makananmu seakan belum makan sejak kemarin, berarti noda itu kemungkinan besar berasal dari apa pun makanan yang kausantap tadi malam. Dan jelas-jelas kau tak bercermin hari ini, kalau tidak kau takkan keluar rumah dengan rambut terlihat seperti itu. Apa kau mandi dan tertidur tanpa mengeringkan rambut?" Dia menyentuh poninya yang panjang dan menjentikkan sejumput di antara jemari. "Karena rambut setebal rambutmu akan menekuk jika kau tidur dengan rambut basah. Membuatnya sulit ditata tanpa mencuci ulang." Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menatapku penasaran. "Kenapa bagiandepanrambutnya terangkat begitu sih? Kau tidur telungkup atau bagaimana, sebetulnya?"

Dia ini apa sih? Detektif?

"Aku…" Aku memandangnya tak percaya. "Yeah. Aku tidur telungkup. Dan aku terlambat masuk kelas."

Dia mengangguk seakan sudah tahu.

Pelayan muncul membawakan sepiring hidangan baru dan mengisi ulang gelas gadis itu. Si pelayan membuka mulut seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jongin, tapi cewek itu tidak memperhatikannya. Gadis itu masih memandangiku, tapi dia menggumamkan terima kasih kepada si pelayan.

Pelayan itu terlihat bermaksud pergi, tapi sebelum melakukannya, dia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Jongin. Dia mengibaskan kedua tangannya bersamaan, jelas-jelas gugup untuk mengajukan pertanyaan apa pun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Jadi… euh. Siwon Kim? Dia ayahmu?"

Gadis itu mendongak memandang si pelayan dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dibaca. "Ya," katanya datar.

Si pelayan tersenyum dan jadi lebih tenang dengan jawaban itu. "Wow," kata pemuda itu, menggeleng-geleng terpukau. "Sekeren apa rasanya? MemilikisangMax Epcott sebagai ayah?"

Cewek itu tidak tersenyum ataupun mengernyit. Tak ada sesuatu pun di wajahnya yang menunjukkan bahwa ini pertanyaan yang sudah dia dengar jutaan kali sebelumnya. Aku menunggu jawaban sinisnya, karena berdasarkan cara dia merespons ucapan tak manusiawi ayahnya, tak mungkin pelayan malang ini pergi tanpa terluka.

Tepat ketika aku berpikir dia akan memutar bola mata, Jongin mengembuskan napas tertahan dan tersenyum. "Rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi. Aku anak paling beruntung di dunia."

Pelayan itu menyeringai. "Itu keren banget."

Ketika si pelayan berbalik dan pergi, dia menghadapku lagi. "Kelas apa?" tanyanya.

Butuh waktu sejenak untuk mencerna pertanyaannya karena aku masih berusaha memproses jawaban omong kosong yang barusan dia suapkan ke si pelayan. Aku nyaris mempertanyakan itu, tapi tidak jadi. Aku yakin akan lebih mudah baginya untuk memberikan jawaban yang ingin didengar orang-orang, dibandingkan jawaban yang sesungguhnya. Entah itu alasannya, atau dia orang paling setia yang pernah kutemui, karena aku tidak yakin bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu seandainya lelaki tersebut ayahku.

"Penulisan kreatif."

Jongin tersenyum bijak dan mengangkat garpu. "Sudah kuduga kau bukan aktor." Dia mengunyah salmonnya, dan sebelum menelan suapan pertama itu, dia sudah memotong suapan ke dua. Beberapa menit berikutnya dihabiskan dalam keheningan sementara kami makan. Piringku bersih, sementara dia mendorong piringnya bahkan sebelum makanannya habis separo.

"Aku ingin tahu," katanya, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Kenapa kaupikir aku memerlukan bantuanmu dengan omong kosong pacar pura-pura itu?"

Ini dia. Perempuan ini marah. Sudah kuduga begitu.

"Menurutku kau tak perlu dibantu. Hanya saja, terkadang aku sulit mengendalikan kedongkolan di hadapan absurditas."

Dia mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau benar-benar penulis, karena tidak ada yang bicara seperti itu."

Aku tertawa. "Maaf. Sepertinya maksudku adalah aku bisa jadi orang idiot yang temperamental dan seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Dia mengangkat serbet di pangkuan lalu meletakkannya di piring. Satu bahunya terangkat sedikit. "Aku tak keberatan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Menyenangkan juga melihat ayahku kebingungan. Dan aku belum pernah punya cowok pura-pura."

"Aku juga belum pernah punya cowok sungguhan," balasku.

Matanya memandang rambutku. "Percayalah, itu sudah jelas. Tidak ada cowokgaykenalanku yang akan meninggalkan rumah dengan penampilan sepertimu saat ini."

Aku merasa dia tidak masalah dengan penampilanku kendati ucapannya seakan begitu. Aku yakin dia sudah menerima cukup banyak diskriminasi fisik, jadi sulit percaya dia menempatkan penampilan fisik di bagian atas daftar yang harus dimiliki lelaki.

Aku juga sadar dia sedang mencandaiku. Jika tidak, bisa saja aku menyangkanya sedang menggodaku.

Yap. Seharusnya aku keluar dari restoran ini dari tadi, tapi ini satu dari sedikit momen yang sejujurnya membuatku bersyukur atas banyaknya keputusan buruk yang cenderung kuambil.

Pelayan mengantarkan tagihan, tapi sebelum aku bisa membayar, Jongin meraup gumpalan uang yang ayahnya lemparkan ke meja lalu menyerahkannya kepada si pelayan.

"Kau perlu kembalian?" tanya pelayan itu.

Jongin mengibaskan tangan. "Simpan saja."

Si pelayan membereskan meja dan ketika dia pergi, tak ada apa pun di antara kami. Akhir bersantap yang akan segera terjadi ini membuatku merasa agak tidak nyaman, karena aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan supaya bisa bersamanya lebih lama. Gadis ini akan pindah ke New York dan kemungkinan besar aku takkan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku tak tahu kenapa pemikiran itu membuatku gelisah.

"Jadi," katanya. "Apa sebaiknya kita putus sekarang?"

Aku tertawa, walaupun aku masih berusaha memahami apakah dia memang humoris yang punya ekspresi datar luar biasa, atau tak punya kepribadian sama sekali. Ada garis tipis di antara keduanya, tapi aku bertaruh dia jenis yang pertama. Setidaknya akuberharapdemikian.

"Kita bahkan belum satu jam pacaran dan kau sudah mau mencampakkanku? Aku payah, ya, dalam urusan pacar-pacaran ini?"

Dia tersenyum. "Agak terlalu hebat malah. Jujur saja, itu membuatku agak takut. Apakah ini momen ketika kau menghancurkan ilusi pacar paling luar biasa dan mengatakan kau menghamili sepupuku selagi kita sempat putus?"

Aku tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa lagi.Benar-benar humoris berekspresi datar."Aku tidak menghamilinya. Dia sudah hamil tujuh bulan waktu aku menidurinya."

Ledakan tawanya menular sampai ke telingaku, dan belum pernah aku sebersyukur ini karena memiliki selera humor yang lumayan. Aku takkan membiarkan gadis ini pergi dari hadapanku sampai mendengar setidaknya tiga atau empat tawa seperti itu darinya.

Tawanya memudar, diikuti senyuman di wajahnya. Dia melirik ke arah pintu. "Namamu memang Sehun?" tanyanya, matanya kembali menatapku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa penyesalan terbesarmu dalam hidup, Sehun?"

Pertanyaan aneh, tapi aku ikut saja. Aneh sepertinya normal bagi gadis ini, dan abaikan kenyataan bahwa aku takkan pernah mengungkapkan penyesalan terbesarku kepadasiapa pun. "Kurasa aku belum mengalami hal semacam itu," aku berbohong.

Dia termangu menatapku. "Jadi kau manusia yang baik? Belum pernah membunuh siapa pun?"

"Sampai saat ini belum."

Dia menahan senyum. "Jadi jika kita menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini, kau takkan membunuhku?"

"Hanya jika harus membela diri."

Dia tertawa kemudian mengambil tas kecilnya. Menyandangnya di bahu lalu berdiri. "Itu melegakan. Ayo kita ke _Pinkberry_, kita bisa putus sambil makan pencuci mulut."

Aku benci es krim. Aku benci yoghurt.

Akuterutamabenci yoghurt yang pura-pura jadi es krim.

Tapi terkutuklah aku jika tak menyambarlaptopdan kunciku lalu mengikutinya ke mana pun dia ingin.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAUtinggal di Los Angeles sejak umur empat belas tanpa pernah menginjakkan kaki di _Pinkberry_?" Dia nyaris terdengar tersinggung. Dia berpaling dariku untuk mengamati pilihantopping-nya lagi. "Apa kau setidaknya pernah dengar tentang _Starbucks_?"

Aku tertawa dan menunjuk permen _Gummy Bears_. Pelayan menyendokkannya ke wadah. "Bisa dibilang aku tinggal di _Starbucks_. Aku penulis. Itu ritual pentingnya."

Dia berdiri di antrean di hadapanku, menunggu giliran kami membayar, tapi dia memandang wadahku dengan jijik.

"Ya ampun," katanya. "Kau tak bisa datang ke _Pinkberry_ dan hanya makantopping." Dia menatapku seakan aku membunuh anak kucing. "Kau manusia bukan sih?"

Aku memutar bola mata dan menyenggol bahunya supaya dia menengok ke depan. "Berhentilah memprotesku, kalau tidak kucampakkan kau sebelum kita mencari tempat duduk."

Aku mencabut dua puluh dolar dari dompet dan membayar pencuci mulut kami. Kami meliak-liuk di restoran yang ramai itu, tapi tak ada meja kosong. Dia langsung berjalan ke pintu, jadi aku mengikutinya keluar dan menyusuri trotoar sampai dia menemukan bangku kosong. Dia duduk bersila di bangku itu dan meletakkan mangkuknya di pangkuan. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat isi mangkuknya dan menyadari dia tak meminta satutoppingpun.

Aku menunduk melihat mangkukku—penuh dengan hanyatopping.

"Aku tahu," katanya, tertawa. "_Jack Sprat_ _tak bisa makan lemak_…"

"_Istrinya tak bisa makan yang tak berlemak_," aku meneruskan pantun itu.

Dia tersenyum dan menyendokkan yoghurt beku ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengeluarkan sendok itu dan menjilati yoghurt dari bibir bawahnya.

Aku tak pernah menyangka akan pernah ada hari semacam ini dalam hidupku. Duduk di seberang gadis ini, menontonnya menjilati es krim dari bibir, dan aku harus menelan udara untuk memastikan aku masih bernapas.

"Jadi kau penulis?"

Pertanyaannya memberiku pijakan yang kubutuhkan untuk menarik pikiranku dari dalam got. Aku mengangguk. "Berharap jadi penulis. Aku belum pernah melakukannya secara profesional, jadi aku belum bisa menyebut diri sendiri sebagai penulis."

Dia bergeser sampai menghadapku dan menyandarkan sikunya di sandaran bangku. "Tidak perlu ada slip honor untuk memvalidisasibahwa kau adalah penulis."

"Sebenarnya tidak ada katavalidisasi."

"Tuh, kan," katanya. "Aku bahkan tak tahu itu, jadi kau sudah jelas penulis. Ada slip honor atau tidak, aku akan menyebutmu penulis._Sehun_ si penulis. Dari sejak saat ini aku akan menganggapmu sebagai penulis."

Aku tertawa. "Dan bagaimana aku harus menyebutmu?"

Dia menggigiti ujung sendok selama beberapa detik, matanya menyipit sembari berpikir. "Pertanyaan bagus," katanya. "Aku semacam ada dalam masa transisi saat ini."

"Jongin sitransisi," usulku.

Dia tersenyum. "Boleh juga."

Punggungnya disandarkan ke bangku ketika menghadap ke depan. Dia merentangkan kaki dan menurunkannya ke tanah. "Jadi kau mau menulis apa? Novel? Skenario?"

"Mudah-mudahan bisa semua. Aku tak ingin membatasi diri dulu, aku baru delapan belas tahun. Aku ingin mencoba semuanya, tapi rencanaku jelas di novel. Dan puisi."

Desah pelan keluar dari mulutnya sebelum ia menyuap es krim lagi. Entah kenapa, rasanya jawabanku membuatnya sedih.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jongin si transisi? Apa tujuan hidupmu?"

Dia melirikku. "Kita sedang membicarakan tujuan hidup atau rencana?"

"Tidak ada bedanya."

Dia tertawa setengah hati. "Ada perbedaan besar. Rencanaku di akting, tapi itu bukan tujuan hidupku yang sebenarnya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Matanya menyipit ke arahku sebelum menunduk ke wadah es krim. Dia mengaduk-aduk yoghurt beku itu dengan sendoknya. Dia menghela napas yang diikuti seluruh tubuhnya kali ini, seakan ambruk ke tanah.

"Tahu, tidak, Sehun. Aku menghargai sikap baikmu padaku sejak kita jadi pasangan, tapi kau bisa berhenti bersandiwara. Ayahku tak hadir di sini untuk menyaksikan."

Aku bermaksud menyuap makanan, tapi tanganku membeku sebelum sendok mencapai mulut. "Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku, bingung dengan arah obrolan yang menukik ini.

Dia menusuk-nusukkan sendok ke yoghurtnya sebelum memiringkan tubuh dan melemparnya ke tong sampah di sebelahnya. Dia mengangkat satu kaki ke bangku dan memeluknya, menghadapku lagi. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kisahku atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"

Aku tidak yakin cerita apa yang dia maksud, jadi aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku kebingungan sekarang."

Dia menghela napas. Lagi. Kurasa baru kali ini aku membuat seorang gadis menghela napas sesering ini dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Dan itu bukan jenis helaan napas yang membuat lelaki bangga akan keahliannya. Ini jenis helaan napas yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Dia mengutik-ngutik bagian kayu yang lepas di sandaran bangku dengan jempolnya. Dia memusatkan perhatian ke kayu seperti sedang berbicara dengan benda itu alih-alih denganku. "Waktu umurku empat belas aku benar-benar beruntung. Mendapatkan peran di acara TV remaja yang norak di mana Sherlock Holmes bertemu Nancy Drew, judulnyaGumshoe. Aku membintangi acara itu selama satu setengah tahun dan mulai melakukannya dengan baik. Tapi kemudianiniterjadi." Dia memberi tanda ke arah wajahnya. "Kontrakku dicabut. Peranku diganti dan tidak berakting lagi sejak saat itu. Jadi itulah maksudku ketika mengatakan bahwa tujuan hidup dan rencana adalah dua hal berbeda. Seni peran adalah rencana, tapi seperti kata ayahku, aku tak lagi memiliki sarana yang dibutuhkan untuk menggapai tujuan hidupku. Jadi kurasa tak lama lagi aku akan mencari tujuan hidup yang baru, kecuali keajaiban terjadi di New York."

Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia menatapku sekarang, menunggu respons, tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir cukup cepat soal bagaimana harus menanggapi ceritanya. Dia menyandarkan dagunya di lengan dan menatap ke kejauhan di belakangku.

"Aku tidak begitu bagus dalam memberikan ceramah motivasi yang spontan," kataku padanya. "Terkadang pada malam hari aku menulis ulang percakapan yang kulakukan pada siangnya, tapi aku menggantinya untuk merefleksikan semua yang kuharap aku ucapkan pada momen itu. Jadi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa malam ini, ketika menuliskan pembicaraan ini di kertas, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang heroik dan membuatmu merasa sangat baik dengan hidupmu."

Dia menyandarkan dahinya ke lengan lalu tertawa. Pemandangan itu membuatku tersenyum. "Sejauh ini, yang barusan respons paling bagus yang pernah kudapatkan dari kisah itu."

Aku mencondongkan tubuh untuk melemparkan wadah makananku ke tong sampah di belakangnya. Ini posisi paling dekat dengannya sejak kami duduk bersebelahan di bilik restoran. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang dengan kedekatanku. Tapi bukannya langsung mundur, aku menatapnya langsung ke mata sebelum berfokus pada bibirnya.

"Itulah gunanya pacar," ujarku sembari mundur perlahan.

Biasanya aku takkan berpikir dua kali tentang kenyataan bahwa aku dengan sengaja main mata dengan perempuan. Aku melakukannya kapan pun. Tapi Jongin memandangiku seakan aku baru melakukan dosa besar, dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah aku salah membaca getaran di antara kami.

Aku langsung menjauh, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan terganggu di wajahnya. Dia menudingku. "Itu," katanya. "Barusan itu. Itu omong kosong yang kumaksud."

Aku tak yakin aku tahu apa yang dia maksud, jadi aku bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Menurutmu aku pura-pura merayumu untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik akan dirimu sendiri?"

"Memang begitu, kan?"

Benarkah dia berpikir begitu? Memangnya orang-orang lain tidak merayunya? Karena bekas lukanya atau karenaketidakpercayaan dirinyagara-gara bekas lukanya? Cowok-cowok tentunya tidak sedangkal yang dia siratkan. Jika demikian, atas nama semua lelaki, aku malu. Karena gadis ini seharusnya menghalau cowok-cowok yang menggodanya, bukannya malah mempertanyakan tujuan mereka.

Aku memijat bagian tengah rahangku untuk meredakan ketegangan dan menutupi mulut sementara berpikir harus merespons seperti apa. Tentu saja, nanti malam ketika memikirkan kembali momen ini, aku akan menemukan banyak respons yang tepat. Tapi saat ini… aku tak bisa memikirkan respons sempurna yang bisa menyelamatkan hidupku.

Kurasa aku bersikap jujur saja.Sebagian besarjujur, setidaknya. Sepertinya itu cara terbaik untuk menanggapi gadis ini, karena dia sanggup membaca omong kosong seakan omong kosong itu dituliskan di kertas transparan.

Sekarang aku yang menghela napas panjang.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang kupikirkan ketika melihatmu untuk pertama kali?"

Dia menelengkan kepala. "Waktu kau melihatku untuk pertama kali? Maksudmusejamlalu?"

Aku mengabaikan ucapan sinisnya dan melanjutkan. "Pertama kali melihatmu, kau berjalan melewatiku—sebelum aku mengganggu janji makan siangmu dengan ayahmu—aku memandangi bokongmu selagi kau berderap menjauh. Dan sulit bagiku untuk tidak bertanya-tanya celana dalam macam apa yang kaukenakan. Itu yang kupikirkan sepanjang kau ada di kamar mandi. Apa kau gadis penggunathong? Apa kau tak memakainya sama sekali? Soalnya aku tidak bisa melihat garis di jinsmu yang menunjukkan kau mengenakan celana dalam biasa.

"Sebelum kau keluar kamar mandi, aku mulai merasakan kepanikan di perut, karena aku tidak yakin ingin melihat wajahmu. Aku sempat menguping pembicaraanmu dan tahu aku tertarik pada kepribadianmu. Tapi bagaimana dengan wajahmu? Orang-orang bilang jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, tapi bagaimana jika entah bagaimana kau membaca isi buku tanpa melihat sampulnya lebih dahulu? Dan bagaimana jika kau benar-benar menyukai isi buku itu? Tentu saja, jika kau akan menutup buku itu dan melihat sampulnya untuk pertama kali, kau berharap sampul itu menarik. Karena siapa yang menginginkan buku yang isinya luar biasa bertengger di rak buku mereka jika harus memandangi sampulnya yang payah?"

Jongin langsung menunduk memandangi pangkuannya, tapi aku terus bicara.

"Saat kau keluar dari kamar mandi, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah rambutmu. Mengingatkanku pada gadis pertama yang kucium. Namanya Joy. Rambutnya indah dan selalu wangi seperti harum kelapa, jadi aku bertanya-tanya apakah rambutmu tercium seperti kelapa. Lalu aku bertanya-tanya lagi apakah ciumanmu akan seperti ciuman Joy, karena walaupun dia gadis pertama yang kukecup, itu masih satu-satunya ciuman yang kuingat setiap detailnya. Ya begitulah, jadi setelah mengagumi rambutmu, aku langsung memperhatikan matamu. Kau masih beberapa meter jauhnya tapi kau menatap langsung ke arahku, seakan kau tak mengerti kenapa aku memandangimu.

"Tapi kemudian aku jadi sangat gelisah dan bergerak-gerak di kursi, karena seperti yang sudah dengan jelas kaukatakan, aku belum bercermin. Aku tak tahu apa yang kaulihat karena saat itu kau balas menatapku, dan apakah kaumenyukaiyang kaulihat. Telapak tanganku mulai berkeringat karena ini kesan pertama yang kaudapatkan tentang aku dan aku tidak tahu apa aku cukup layak.

"Kau nyaris sampai ke bilikku dan saat itulah aku memperhatikan pipimu. Lehermu. Aku melihat bekas lukamu untuk pertama kalinya, dan begitu itu terjadi, kau mengalihkan tatapan ke lantai dan membiarkan rambutmu turun menutupi sebagian besar wajahmu. Dan tahukah kau apa yang kupikirkan saat itu, Jongin?"

Matanya terangkat ke arah mataku dan aku bisa menerka dia tak begitu ingin aku mengucapkannya. Dia pikir dia tahu betul apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu, tapi dia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku begitu lega," kataku padanya. "Karena dari satu gerakan sederhana itu aku bisa tahu kau sangat tidak percaya diri. Dan aku sadar—karena jelas-jelas kau tak tahu betapa luar biasa cantiknya kau—mungkin aku punya kesempatan denganmu. Jadi aku tersenyum. Karena aku berharap, jika memainkan kartuku dengan cantik—aku mungkin bisa tahu dengan tepat celana dalam macam apa yang kaukenakan di balik jinsmu."

Lalu seakan dunia memilih saat itu untuk hening. Tak ada kendaraan lewat. Tak ada burung berkicau. Trotoar di sekitar kami benar-benar kosong. Ini sepuluh detik terlama dalam hidupku, menunggunya menanggapi. Begitu lama, sepuluh detik waktu yang cukup untukku ingin menelan kembali semua ucapanku. Cukup untukku berpikir andai aku menutup mulut, dan bukannya mengeluarkan semuanya seperti itu.

Jongin berdeham dan memalingkan wajah. Dia mendorong tubuhnya dari bangku lalu berdiri.

Aku tak bergerak. Aku hanya memperhatikannya; penasaran apakah dia akan memilih momen ini untuk akhirnya mencampakkanku pura-pura.

Dia menarik napas dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya ketika matanya kembali tertuju padaku. "Masih banyak barang yang harus kukemas untuk nanti malam," katanya. "Menawarkan untuk membantu hal sopan yang dilakukan pacar, tahu."

"Kau mau dibantu berkemas?" aku buru-buru bertanya.

Sambil lalu dia mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Oke."


	4. CHAPTER 3

proudly present :

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Reita Ariyanti

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

**.**

**KIM** **JONGIN**

IBUKU ADALAH PAHLAWANKU. Dia panutanku. Perempuan yang kujadikan aspirasiku. Dia bertahan hidup bersama ayahku selama tujuh tahun. Perempuan mana pun yang bisa bertahan selama itu layak mendapatkan medali kehormatan.

Waktu aku ditawari peran utama dalam _Gumshoe_ pada umur empat belas, dia ragu memberiku izin. Dia tidak suka bagaimana karier ayahku membuat pria itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia benar-benar benci perubahan yang terjadi pada suaminya. Dia bilang sebelum menjadi terkenal, Siwon menawan dan mengagumkan. Tapi begitu ketenaran merasuk ke kepalanya, ibuku tak tahan berada di dekatnya. Ibuku bilang, tahun 2001 adalah tahun yang mengarah pada kehancuran pernikahan mereka, meningkatnya ketenaran dia, dan kelahiran anak pertama sekaligus terakhir mereka:Aku.

Jadi tentu saja dia mengerahkan segala daya supaya hal yang sama tidak terjadi padaku begitu aku mulai menekuni dunia akting. Bayangkan peralihan dari dunia remaja ke dunia wanita dewasa sembari menjadi aktris pendatang baru di Los Angeles. Mudah sekali kehilangan diri sendiri. Aku melihatnya terjadi pada banyak temanku.

Tapi ibuku tak mengizinkan itu terjadi padaku. Begitu sutradara selesai mengambil gambar di lokasi syuting setiap harinya, aku pulang disambut daftar tugas rutin dan aturan yang tegas. Bukannya ibuku streng. Dia hanya tidak memperlakukanku secara istimewa, betapa pun populernya aku.

Dia juga tidak mengizinkanku berkencan sebelum umurku enam belas. Jadi selama beberapa bulan setelah ulang tahunku yang keenam belas, aku tiga kali berkencan dengan tiga cowok berbeda. Dan rasanya menyenangkan. Dua di antaranya rekan kerja yang mungkin pernah, atau tidak pernah, bercumbu denganku sekali-dua kali di lokasi syuting. Yang satunya lagi kakak temanku. Dan tak peduli dengan siapa atau seberapa menyenangkannya kencanku, ibuku akan mengobrolkan hal yang sama setiap kali aku pulang berkencan, tentang pentingnya untuk tidak jatuh cinta sampai aku mencapai usia ketika aku sudah betul-betul mengenal diri sendiri. Diamasih mengobrolkan hal yang sama denganku, padahal aku sudah tidakberkencan.

Ibuku jatuh ke kubangan bukuself-helpsetelah bercerai dengan ayahku. Dia membaca setiap buku yang bisa dia temukan mengenai pengasuhan anak, pernikahan, dan menemukan diri sendiri sebagai wanita. Lewat buku-buku ini dia menyimpulkan bahwa perempuan mengalami lebih banyak perubahan dalam rentang usia antara enam belas dan dua puluh tiga tahun. Dan penting baginya supaya aku tidak menghabiskan tahun-tahun ini dengan mencintai lelaki, karena jika begitu, dia khawatir aku takkan pernah belajar untuk jatuh cinta padadirikusendiri.

Dia bertemu dengan ayahku saat usianya enam belas dan bercerai saat berumur dua puluh tiga, jadi menurutku aturan pelarangan dalam rentang umur itu ada sedikit kaitannya dengan pengalaman pribadi. Tapi mengingat aku baru delapan belas tahun dan tak punya rencana untuk berumah tangga dalam waktu dekat, kupikir akan mudah mengikuti sarannya dan membiarkannya mendapatkan pujian. Setidaknya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Aku menyadari kelucuan dari kenyataan bahwa ibuku berpikir ada yang namanya usia sakti ini, ketika perempuan akhirnya memahami semua yang ada padanya. Tapi aku akan mengakui salah satu kutipan yang kusukai adalah kutipan yang dia buat.

"Kau takkan pernah bisa menemukan diri sendiri jika kau tersesat dalam diri orang lain."

Ibuku bukan orang terkenal. Dia tidak memiliki karier yang luar biasa. Dia tidak menikah dengan cinta sehidup sematinya. Tapi ada satu hal penting, dia selalu…

Benar.

Dan itulah kenapa, sampai ada yang menyatakan sebaliknya, aku akan selalu menyimak setiap kata yang dia ucapkan, seberapa pun absurd ucapannya. Tak pernah sekali pun dia memberiku saran yang buruk, jadi kendati Oh Sehun mungkin saja lelaki yang mewujud dari halaman salah satu novel roman yang kutumpuk di rak buku di kamar tidur—lelaki itu tak punya kesempatan sama sekali untuk bisa bersamaku setidaknya sampai lima tahun lagi.

Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak ingin merangkak ke pangkuannya dan duduk di sana di bangku taman sementara berpagutan dengannya. Soalnya susah sekali menahan diri setelah dia mengakui aku cantik.

Tunggu, bukan.

_Luar biasa cantik_ tepatnya kata yang dia gunakan.

Dan kendati dia agak terlalu baik untuk jadi nyata, dan dia mungkin sebenarnya memiliki banyak kekurangan dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil yang menyebalkan, aku masih cukup serakah untuk ingin menghabiskan sepanjang hari bersamanya. Karena siapa tahu. Walaupun akan pindah ke New York, aku mungkin bisa berada di pangkuannya dan memberinya ciuman panas.

Waktu bangun tadi pagi, kupikir hari ini akan jadi hari paling sulit dalam dua tahun ini. Tapi siapa yang tahu peringatan hari paling buruk dalam hidupku mungkin berakhir dengan baik.

"12, 35, pagar," kataku pada Sehun, memberinya kode gerbang ke apartemenku. Dia menurunkan kaca jendela mobil dan memencet kode tersebut. Aku naik taksi untuk bertemu ayahku di restoran, jadi Sehun menawarkan untuk mengantarku pulang.

Aku menunjuk tempat parkir kosong, jadi dia berbelok ke arah yang kutunjuk dan berhenti di sebelah mobil teman sekamarku. Kami keluar dari mobil dan bertemu di depan mobil Sehun.

"Aku merasa harus memperingatkanmu sebelum kita masuk," ujarku.

Dia melirik sekilas bangunan apartemen kemudian kembali memandangku dengan tidak nyaman. "Kau tidak tinggal bersama pacar sungguhan, kan?"

Aku tertawa. "Tidak, jauh banget bahkan. Nama teman sekamarku Baekhyun, dan dia mungkin akan membombardirmu dengan jutaan pertanyaan, mengingat aku belum pernah melewati pintu apartemen bersama seorang lelaki." Aku tak tahu kenapa aku sama sekali tidak masalah mengakui itu padanya.

Dengan santai dia merangkul bahuku dan mulai berjalan ke arah apartemen bersama-sama. "Jika kau memintaku untuk pura-pura kita hanya berteman, itu takkan terjadi, aku takkan menyepelekan hubungan kita demi teman sekamarmu."

Aku tertawa dan mengarahkannya ke pintu depan apartemen. Tanpa sadar aku mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk pintu, tapi kemudian aku teringat dan memutar pegangan pintu. Tempat ini masih rumahku, setidaknya untuk sepuluh jam lagi, jadi seharusnya aku tidak merasa perlu mengetuk.

Sehun melepaskan rangkulan supaya aku bisa masuk lebih dulu ke apartemen. Aku memandang melewati ruang duduk dan melihat Baekhyun berdiri di sebelah konter dapur bersama pacarnya. Dia dan Chanyeol sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari setahun, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka mau mengakuinya, meski aku yakin Chanyeol akan langsung pindah ke sini begitu aku keluar malam ini.

Baekhyun mendongak dan langsung membelalak begitu melihat Sehun mengekor di belakangku.

"Hei," kataku riang, seakan tidak ada yang aneh mengajak pulang lelaki tampan yang tak pernah aku singgung.

Kami melintasi ruang duduk dan mata Baekhyun tak pernah lepas dari Sehun. "Hai," akhirnya dia berkata, masih memandangi Sehun. "Kau siapa?" Dia memandangku kemudian menunjuk Sehun. "Siapa dia?"

Sehun melangkah maju dan mengulurkan tangan. "Oh Sehun," jawab Sehun, mengajak Baekhyun bersalaman. Dia mengulurkan tangan lebih jauh dan bersalaman dengan Chanyeol. "Tapi panggil saja Sehun." Dia merangkulku lagi. "Aku pacar Jongin."

Aku tertawa, tapi hanya aku yang tertawa. Chanyeol melihat Sehun dari atas ke bawah. "Pacar?" tanya cowok itu, mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepadaku. "Apa dia tahu kau akan pindah ke New York?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dia sudah tahu sejak pertama kali kami bertemu."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis. "Yang… kapankah itu?"

Baekhyun bingung, karena dia tahu aku mengatakan segala hal kepadanya. Dan punya pacar jelas-jelas dipandang termasuk sebagai segala hal.

"Oh, astaga," kata Sehun, menunduk memandangku. "Sudah berapa lama, _babe_? Satu… dua jam?"

"Paling banter dua jam."

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata ke arahku. Dia sudah ingin mendengar seluruh detailnya, dan benci harus menunggu sampai Sehun pergi untuk mendapatkannya.

"Kami akan ada di kamarku," kataku santai.

Sehun melambai singkat ke arah mereka kemudian melepaskan rangkulan dan menyisipkan jemari tangannya ke antara jemariku. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Dia menunjuk ke koridor. "Aku akan ikut Jongin ke kamarnya supaya bisa melihat pakaian dalam seperti apa yang dia pakai."

Baekhyun menganga lebar sementara Chanyeol tertawa. Aku mendorong lengan Sehun, kaget dia bercanda sampai sejauh itu. "Tidak, kau ikut aku ke kamar untuk membantuku berkemas."

Bibir bawahnya mencabik. Aku memutar bola mata dan menariknya melewati koridor ke kamarku.

Selama lebih dari dua tahun Baekhyun dan aku bersahabat karib. Begitu lulus SMA, kami pindah ke apartemen ini bersama-sama. Yang artinya aku hanya tinggal di sini selama enam bulan, jadi rasanya seakan aku mengemas barang-barang yang baru aku bongkar.

Saat kami memasuki kamar, Sehun menutup pintu di belakangnya. Matanya melihat sekeliling ruangan, jadi aku beri dia beberapa menit untuk mengintip sementara aku membuka koper. Apartemen yang akan kutempati di New York sudah berfurnitur, jadi pada dasarnya barang-barang yang harus kubawa hanyalah pakaian dan peralatan pribadi. Sementara barang-barang yang lainnya akan disimpan di rumah ibuku.

"Kau suka baca?" tanya Sehun.

Aku menengok ke belakang dan dia sedang menyentuh buku-buku di rak. "Aku suka sekali membaca. Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menulis buku, soalnya itu sudah ada di tumpukan BD-ku."

"Tumpukan BD-mu?"

"Tumpukan Bakal Dibaca," jelasku.

Dia menarik satu buku dari rak dan membaca sampul belakangnya. "Aku nggak suka harus mengatakan ini, tapi kurasa kau takkan menyukai buku apa pun yang akhirnya kutulis." Dia menyelipkan buku itu kembali ke rak dan mengambil buku lain. "Sepertinya kau menyukai novel roman, padahal itu bukan keahlianku."

Aku berhenti memandangi kemeja-kemeja di lemari dan menatapnya. "Jangan," ujarku sambil mengerang. "Kumohon, jangan bilang kau jenis pembaca penuh pretensi yang menilai seseorang dari buku yang orang itu sukai."

Buru-buru Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang menulis roman. Aku baru delapan belas. Jelas bukan ahlinya dalam urusan cinta."

Aku keluar dari lemari dan bersandar di pintu. "Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tentu saja aku pernah jatuh cinta, tapi bukan jenis yang cocok untuk novel roman, jadi aku tak tahu apa-apa jika ingin menulis tentang itu." Dia duduk di kasur dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, mengamatiku.

"Menurutmu _Stephen King_ benar-benar dibunuh badut di kehidupan nyatanya?" tanyaku. "Memangnya _Shakespeare_ meminum racun? Tentu saja tidak, Sehun. Hal-hal itu disebut fiksi karena ada alasannya. Kau mengarang itu semua."

Dia tersenyum dari tempatnya bersandar, dan melihat dia duduk di situ membuat pipiku terasa panas dan perasaanku tidak keruan. Tiba-tiba aku ingin memintanya berguling-guling di sepraiku supaya bisa menghirup aromanya saat aku tidur nanti malam. Tapi kemudian aku ingat takkan tidur di sini malam ini karena aku dalam penerbangan menuju New York. Aku berbalik dan menghadap lemariku lagi supaya dia tidak melihat rona di wajahku.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Barusan kau mikir jorok ya."

"Nggak," balasku.

"Jongin, kita sudah berkencan dua jam. Aku bisa membacamu seperti membaca buku, dan saat ini aku sangat yakin buku itu penuh erotika."

Aku tertawa dan melepaskan kemeja dari gantungannya. Aku belum mau repot-repot melipatnya sampai tahu bagaimana mengemasnya, jadi aku melemparkannya ke tengah-tengah lantai kamar.

Aku menurunkan seperempat jumlah kemejaku di lemari sebelum menoleh kembali kepada Sehun. Kedua tangannya dilipat di belakang kepala dan dia menontonku berkemas. Aku tidak benar-benar berharap dia akan langsung membantuku begitu tiba di sini, karena mungkin dia hanya akan menghalangi. Sehun juga tahu itu, membuatku senang bahwa dia sepertinya masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku.

Dalam perjalanan kemari aku memutuskan untuk tidak mempertanyakan tujuannya. Tentu saja, sisi rendah diriku masih bertanya-tanya, untuk apa cowok seperti dia menghabiskan waktu dengan cewek sepertiku, tapi setiap kali pemikiran itu merayap ke benakku, aku mengingat-ingat pembicaraan di bangku. Dan berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa apa pun yang dia katakan terdengar tulus—bahwa Sehun, entah bagaimana, memang menganggapku menarik. Dan jujur saja, memang ini ada artinya dalam seluruh skema besar ini? Aku akan pindah ke ujung lain negara, jadi apa pun yang terjadi dalam beberapa jam berikut ini tidak akan memengaruhi hidupku. Peduli amat jika dia hanya ingin tidur denganku. Aku sebenarnya cenderung memilih itu jika dia memang hanya menginginkan itu. Ini pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun seseorang membuatku merasa diinginkan, jadi aku takkan menyalahkan diri sendiri dengan kenyataan bahwa aku benar-benar menikmati semua ini.

Aku menghampiri meja rias dan mendengarnya memencet nomor di ponsel. Aku tidak berisik karena dia sedang menelepon.

"Bisa pesan tempat untuk dua orang pukul 19.00 malam ini?"

Keheningan setelah pertanyaan itu begitu jelas sementara aku menunggu mendengar apa yang berikutnya akan dia katakan. Jantungku berolahraga lebih sering dalam dua jam terakhir dibandingkan selama dua bulan ke belakang.

"Oh Sehun. S-E-H-U-N." Hening lagi. "Sempurna. Terima kasih banyak." Hening lagi.

Aku menggerataki laci paling atas, bertingkah seperti tidak sedang berdoa pada Tuhan bahwa semoga dia bermaksud menjadikan aku orang satunya lagi di makan malam itu. Aku mendengarnya bergerak di tempat tidur dan berdiri, jadi aku berbalik dan melihatnya berjalan ke arahku. Dia cengar-cengir kemudian mengintip lewat bahuku laci yang sedang kuaduk-aduk.

"Itu laci celana dalammu?" Dia mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil satu. Aku merebut celanaku dan melemparkannya ke arah koper.

"Jangan pegang," sergahku.

Dia mengitariku dan bertelekan siku di meja rias. "Kalau kau mengemas celana dalam berarti kau sehari-hari mengenakannya. Jadi jika memakai hukum eliminasi, menurutku saat ini kau mengenakan _thong_. Sekarang aku hanya perlu mengetahui warnanya."

Aku melemparkan isi laci ke koperku. "Butuh lebih dari sekadar pintar bicara untuk bisa mengetahuinya langsung, Sehun si penulis."

Dia menyeringai. "Oh ya? Apa misalnya? Makan malam mewah?" Dia mendorong tubuhnya dari meja rias lalu berdiri tegak, menjejalkan tangannya ke saku jins. "Karena kebetulan aku sudah memesan tempat di _Chateau Marmont_ pukul 19.00 malam ini."

Aku tertawa. "Yang benar?" Aku mengitarinya untuk melangkah ke lemari lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum lebar di wajahku. _Terima kasih, Tuhan. _Dia mengajakku makan malam. Begitu sampai di lemari, senyumku meredup. Aku mesti pakai apa? Aku belum pernah berkencan sejak payudaraku tumbuh!

"Kim Jongin?" katanya, kali ini dari pintu lemari. "Maukah kau berkencan denganku malam ini?"

Aku mendesah dan memandangi pakaian-pakaianku yang membosankan. "Apa yang mesti kupakai ke _Chateau_?" Aku memandangnya dan cemberut. "Tak bisakah kita ke _Chipotle_ saja atau ke manalah?"

Dia tertawa kemudian ikut masuk ke ruang lemari, melewatiku. Dia memilah-milah pakaian di bagian belakang lemariku. "Terlalu panjang," katanya sembari menggeser gantungan satu per satu. "Terlalu jelek. Terlalu santai. Terlalu gaya." Dia akhirnya berhenti dan menarik keluar sesuatu dari gantungan. Dia berbalik dan mengangkat gaun hitam. Aku berniat membuangnya sejak hari ibuku membelikan gaun itu untukku.

Ibuku selalu membelikan baju untukku dan berharap aku akan mengenakannya. Pakaian-pakaian yang tidak menyembunyikan bekas-bekas lukaku.

Aku menggeleng dan menyambar gaun itu dari tangannya, menggantungkannya kembali di tempatnya. Aku mengambil salah satu dari sedikit gaun berlengan panjang yang kumiliki dan melepaskannya dari gantungan. "Aku suka yang ini."

Sehun memandangi gaun yang barusan dia pilih lalu melepaskannya dari gantungan dan mengangsurkannya kepadaku. "Tapi aku ingin kau mengenakan ini."

Aku mendorong gaun itu balik. "Aku tak ingin memakai itu, aku mau pakai ini."

"Tidak," katanya. "Aku yang membayar makan malam, jadi aku berhak memilih apa yang akan kupandangi selagi makan."

"Kalau begitu aku yang membayar makan malam dan mengenakan gaun yang ingin aku kenakan."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi datang dan pergi ke _chipotle_ saja."

Aku mengerang. "Sepertinya kita sedang mengalami pertengkaran pertama sebagai pasangan."

Dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan yang memegang gaun pilihannya. "Jika kau setuju mengenakan gaun ini nanti malam, kita bisa berbaikan saat ini juga, di dalam lemari ini."

Dia keras kepala. Tapi aku tak akan mengenakan gaun terkutuk itu. Jika harus berkata jujur, aku akan melakukannya.

Aku mengeluarkan desah frustrasi. "Ibuku yang membelikan gaun itu tahun lalu ketika dia sedang dalam fase _'Ayo kita perbaiki Jongin'_. Tapi dia tidak tahu betapa tak nyamannya aku dengan diri sendiri. Jadi kumohon, jangan lagi meminta aku mengenakan gaun itu, karena aku lebih rileks dalam pakaian-pakaian yang tidak terbuka. Aku tidak suka membuat orang lain tidak nyaman, dan jika aku mengenakan sesuatu seperti itu, mereka akan merasa ganjil saat melihatku."

Rahang Sehun mengencang dan dia berpaling, mengalihkan pandangannya ke gaun di tangan. "Baiklah," katanya, menjatuhkan gaun itu ke lantai.

Akhirnya.

"Tapi salahmu sendiri jika orang-orang jadi merasa tidak nyaman melihatmu."

Aku bahkan tidak menyembunyikan mulutku yang menganga. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa seakan sedang bicara dengan ayahku. Aku takkan berdusta. Sakit rasanya. Tenggorokanku seakan membengkak dan salurannya menyempit, jadi aku berdeham.

"Ucapanmu sangat tidak pantas," kataku pelan.

Sehun maju selangkah. Tanpa melakukan itu saja lemariku sudah kecil. Jelas aku tidak butuh dia berdiri lebih dekat. Terutama setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Itu yang sebenarnya," katanya.

Aku memejamkan mata, karena pilihan lainnya adalah memandangi mulut yang mengeluarkan kata-kata kejam itu.

Aku menarik napas berusaha menenangkan diri, tapi tersengal di tengah ketika jemari Sehun mengusap rambut di depan wajahku. Kontak fisik yang tak terduga itu memaksaku memejamkan mata lebih erat. Aku merasa sangat bodoh tidak menyuruhnya pergi, atau setidaknya mendorongnya keluar lemari. Tapi karena alasan tertentu, aku sepertinya tidak bisa bergerak atau bicara. Atau bernapas, dalam hal ini.

Dia menyibakkan rambut di dahiku, menyugarnya sampai tak lagi menjuntai di wajah. "Kau menata rambutmu seperti ini karena ingin menyembunyikan diri dari orang lain. Kau mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang dan berkerah karena kaupikir itu membantu. Tapi tidak."

Rasanya seakan kata-katanya berubah jadi kepalan dan menonjok langsung ke perut. Aku menarik wajahku dari tangannya, tapi aku terus memejam. Sepertinya aku akan menangis lagi, padahal aku sudah cukup menangis untuk hari peringatan yang bodoh ini.

"Orang-orang tak nyaman melihatmu bukan karena bekas-bekas lukamu, Jongin. Mereka tak nyaman karena kau membuat orang-orang merasa memandangimu adalah kesalahan. Dan percayalah padaku—kau jenis perempuan yang ingin orang-orang pandangi." Aku merasa ujung jemarinya menyentuh rahangku dan aku mengernyit. "Kau memiliki struktur tulang yang paling menakjubkan, dan aku tahu itu pujian yang aneh, tapi itu sungguhan." Jemarinya beranjak dari rahangku dan menelusuri dagu sampai menyentuh bibirku. "Dan bibirmu. Para lelaki menatapnya karena mereka ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya, dan para perempuan memandanginya dengan cemburu karena jika mereka memiliki bibir sewarna bibirmu, mereka tak perlu lagi membeli lipstik."

Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sepertinya persilangan antara tawa dan tangis, tapi aku masih belum berani memandangnya. Aku sekaku papan, bertanya-tanya apa lagi yang akan dia sentuh. Apa lagi yang akan dia katakan.

"Dan seumur hidupku, aku hanya pernah bertemu satu gadis yang memiliki rambut sepanjang dan seindah rambutmu, tapi aku sudah bercerita tentang Joy. Dan asal kau tahu, dia tak bisa menandingimu, kendati dia pencium yang luar biasa."

Aku merasakan kedua tangannya bergerak ke atas dan mendorong rambutku ke balik bahu. Sehun begitu dekat, aku tahu dia bisa melihat dadaku yang bergerak naik-turun dengan hebat. Tapi astaga tiba-tiba aku jadi sulit bernapas, seakan aku berada ratusan meter di atas permukaan laut dari tempatku berada lima menit lalu.

"Jongin," katanya, meminta perhatianku. Dia menyentuh dagu dan mendongakkan wajahku. Ketika aku membuka mata, dia lebih dekat daripada yang aku kira… Dia menunduk memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. "Orang-orang ingin memandangmu. Percayalah, aku salah satu dari mereka. Tapi ketika segala hal tentangmu menjeritkan, _'Jangan lihat ke sini,' itulah_ yang orang-orang lakukan. Satu-satunya orang yang memedulikan sejumlah bekas luka di wajahmu hanya kau."

Aku begitu ingin memercayainya. Andai aku bisa memercayai segala hal yang dia katakan, mungkin hidupku akan lebih bermakna bagiku dibandingkan saat ini. Jika aku memercayainya, mungkin aku takkan begitu gugup dengan ide pemikiran menjalani audisi lagi. Mungkin aku akan melakukan tepat seperti apa yang ibuku katakan tentang apa yang seharusnya dilakukan gadis seusiaku: mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya diriku. Bukannya bersembunyi dari diri sendiri.

Sial, aku bahkan tidak berpakaian untuk diri sendiri. Aku berbusana dalam apa yang kupikir akan lebih disukai orang-orang untuk aku pakai.

Mata Sehun beralih ke kemejaku, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menyadari, paru-parunya menghirup udara dengan usaha yang sama kerasnya denganku. Dia mengangkat tangan dan berkutat dengan kancing teratas kemejaku, membukanya. Aku menarik napas cepat. Matanya tak lepas dari kemejaku, sementara mataku tak berpaling dari wajahnya. Ketika jemarinya berpindah ke kancing kedua, berani sumpah aku melihatnya menarik napas gemetar.

Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan, dan aku takut karena dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang melihat apa yang ada di balik kemeja ini. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk menghentikannya.

Ketika kancing kedua sudah terbebas, dia bergerak ke kancing ketiga. Sebelum dia melepaskannya, matanya terangkat menatap mataku, dan dia terlihat sama takutnya seperti yang kurasakan. Tatapan kami terus terkunci sampai dia menyentuh kancing terakhir. Ketika kancing itu terlepas, aku menunduk memandang kemejaku.

Hanya seberkas kulit di atas pusarku yang terlihat, jadi aku belum benar-benar merasa terpajang. Tapi itu akan segera terjadi, karena perlahan kedua tangannya terangkat ke bagian atas kemejaku. Sebelum dia melakukan gerakan berikutnya, aku memejamkan mata lagi.

Aku tak ingin melihat ekspresi wajahnya ketika dia mengetahui seberapa parah tubuhku terbakar. Sebagian besar sisi kiri tubuhku, tepatnya. Apa yang dia lihat saat memandang pipiku hanyalah sebagian kecil dari apa yang ada di balik pakaianku.

Aku merasakan kemejaku dibuka, dan semakin tubuhku terpajang, semakin sulit aku menahan air mata. Ini momen yang paling buruk bagiku untuk jadi emosional, tapi kurasa air mata tidak dikenal memiliki pemilihan waktu yang sempurna.

Napas Sehun terdengar sangat jelas, begitu juga dengan kesiap yang aku dengar darinya begitu kemejaku terbuka sepenuhnya. Aku ingin mendorongnya keluar lemari lalu menutup pintunya dan bersembunyi, tapi persis itulah yang kulakukan selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Jadi untuk alasan yang tak kuketahui, aku tak memintanya berhenti.

Sehun melepaskan kemeja dari bahuku dan perlahan menurunkannya ke sepanjang lengan. Dia meloloskannya melewati tanganku dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya menyentuh kedua tanganku, dan aku terlalu malu untuk bergerak, sepenuhnya tahu apa yang dia lihat saat ini ketika memandangku.

Jemarinya merambat naik di tangan dan pergelanganku, tepat saat air mata pertama jatuh menuruni pipiku. Namun air mata itu tidak mengganggunya. Kulitku merinding sementara dia terus menelusurkan tangannya menaiki lenganku. Tapi bukannya terus merambah ke bahu, dia berhenti. Aku masih tak berani membuka mata.

Aku merasakan dahinya disandarkan ke dahiku dan kenyataan dirinya sama-sama sulit bernapas sepertiku merupakan satu-satunya hal yang memberiku perasaan nyaman saat ini.

Perutku seperti diremas ketika tangannya berpindah ke ban jinsku.

Ini terlalu jauh.

Terlalu jauh, terlalu jauh, terlalu jauh, tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya menarik napas terengah dan membiarkan jemarinya melepaskan kancing jinsku, karena kendati ingin dia berhenti, aku merasa dia melepaskan pakaianku bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Aku tak yakin dengan apa yang dia lakukan, tapi aku terlalu terpaku untuk bertanya.

_Bernapas, Jongin. Bernapas. Paru-parumu butuh udara segar._

Dahinya masih di dahiku dan aku bisa merasakan napasnya mengembus di bibirku. Tapi aku merasa matanya terbuka lebar, dan dia menatap ke antara kami, memperhatikan tangannya selagi berkutat dengan ritsletingku.

Ketika ritsleting itu sudah terbuka, dia menyisipkan tangannya ke antara jins dan pinggulku—dengan santai, sampai-sampai aku yakin dia tidak peduli telah menyentuh bekas-bekas luka di sisi kiri tubuhku. Dia mendorong jins melewati panggul kemudian perlahan ikut turun sementara dia mendorong sampai bawah. Napas yang keluar dari mulutnya merambat turun di tubuhku sampai aku merasakannya berhenti di perut, tapi bibirnya tak sejenak pun menyentuh kulitku.

Ketika jinsku sudah sampai ke mata kaki, aku mengangkat kaki satu per satu dan melepaskannya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Apa yang akan terjadi? _Apa. Yang. Akan. Terjadi?_

Mataku masih memejam, dan aku tak tahu dia berdiri atau berlutut atau berjalan menjauh.

"Angkat lenganmu," katanya.

Suaranya serak dan dekat, membuatku terkejut, tanpa sadar aku membuka mata. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku, memegang gaun yang barusan dia jatuhkan ke lantai.

Aku mendongak memandangnya, dan aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan melihat ekspresi semacam itu di wajahnya, Matanya tajam dan membara, seakan dia mengerahkan seluruh pengendalian diri untuk tidak melepaskan sisa dua potong pakaianku.

Dia berdeham. "Kumohon, angkat lenganmu, Jongin."

Aku menurut, lalu dia mengangkat gaun ke atas kepalaku, memasukkan lenganku ke lubang lengan gaun dan menurunkannya. Dia terus menarik gaun itu turun sampai kepalaku melewati kerah, merapikan gaun itu di lekuk tubuhku. Ketika gaun itu sudah terpasang, dia mengangkat rambutku dan menggeraikannya ke punggung. Dia mundur sedikit dan mengamatiku dari atas ke bawah. Dia berdeham, tapi suara yang keluar saat dia bicara tetap serak.

"Sangat cantik," katanya sambil mencengir pelan. "Dan merah."

_Merah?_

Aku menunduk memandang gaun, warnanya jelas-jelas hitam.

"Celana dalammu," dia menjelaskan. "Warnanya merah."

Aku menyemburkan apa yang kupikir adalah tawa, tapi terdengar lebih seperti tangis melengking. Saat itulah aku menyadari air mataku masih mengalir menuruni pipi, jadi kuangkat tanganku ke wajah dan berusaha menghalaunya, tapi air mata itu terus mengalir.

Aku tak percaya dia baru melepas pakaianku untuk menunjukkan maksudnya. Aku tak percaya aku membiarkannya. Sekarang aku tahu apa maksud Sehun ketika dia bilang sulit untuk mengendalikan kedongkolannya di hadapan absurditas. Dia pikir rasa tidak percaya diriku adalah sesuatu yang absurd, dan dia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membuktikannya.

Sehun melangkah maju dan memelukku. Segala hal tentangnya nyaman dan hangat, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi. Satu tangannya dia letakkan di belakang kepalaku dan dia menekankan wajahku di dadanya. Sekarang aku menertawakan air mataku yang konyol ini, karena siapa coba yang begini? Siapa yang menangis ketika seorang lelaki menelanjanginya untuk pertama kali?

"Rekor baru," kata Sehun, menarikku dari dadanya supaya bisa memandangku. "Membuat pacarku menangis kurang dari tiga jam hubungan kami."

Aku tertawa lagi, kemudian menempelkan wajah ke dadanya dan balas memeluk, karena, kenapa dia tidak ada begitu aku terbangun di rumah sakit dua tahun lalu? Kenapa aku harus menjalani dua tahun penuh sebelum akhirnya diberi sedikit kepercayaan diri?

Setelah satu atau dua menit berusaha mengendalikan emosiku yang berubah-ubah, aku akhirnya cukup tenang untuk menyadari aroma Sehun tidak terlalu enak saat wajahku menempel di baju yang sudah dia kenakan selama dua hari.

Aku mundur selangkah dan mengusapkan jemari ke bawah mata lagi. Aku sudah tak menangis, tapi aku yakin maskaraku berantakan sekarang.

"Aku akan mengenakan gaun konyol ini dengan satu syarat," kataku. "Kau harus pulang dan mandi dulu."

Senyumnya melebar. "Itu juga bagian dari rencanaku."

Kami berdiri dalam hening lebih lama, kemudian aku tak tahan berada lebih lama lagi di dalam lemari ini. Aku menolak bahu Sehun dan mendorongnya ke kamar tidur. "Sudah hampir pukul 16.00," aku memberitahunya. "Kembali ke sini pukul 18.00, aku akan berdandan dan siap berangkat."

Dia berjalan ke arah pintu, tapi berbalik untuk menghadapku lagi sebelum keluar. "Aku ingin kau menggelung rambutmu ke atas malam ini."

"Jangan menguji keberuntunganmu."

Dia tertawa. "Apa gunanya ada keberuntungan jika aku tak bisa mengujinya?"

Aku menunjuk pintu. "Pergi. Mandi. Dan bercukur selagi melakukannya."

Dia membuka pintu dan mulai melangkah keluar. "Bercukur, ya? Kau berencana meletakkan bibirmu itu ke wajahku malam ini?"

"Pergi," kataku sambil mengeluarkan tawa kesal.

Dia menutup pintu, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol begitu dia masuk ke ruang duduk. "Merah! Celana dalamnya merah!"


	5. CHAPTER 4

proudly present :

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Reita Ariyanti

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

**.**

**OH SEHUN**

APA SEBENARNYA YANG KULAKUKAN?

Dia akan pindah ke New York. Ini hanya makan malam. Itu saja.

Tapi serius deh, apa sebenarnya yang kulakukan? Seharusnya aku tak melakukan ini.

Aku mengenakan jins dan masuk ke lemari mencari kemeja bersih. Tepat ketika aku mengenakan kemeja, pintu terbuka.

"Hei," sapa Kyuhyun, bersandar di kosen pintu. "Senangnya kau bisa pulang dan berganti pakaian sesekali." _Ya Tuhan. Jangan sekarang._ "Mau makan malam denganku dan Seohyun malam ini?"

"Nggak bisa. Punya kencan." Aku berjalan ke meja dan mengambil _kolonye_. Aku heran Jongin mau sedekat itu denganku padahal aku sebau ini. Agak memalukan.

"Oh ya? Dengan siapa?"

Aku mengambil dompet dari meja lalu menyambar jas. "Pacarku."

Kyuhyun tertawa saat aku melewatinya dan melangkah di koridor. "Pacar?" Dia tahu aku tidak ingin berpacaran, jadi dia mengikutiku untuk memeras lebih banyak informasi. "Kau tahu jika aku bilang pada Seohyun bahwa kau berkencan dengan pacarmu dia akan menginterogasiku sampai kepalaku meledak. Sebaiknya kau memberiku sesuatu untuk dikatakan."

Aku tertawa. Kyuhyun benar; pacarnya selalu ingin tahu segala hal tentang semua orang. Dan untuk alasan tertentu, karena akan pindah untuk tinggal bersama kami, dia pikir kami sudah menjadi keluarganya. Dan dia terutama suka ingin tahu jika urusannya tentang keluarga.

Kyuhyun mengikutiku ke pintu depan, terus sampai ke mobil. Dia menahan pintuku sebelum aku bisa menutupnya. "Aku tahu kau di mana kemarin malam."

Aku berhenti berusaha menutup pintu lalu duduk bersandar. Mulai lagi. "Pacarmu bermulut besar, tahu?"

Dia bersandar di pintu, menatapku sambil bersedekap. "Dia mengkhawatirkanmu, Sehun. Kami berdua mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa lihat nanti. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun menatapku tanpa bicara selama beberapa saat, ingin memercayaiku kali ini. Tapi aku sudah terlalu sering berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja, sekarang telinganya sudah kebal. Dan aku paham. Tapi dia tidak tahu kali ini memang benar-benar berbeda.

Dia menyerah lalu menutup pintu mobil tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tahu dia hanya berusaha membantu, tapi sebenarnya tidak perlu. Semuanya benar-benar akan berubah. Aku tahu betul itu begitu pandanganku jatuh pada Jongin hari ini.

**———**

AKU BERJALAN KE PINTU depan apartemen Jongin sekitar pukul 17.05. Aku tiba lebih awal, tapi, seperti kataku barusan… dia akan pergi ke New York dan aku takkan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Lima puluh lima menit tambahan bersamanya bagiku tidak cukup.

Pintu membuka nyaris seketika setelah aku mengetuknya. Baekhyun menyeringai padaku dan melangkah ke samping. "Oh halo, pacar Jongin yang tak pernah kudengar." Dia mengisyaratkan ke sofa. "Silakan duduk. Jongin di kamar mandi."

Aku melirik sofa kemudian ke lorong yang mengarah ke kamar Jongin. "Menurutmu dia tidak membutuhkan bantuanku di kamar mandi?"

Baekhyun tertawa, tapi seketika itu juga ekspresi wajahnya berubah datar dan serius. "Tidak. Duduk."

Chanyeol duduk di sofa di seberang sofa yang dipaksakan padaku untuk kududuki. Aku mengangguk padanya dan dia menaikkan alis memberi peringatan. Kurasa ini momen yang Jongin peringatkan itu.

Baekhyun melintasi ruang duduk dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Jongin bilang kau penulis?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sehun si penulis. Itulah aku."

Tepat sebelum dia melancarkan pertanyaan kedua, tiba-tiba Jongin muncul di muka lorong. "Hei. Benar saja, rasanya aku mendengarmu ada di sini."

Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia baru mandi. Aku menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan perempuan itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya berusaha."

Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke lorong, menunjuk Baekhyun tapi menatap Jongin. "Teman sekamarmu licik."

"Dia memang begitu," kata Jongin. "Dan kau sejam lebih awal."

"Lima puluh lima menit."

"Sama saja."

"Beda."

Jongin berbalik dan masuk ke kamar. "Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu, Sehun." Dia langsung ke kamar mandi di sisi kamar tidurnya. "Aku baru selesai berkemas. Belum mulai bersiap-siap."

Aku menempati tempatku kembali di tempat tidur. "Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menyamankan diri." Aku mengulurkan tangan dan meraih buku yang tergeletak di nakasnya. "Aku akan membaca saja sampai kau selesai."

Dia melongok dari pintu kamar mandi dan mengamati buku di tanganku. "Hati-hati. Itu buku yang bagus. Mungkin bisa mengubah pikiranmu tentang menulis novel roman."

Aku mengerutkan hidung dan menggeleng. Dia tertawa dan lenyap ke balik pintu lagi.

Aku membuka halaman pertama buku, berencana hanya membacanya sekilas. Dan sebelum tersadar, aku sudah di halaman sepuluh.

Halaman tujuh belas.

Halaman dua puluh.

Tiga puluh tujuh.

Ya ampun, ini seperti candu.

"Jongin?"

"Ya?" jawabnya dari kamar mandi. "Sudah selesai baca buku ini, belum?"

"Belum."

"Yah, sebaiknya kau selesaikan sebelum pergi ke New York supaya kau bisa memberitahuku apakah si tokoh wanitanya akhirnya tahu bahwa si tokoh pria sebenarnya kakaknya."

Jongin muncul di ambang pintu secepat kilat. "Apa?!" teriaknya. "Dia kakaknya?"

Aku cengar-cengir. "Kena kau."

Dia memutar bola mata dan menghilang lagi ke kamar mandi. Aku memaksa diri berhenti membaca kemudian menyingkirkan buku itu. Aku melihat sekeliling kamar Jongin dan suasananya sudah terlihat berbeda sejak aku pergi dari sini sejam lalu. Dia telah memindahkan semua foto di nakas padahal aku belum sempat melihat foto-foto itu dengan saksama. Lemari pakaiannya nyaris kosong, kecuali beberapa kotak di lantai.

Tapi aku sempat memperhatikan saat tadi masuk, gaunnya masih ada. Kuharap dia tidak berubah pikiran dan mengemasnya sebelum aku punya kesempatan untuk campur tangan.

Aku melihat gerakan lewat sudut mataku, jadi aku menoleh ke kamar mandi. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu.

Tatapan mataku langsung jatuh ke gaun itu. Aku harus memberi diri sendiri pujian karena memilih gaun yang itu. Bagian kerahnya cukup rendah untuk membuatku bahagia, tapi aku tidak yakin bisa berpaling dari wajahnya cukup lama untuk menatap belahan dadanya.

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa yang berbeda dengannya, karena Jongin tidak terlihat mengenakan riasan, tapi entah bagaimana dia tampak lebih cantik. Aku senang telah menguji keberuntunganku dan memintanya mengangkat rambut, karena dia telah menatanya jadi gelung kecil acak-acakan di puncak kepala dan aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku berdiri dan menghampirinya di ambang pintu. Aku menyandarkan tangan di kosen di atas kepalanya dan menunduk serta tersenyum kepadanya. "Luar biasa cantik," bisikku.

Dia tersenyum kemudian menunduk. "Aku merasa konyol."

"Aku nyaris tak mengenalmu, jadi aku takkan berdebat denganmu tentang tingkat inteligensiamu, karena kau bisa saja luar biasa bodoh. Tapi setidaknya kau cantik."

Dia tertawa dan memusatkan perhatian pada mataku sejenak, tapi kemudian perhatiannya teralih ke mulutku dan Ya Tuhan, aku ingin menciumnya. Aku begitu ingin menciumnya sampai sakit rasanya dan sekarang aku tak bisa tersenyum lagi karena aku teramat kesakitan.

"Kenapa?"

Aku meringis dan mencengkeram kosen pintu lebih kencang, "Aku sangat ingin menciummu, dan aku menggunakan segenap kekuatan untuk jangan dulu melakukannya."

Dia menarik lehernya ke belakang dan alisnya bertaut kebingungan. "Kau memang selalu terlihat seperti akan muntah saat merasa ingin mencium seorang gadis?"

Aku menggeleng-geleng. "Hanya denganmu."

Dia mendengus dan mendorongku saat lewat. Bukan itu maksud ucapanku. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan membayangkan menciummu membuatku mual. Maksudku, aku begitu ingin menciummu, perutku sampai melilit. Agak seperti kejang, tapi di perutku bukan di bawah sana."

Dia tertawa lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke dahi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapmu, Sehun si penulis?"

"Kau bisa menciumku dan membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Jongin menggeleng dan berjalan ke tempat tidur. "Tidak bakal." Dia duduk dan memungut buku yang barusan kubaca. "Aku banyak membaca buku roman, jadi aku tahu kapan waktu yang tepat. Jika kita akan berciuman, ciumannya harus layak masuk buku. Setelah kau menciumku, aku ingin kau melupakan semua tentang cewek Joy yang terus-terusan kausebut itu."

Aku melangkah ke sisi lain kasur dan berbaring di sebelah Jongin yang bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Aku berbaring menyamping dan menyangga kepala dengan siku. "Joy siapa?"

Dia cengar-cengir ke arahku. "Tepat. Mulai sekarang, setiap kau bertemu perempuan, sebaiknya kau membandingkan mereka denganku alih-alih dengannya."

"Menggunakan kau sebagai standar benar-benar tidak adil bagi sisa populasi perempuan."

Dia memutar bola mata, mengira aku bercanda lagi. Tapi sejujurnya, pikiran membandingkan Jongin dengan siapa pun itu menggelikan. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Dan menyebalkan rasanya aku hanya bisa menghabiskan beberapa jam bersamanya dan mengetahui itulah kenyataannya. Aku nyaris menyesal bertemu dengannya. Karena aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius dan dia akan pindah ke New York dan kami baru delapan belas tahun dan ada begitu… banyak… alasan… lainnya.

Aku memandangi langit-langit dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana ini bisa berjalan. Bagaimana aku bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya malam ini, mengetahui bahwa aku takkan pernah mengobrol dengannya lagi? Aku menutupi mata dengan lengan. Andai aku tak masuk ke restoran itu hari ini. Orang-orang tak bisa merindukan sesuatu yang tak pernah mereka kenal.

"Apa kau masih berpikir untuk menciumku?"

Aku mendongak di bantal dan memandangnya. "Aku memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih jauh daripada ciuman. Menikahlah denganku."

Dia tertawa dan merosot turun supaya bisa berhadapan denganku. Ekspresinya lembut dengan jejak senyuman di wajahnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menekankan telapaknya di leherku. Napasku tersentak. "Kau bercukur," katanya, mengusap-usapkan ibu jari ke rahangku.

Kurasa tak ada satu bagian tubuhku yang bisa tersenyum ketika dia menyentuhku seperti ini, karena tak ada satu pun yang baik mengenai kenyataan bahwa aku takkan bisa merasa seperti ini lagi setelah malam ini. Ini luar biasa kejam.

"Kalau aku meminta nomor teleponmu, maukah kau memberikannya?"

"Tidak," katanya nyaris seketika.

Aku mengatupkan bibir dan menunggunya menjelaskan alasannya, tapi dia tidak mengatakannya. Dia hanya terus mengusapkan ibu jari maju-mundur di rahangku.

"Alamat _e-mail_?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Apa kau setidaknya punya penyeranta? Mesin faks?"

Dia tertawa, dan rasanya menyenangkan mendengarnya tertawa. Udara terasa begitu berat.

"Aku tak ingin punya pacar, Sehun."

"Jadi kau mau mencampakkanku?"

Dia memutar bola mata. "Kau paham maksudku." Dia menarik tangan dari wajahku dan menopangnya di kasur di antara kami. "Kita baru delapan belas. Aku akan pindah ke New York. Kita nyaris tak mengenal satu sama lain. Dan aku berjanji kepada ibuku untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada siapa pun sampai umurku dua puluh tiga."

Setuju, setuju, setuju, dan… apa? "Kenapa dua puluh tiga?"

"Ibuku bilang kebanyakan orang sudah bisa menentukan kehidupan mereka pada usia dua puluh tiga, jadi aku ingin memastikan aku tahu siapa diriku dan apa yang aku inginkan dalam hidup sebelum membiarkan diri sendiri jatuh cinta. Karena jatuh cinta itu mudah, Sehun. Bagian yang sulit itu ketika kau ingin keluar dari sana."

Masuk akal. Jika kau si manusia timah. "Menurutmu kau bisa mengontrol apakah kau mencintai seseorang atau tidak?"

"Jatuh cinta mungkin bukan keputusan yang kaulakukan secara sadar, berbeda dengan menjauhkan diri dari situasi itu sebelum terjadi. Jadi, jika aku bertemu seseorang yang kupikir aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya… aku akan menjauh dari dia sampai aku siap untuk jatuh cinta."

Wow. Dia seperti _Socrates_ mini dengan segala petuah kehidupan. Aku merasa seharusnya aku mencatat ucapannya. Atau mendebatnya.

Tapi, jujur saja, aku lega dia mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini karena aku takut dia akan menciumku dalam keadaan dimabuk cinta dan meyakinkan aku bahwa kami adalah belahan jiwa pada pengujung malam. Karena Tuhan tahu seandainya dia meminta, aku akan langsung menyambutnya, menyadari itu hal terakhir yang sebaiknya kulakukan. Para pria tidak akan menolak gadis seperti dia, tak peduli betapa menjalin hubungan merupakan hal yang tak menarik bagi si lelaki. Para lelaki melihat payudara ditambah dengan rasa humor yang baik, dan mereka pikir telah menemukan cawan suci.

Tapi lima tahun terasa seperti selamanya. Aku yakin dia takkan mengingat malam ini setelah lima tahun. "Bantu aku kalau begitu. Maukah kau mencariku saat kau 23 tahun?"

Dia tertawa. "Oh Sehun, lima tahun lagi kau sudah jadi penulis terkenal dan takkan mengingat teman kecil tuamu ini."

"Atau mungkin kau sudah jadi aktris terkenal dan takkan mengingatku."

Dia tidak menanggapi. Bahkan, bisa dibilang, komentarku membuatnya sedih.

Kami tetap di posisi kami dalam keheningan, berhadapan di tempat tidurnya. Bahkan dengan bekas luka dan kesedihan yang tampak sangat jelas di sorot matanya, dia masih perempuan paling cantik yang pernah kulihat. Bibirnya tampak begitu lembut dan mengundang, sementara aku berusaha mengabaikan rasa terpilin di perutku, tapi setiap kali aku menatap mulutnya, intensitas dalam mencoba menahan diri benar-benar membuatku meringis. Aku berusaha tidak membayangkan seperti apa rasanya mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menciumnya, tapi dengan dirinya sedekat ini, aku sungguh berharap entah bagaimana aku sudah membaca setiap novel roman yang pernah ditulis, karena apa sih yang membuat ciuman jadi layak masuk buku? Aku perlu tahu supaya bisa mewujudkannya.

Dia berbaring di sisi kanan tubuh, dan dengan gaun yang dia pakai, banyak bagian kulitnya yang terpajang. Aku bisa melihat dari mana bekas lukanya dimulai, tepat di atas pergelangan tangan, naik terus ke lengan dan leher, melebar ke pipi. Aku menyentuh wajahnya seperti dia menyentuh wajahku. Aku bisa merasakannya mengernyit di bawah telapak tanganku, karena aku menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang beberapa jam lalu bahkan tak dia perbolehkan untuk kulihat. Aku mengusapkan ibu jari ke rahangnya kemudian menelusurkan tangan menuruni lehernya. Dia menegang di setiap tempat yang kusentuh. "Apa ini membuatmu tak nyaman?"

Matanya bolak-balik berpaling dan menatap mataku. "Aku tak tahu," bisiknya.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah aku satu-satunya orang yang pernah menyentuh bekas lukanya. Dulu aku pernah tak sengaja membakar diri saat mencoba memasak, jadi aku tahu seperti apa rasanya ketika luka bakar mulai sembuh. Tapi bekas-bekas lukanya jauh lebih mencolok dibandingkan luka bakar ringan. Kulitnya terasa lebih lembut dibandingkan kulit normal saat disentuh. Lebih rapuh. Ada sesuatu yang terasa berbeda di ujung jemariku yang membuatku ingin terus menyentuhnya.

Dan dia membiarkannya. Selama beberapa menit yang hening, tak satu pun dari kami berbicara selagi aku terus menelusurkan jemari di lengan dan lehernya. Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca, seakan dia di ambang menitikkan air mata. Membuatku bertanya-tanya apa dia tidak menyukainya. Aku bisa memahami kenapa ini mungkin membuatnya tidak nyaman, tapi dengan alasan ganjil, aku merasa lebih nyaman dengannya saat ini dibandingkan seharian ini.

"Seharusnya aku membenci ini untukmu," bisikku, menelusurkan jemari di bekas luka lengan bawahnya. "Seharusnya aku marah untukmu, karena melalui hal semacam ini pasti luar biasa menyakitkan. Tapi entah karena alasan apa, ketika menyentuhmu… aku suka rasa kulitmu."

Aku tak yakin bagaimana dia akan menerima ucapan yang baru keluar dari mulutku. Tapi itu sungguhan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa bersyukur atas bekas lukanya ini… karena itu jadi pengingat betapa ini bisa lebih parah. Dia bisa saja tewas dalam kebakaran itu, dan dia takkan berada di sampingku saat ini.

Kutelusurkan tangan menuruni bahu, menuruni lengannya, dan kembali ke atas. Ketika mata kami berserobok, ada jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Aku selalu berusaha mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa setiap orang memiliki bekas luka mereka masing-masing," katanya. "Banyak dari bekas luka itu lebih parah daripada bekas lukaku. Bedanya bekas lukaku terlihat sementara banyak orang lain bekas lukanya tidak kasatmata."

Aku tak bilang dia benar. Aku tidak bilang walaupun penampilan luarnya begitu cantik, aku hanya berharap diriku bisa seindah kepribadiannya.


	6. CHAPTER 5

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Reita Ariyanti

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

**_._**

**_KIM JONGIN_**

.

"SIAL. JONGIN! SIAL,sial, sial, berengsek, sial, sial."

Aku mendengar Sehun memaki seperti pelaut, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Aku merasakan tangannya di bahuku. "Jongin si transisi, ayo cepat bangun!"

Aku membuka mata dan dia sedang terduduk di tempat tidur, menyugar rambutnya dengan satu tangan. Dia tampak kesal.

Aku duduk dan menggosok-gosok mata supaya terbangun dari tidur.

Tidur.

Kami ketiduran?

Aku memandang jam dan di sana tertulis 20.15. Aku meraihnya dan membawanya dekat ke wajah. Tak mungkin.

Tapi itu betul. Sekarang pukul 20.15

"Sial," kataku.

"Kita terlambat makan malam," ujar Sehun.

"Aku tahu."

"Kita tidur dua jam."

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Kita menyia-nyiakan dua jam keparat, Jongin."

Dia terlihat benar-benar kelimpungan. Imut, tapi kelimpungan.

"Aku minta maaf."

Dia memandangku dengan bingung. "Apa? Tidak. Jangan bilang begitu. Bukan salahmu."

"Aku hanya tidur tiga jam kemarin malam," kataku. "Dan seharian ini aku benar-benar lelah."

"Yeah," balas Sehun sambil menghela napas frustrasi. "Kemarin malam aku juga kurang tidur." Dia mendorong tubuh dari tempat tidur. "Pesawatmu jam berapa?"

"Setengah dua belas."

"Malam ini?"

"Ya."

"Tiga jam lagi, maksudnya?"

Aku mengangguk.

Dia mengerang dan menggosok-gosok wajahnya. "Sial," katanya lagi. "Itu artinya kau harus pergi." Tangannya turun ke panggul lalu dia menunduk memandang lantai. "Itu artinya aku harus pergi."

_Aku tak ingin dia pergi._

Tapi dia harus pergi. Aku tidak suka perasaan panik yang menumpuk di dadaku. Aku tak menyukai kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan kepadanya. Aku ingin bilang padanya aku berubah pikiran, dia boleh mendapatkan nomor ponselku. Tapi jika aku memberinya nomor ponselku, aku akan mengobrol dengannya. Setiap saat. Dan aku akan teralihkan padanya, dan setiap pesan singkat yang dia kirim, dan setiap panggilan telepon, kemudian kami akan _Skype_ setiap saat, dan sebelum menyadarinya, aku tahu aku takkan lagi jadi _Jongin_ _si transisi_. Aku akan jadi _Jongin__ si pacar_.

Pemikiran itu seharusnya membuatku merasa lebih tidak suka daripada yang sebenarnya kurasakan saat ini.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi," kata Sehun. "Kau mungkin harus melakukan banyak hal selama beberapa menit ke depan supaya bisa berangkat ke bandara."

Tidak, sebenarnya. Aku sudah berkemas, tapi aku tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?" Bisa kutebak dia berharap aku menjawab tidak, tapi sebagian diriku butuh dia untuk pergi sebelum aku menggunakan dia sebagai alasan untuk tidak pindah ke New York.

"Aku akan mengantarmu keluar." Suaraku begitu pelan dan menyesal. Sehun tidak langsung bereaksi, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengatupkan bibir sampai membentuk garis tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Yeah," katanya, gugup. "Ya. Temani aku keluar."

Aku mengenakan sepatu yang sudah kusiapkan untuk kupakai ke restoran malam ini. Tak satu pun dari kami mengatakan apa-apa selagi berjalan ke pintu dengan enggan. Dia membuka pintu dan keluar lebih dulu, jadi aku mengikutinya. Aku memperhatikannya selagi dia berjalan di depanku di koridor. Tangannya mencengkeram tengkuk begitu kencang, dan aku sebal dia kesal. Aku sebal _karena aku kesal_. Aku sebal kami ketiduran dan membuang-buang dua jam terakhir kebersamaan kami.

Kami hampir sampai ke ruang duduk ketika Sehun berhenti dan berbalik. Sekali lagi, dia terlihat mual. Aku berdiri diam dan menunggu apa pun yang akan dia katakan.

"Ini mungkin tidak layak untuk masuk buku, tapi sementara harus cukup." Dia mengambil dua langkah cepat ke arahku sampai tangannya ada di rambutku dan bibirnya di bibirku. Aku terkesiap dan meraih bahunya, tapi seketika itu juga aku menyambutnya dan mengangkat tangan ke lehernya.

Dia membuatku bersandar ke dinding sementara tangan, dada, dan bibirnya dilekatkan ke tubuhku dengan rakus. Dia merangkum wajahku seakan takut melepasku pergi, dan aku berjuang mencari udara karena sudah lama sekali sejak aku berciuman, kurasa aku lupa bagaimana melakukannya dengan benar. Dia menarik diri cukup lama supaya aku bisa menarik napas kemudian dia kembali dan… tangannya dan… kakinya dan… lidahnya.

_Ya Tuhan, lidahnya._

Sudah lebih dari dua tahun sejak lidah seseorang ada di dalam mulutku, jadi aku beranggapan aku akan lebih ragu-ragu. Tapi begitu Sehun menyelipkan lidahnya ke antara bibirku aku langsung merekahkannya dan menyambut kehangatan ciuman yang lebih mendalam. Lembut. Memesona. Bibirnya, ditambah dengan bagaimana tangannya bergerak menuruni lenganku, semuanya terlalu berlebihan. Terlalu banyak. Banyak yang enak. Terlalu enak. Aku hanya bisa merintih.

Begitu suara itu meluncur keluar dari bibirku, dia semakin merapatkan tubuh. Tangan kirinya membelai pipiku dan tangan kanannya mencengkeram pinggulku, menarikku lebih dekat.

Aku sudah selesai berkemas. Dia tidak harus pergi saat ini juga.

Ya, kan?

Ya, dia tidak harus pergi sekarang. Percintaan melepaskan _endorfin_ dan _endorfin_ membuat orang terjaga, jadi bercinta dengan Sehun sebelum penerbanganku mungkin bisa menguntungkan. Sampai usia delapan belas tahun aku tak pernah bercinta, jadi aku membayangkan seberapa banyak _endorfin_ yang menumpuk di dalam sana. Kami bisa bercinta sebelum aku terbang dan aku takkan perlu tidur selama berhari-hari. Bayangkan betapa produktifnya aku nanti di New York.

Astaga, aku menariknya kembali ke kamarku. Jika dia kembali ke kamar bersamaku, aku takkan bisa menolaknya. Apa aku benar-benar ingin bercinta dengan seseorang yang takkan pernah kutemui lagi?

Aku gila. Aku tak boleh bercinta dengannya. Aku bahkan tak punya pengaman.

Sekarang aku mendorongnya kembali ke koridor, jauh dari kamar tidurku.

_Ya ampun, dia pasti pikir aku gila._

Dia menyandarkanku ke dinding lagi dan bersikap seakan sepuluh detik kebimbangan tadi tak pernah terjadi.

Aku pening. Aku begitu pening, rasanya enak sekali, _ibuku gila_. Bodoh, sinting, absurd, dan salah. Untuk apa seorang wanita mau mencari jati dirinya sendiri ketika dia takkan pernah bisa membuat dirinya sendiri senang seperti seorang pria bisa membuatnya senang. Oke, aku hanya bersikap bodoh. Tapi Sehun membuatku merasakan hal-hal menyenangkan saat ini.

Dia mengerang kemudian aku lepas kendali. Tanganku di rambutnya dan mulutnya di leherku.

_Sentuh payudaraku, Sehun._

Dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku dan menyentuh payudaraku.

_Sentuh yang satunya lagi._

Ya ampun, dia bisa telepati.

Bibirnya bergerak dari leher kembali ke mulutku, tapi tangannya masih di payudaraku. Aku yakin tanganku ada di bokongnya, menariknya lebih rapat, tapi aku terlalu malu akan tindakanku saat ini untuk mau mengakuinya.

"Maunya sih bilang cari kamar, tapi kukira itu yang kalian lakukan di dalam sana selama dua jam terakhir."

Baekhyun.

_Dasar jalang. Kusemprot dia begitu Sehun pergi._

Aku tak percaya aku berpikir seperti itu. Dia sahabat karibku.

_Endorfin_ itu buruk. _Endorfin_ jahat dan buruk, dan membuatku memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Sehun menarik bibirnya dari bibirku begitu mendengar suara Baekhyun. Dahinya disandarkan di sisi kepalaku dan tangannya meninggalkan tempat yang barusan dia sentuh dan meletakkannya di dinding di belakangku.

Aku menarik napas yang _amat sangat tertahan._

"Serius," kata Baekhyun. "Chanyeol dan aku bisa melihat segala sesuatu yang terjadi di koridor. Kupikir sebaiknya aku memotong sebelum kau hamil."

Aku mengangguk, tapi masih belum bisa bicara. Kurasa suaraku tersesat di suatu tempat di tenggorokan Sehun.

Dia menarik diri dan menatapku, jika Baekhyun tidak sedang berdiri di sana, aku pasti akan mencium bibirnya lagi.

"Jongin mau mengantarku keluar." Suaranya serak, dan itu membuatku tersenyum, mengetahui, bahwa sama seperti aku, fisik Sehun juga sama-sama terpengaruh.

"He-eh," balas Baekhyun. Begitu sahabatku lenyap dari pandangan tepiku, Sehun cengar-cengir dan mulutnya kembali ke mulutku. Aku tersenyum di bibirnya dan menyambar kemejanya, menariknya lebih dekat.

"Ya ampun kalian ini," Baekhyun mengerang. "Serius. Satu setengah meter jaraknya ke kamarmu dan tiga meter ke pintu depan. Putuskan mau ke mana."

Sehun menjauh lagi, tapi kali ini dia menjauh yang jauh. Seperti menjauh satu meter, sampai punggungnya bertemu dinding. Dadanya naik-turun saat dia mengusapkan tangan ke wajahnya. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar tidurku, kemudian kembali menatapku tajam. Dia ingin aku mengambil keputusan, tapi aku tak mau. Aku suka ketika dia mengambil kendali dan membuat keputusan untuk menciumku. Aku tak ingin keputusan berikutnya diserahkan ke tanganku.

Kami saling tatap selama yang terasa seperti satu menit penuh. Dia ingin aku mengundangnya kembali ke kamar. Aku ingin dia mendorongku kembali ke sana. Kami berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa kami seharusnya mengarah ke pintu depan.

Sehun menegakkan tubuh dan membenamkan tangan ke saku kemudian berdeham. "Butuh tumpangan ke bandara?"

"Baekhyun yang akan mengantarku," jawabku, agak kecewa karena aku, pada kenyataannya, sudah ada tumpangan.

Sehun mengangguk lalu sambil memindahkan bobot di kaki dia bergerak maju-mundur. "Yah, arah menuju rumahku memang tidak melewati bandara, tapi… aku akan berpura-pura demikian jika kau ingin aku mengantarmu."

Berengsek, dia menggemaskan. Kata-katanya membuatku merasa hangat dan lembut dan…Aku bukan beruang teddy keparat. Aku harus mengatasi ini.

Aku tidak langsung menyambar tawarannya. Aku dan Baekhyun takkan bertemu lagi sampai dia berkunjung ke New York pada bulan Maret, jadi aku tak tahu apakah dia akan marah jika aku bilang padanya bahwa aku lebih memilih diantar ke bandara oleh cowok yang baru kukenal setengah hari ini.

"Aku tak keberatan," kata Baekhyun dari ruang duduk. Sehun dan aku sama-sama memandang ke ujung koridor. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa, memandang kami. "Kami bukan saja bisa melihat kalian bercumbu dari sini, tapi juga bisa mendengar percakapan kalian."

Aku mengenal Baekhyun cukup baik untuk tahu dia sedang mendukungku. Dia mengedip padaku dan ketika aku melihat ke arah Sehun kembali, ada harapan di ekspresi wajahnya. Dengan santai aku bersedekap dan menelengkan kepala. "Rumahmu tidak kebetulan ada di dekat bandara, kan?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Sebenarnya, rumahku di dekat bandara. Menyenangkan sekali ya."

Sehun menghabiskan beberapa menit berikutnya membantuku beres-beres menit-menit terakhir. Aku mengganti gaun yang kupakai dengan celana yoga dan _T-shirt_ supaya nyaman di penerbangan. Dia memasukkan koperku ke mobilnya selagi aku berpamitan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ingat, aku milikmu seutuhnya selama libur musim semi," kata Baekhyun. Dia memelukku, tapi kami berdua bukan jenis yang menangis gara-gara perpisahan konyol. Dia tahu sama sepertiku bahwa perpindahan ini baik bagiku. Dia salah satu pemandu sorakku yang paling luar biasa sejak kecelakaan itu, berharap aku menemukan kepercayaan diri yang hilang dua tahun lalu. Dan tinggal di dalam apartemen ini takkan mewujudkan itu. "Telepon aku besok pagi supaya aku tahu kau sampai di sana dengan selamat."

Kami selesai mengucapkan selamat tinggal kemudian aku mengikuti Sehun ke mobilnya. Dia mengitari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untukku, tapi sebelum masuk, aku melihat pintu apartemenku untuk terakhir kalinya. Rasanya manis-getir. Aku baru beberapa kali ke New York dan tidak yakin apakah aku menyukainya. Tapi apartemen ini terlalu nyaman, dan nyaman terkadang bisa menjadi penghalang jika kau sedang mencari tahu tujuan hidupmu. Tujuan hidup diperoleh melalui kerja keras dan perjuangan. Tujuan hidup tak bisa dicapai ketika kau bersembunyi di tempat kau merasa nyaman dan enak.

Aku merasakan lengan Sehun memelukku dari belakang. Dia menopangkan dagunya di bahuku. "Kau ragu-ragu?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku cemas, tapi jelas tidak ragu. Belum.

"Bagus," katanya. "Karena aku tak ingin terpaksa melemparmu ke bagasi dan menyetir sampai ke New York."

Aku tertawa, lega dia tidak seperti ayahku, yang dengan egois berusaha membujukku untuk tidak jadi mengambil langkah ini.

Dia masih terus memelukku saat aku berbalik, tapi sekarang aku bersandar di mobil dengan dia menatapku. Aku tak punya banyak waktu luang sebelum harus _check in_ di bandara, tapi aku juga tak ingin terburu-buru tiba di sana padahal aku bisa menikmati ini beberapa menit lebih lama. Aku akan lari saja ke gerbang pemberangkatan seandainya aku terlambat.

"Ada kutipan yang mengingatkanku padamu, dari Dylan Thomas. Penyair favoritku."

"Apa?"

Senyum hangat perlahan mekar di bibirnya. Dia menunduk dan membisikkan kutipan itu di bibirku. "_Sudah lama aku ingin pergi, tapi aku takut; Ada kehidupan, kendati tak dijalani, bisa meledak._"

Wow. Dia hebat. Dan dia menjadikannya semakin baik dengan merapatkan bibir hangatnya ke bibirku, meraup wajahku dengan tangannya. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menjalinkannya di rambut Sehun, membiarkannya memiliki kendali penuh atas kecepatan dan intensitas ciuman ini. Dia menjaganya tetap lembut dan ringkas, dan aku membayangkan dia mencium sama seperti saat menulis. Ketukan lembut di papan ketik, setiap kata dipikirkan dengan saksama dan dilengkapi alasan.

Sehun menciumku seakan dia ingin ciuman ini jadi sesuatu yang diingat. Bagi salah seorang dari kami, entah siapa, tapi aku membiarkannya mengambil sebanyak yang dia bisa dari ciuman ini dan aku memberinya sebanyak yang aku punya. Dan ciuman ini sempurna. Menyenangkan. _Benar-benar menyenangkan._

Seakan dia benar-benar kekasihku dan ini sesuatu yang seharusnya kami lakukan setiap saat. Yang membawaku kembali pada kenyataan bahwa kondisi yang terlalu nyaman bisa jadi penghalang. Dengan ciuman seperti ini, aku bisa melihat diriku dengan mudah terjatuh ke dalam kehidupan Sehun, lupa untuk hidup dalam kehidupanku sendiri. Itulah kenapa aku harus melewati perpisahan ini.

Ketika ciuman ini akhirnya berakhir, Sehun mengusapkan ujung hidungnya ke ujung hidungku. "Coba katakan," ujarnya. "Pada skala satu sampai sepuluh, seberapa layak masuk bukukah ciuman pertama kita?"

Dia memiliki pemilihan waktu untuk melucu yang sempurna. Aku tersenyum dan menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya. "Setidaknya tujuh."

Dia mundur sambil terkejut. "Yang betul? Hanya itu yang kudapat? Tujuh?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku pernah membaca sejumlah ciuman pertama yang menakjubkan."

Dia menunduk pura-pura menyesal. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku menunggu. Aku bisa dapat sepuluh seandainya aku merencanakannya." Dia mundur, melepasku. "Seharusnya aku mengantarmu ke bandara, kemudian begitu kau tiba di sekuriti, aku bisa dengan dramatis meneriakkan namamu dan berlari ke arahmu dalam gerak lambat." Dia menirukan adegan itu dalam gerak lambat, bergerak di tempat sementara lengannya diulurkan ke arahku. "Joooonggiiinnn," katanya dengan suara yang diulur-ulur. "Jaaaangan tiiiinggalkaaaann aaakuuuu!" Aku tertawa keras-keras saat dia berhenti memerankan adegan itu dan merangkul pinggangku lagi.

"Jika kau melakukannya di bandara, setidaknya angkanya bisa sampai delapan. Mungkin sembilan, tergantung apa bisa dipercaya atau tidak."

"Sembilan? Hanya segitu?" ujar Sehun. "Jika itu hanya sembilan, sepuluh harus seperti apa?"

Aku memikirkannya. Apa yang membuat adegan berciuman di buku-buku begitu luar biasa? Aku sudah cukup banyak membaca buku-buku itu, seharusnya aku tahu.

"Kecemasan," jawabku. "Jelas butuh kecemasan untuk membuatnya jadi sepuluh."

Dia tampak kebingungan. "Kenapa cemas bisa membuat ciuman bernilai sepuluh? Beri aku contoh."

Aku menyandarkan kepala di mobil dan mendongak memandang langit sembari berpikir. "Aku tak tahu, tergantung pada situasinya. Mungkin pasangan kekasih itu tak diizinkan bersama, jadi faktor pelarangan menciptakan kecemasan. Atau mungkin mereka berteman baik selama bertahun-tahun dan ketertarikan yang tak terucapkan membangun cukup kecemasan untuk membuat ciumannya jadi sepuluh. Terkadang ketidaksetiaan menghasilkan kecemasan yang baik, tergantung karakter dan situasi mereka."

"Itu sangat kacau," ujar Sehun. "Jadi maksudmu jika aku berkencan dengan gadis lain dan aku menciummu seperti waktu di koridor, skalanya bisa naik dari tujuh ke sepuluh?"

"Jika kau berkencan dengan gadis lain, dari awal juga kau sudah tidak akan ada di apartemenku." Tiba-tiba tubuhku jadi kaku memikirkan itu. "Tunggu. Kau tidak punya pacar sungguhan, kan?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku punya, apakah ciuman berikutnya bisa jadi sepuluh?"

_Ya Tuhan. Kumohon jangan sampai aku jadi perempuan ketiga._

Dia melihat ketakutan di rona wajahku lalu tertawa. "Tenang. Kau satu-satunya pacar yang kupunya, dan kau akan segera putus denganku lalu pindah ke seberang negeri." Dia mencondongkan tubuh dan mencium sisi kepalaku. "Pelan-pelan denganku, Jongin. Hatiku rapuh."

Aku menekankan kepala ke dadanya dan kendati tahu dia bercanda, sebagian diriku tak bisa tidak merasa sedih karena akan berpisah dengannya. Aku membaca banyak ulasan untuk buku-buku audio yang kunarasikan, jadi aku sudah melihat komentar-komentar tentang bagaimana para pembaca akan melakukan segala hal untuk membuat kekasih di buku jadi nyata. Di sinilah aku kini, yakin berada dalam pelukan salah satu kekasih di buku, dan aku akan pergi darinya.

"Kapan audisi pertamamu?"

Dia benar-benar memiliki keyakinan besar terhadapku. "Aku masih belum mencari tahu. Sejujurnya, aku agak takut audisi lagi. Aku khawatir orang-orang akan melihatku sekali lalu tertawa."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ditertawakan?" tanyaku. "Satu, itu memalukan. Dan itu mematikan kepercayaan diri."

Sehun menatapku tajam. "Aku berharap mereka menertawakanmu, Jongin. Jika orang-orang menertawakanmu, itu berarti kau memang menempatkan diri di luar sana untuk ditertawakan. Tidak banyak orang memiliki keberanian untuk bahkan mengambil langkah itu."

Aku lega saat ini sudah gelap, karena aku bisa merasakan pipiku merona. Sehun selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang kesannya simpel, tapi saat bersamaan begitu dalam maknanya.

"Kau agak mengingatkanku pada ibuku," kataku.

"Memang itu tepatnya yang kumaksud," katanya jail. Dia menarikku lagi dan mencium puncak kepalaku. Aku harus segera ke bandara, tapi aku berusaha menunda-nunda keberangkatanku selama mungkin karena bayangan perpisahan sudah menghantui.

"Menurutmu kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Lengannya mengencang di sekelilingku. "Aku berharap begitu. Aku berbohong jika berkata aku tidak berencana memburumu saat kau 23 tahun. Tapi lima tahun waktu yang sangat lama, Jongin. Siapa tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi antara saat ini dan nanti. Sial, kemaluanku bahkan belum tumbuh-tumbuh amat lima tahun lalu."

Aku tertawa lagi, seperti yang selalu kulakukan terhadap semua ucapan Sehun hari ini. Aku tak tahu apakah aku pernah tertawa selepas dan sesering ini bersama satu orang.

"Kau benar-benar harus menulis buku, Sehun. Komedi romantis. Kau lumayan lucu."

"Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku mau menulis novel roman jika tokoh utamanya kau. Dan aku, tentu saja." Dia menarik diri dan tersenyum ke arahku. "Kita bikin perjanjian. Jika kau berjanji ikut audisi _Broadway_, aku akan menulis buku tentang hubungan yang tak bisa kita jalani berkat jarak dan usia yang belum dewasa."

Kuharap Sehun serius, karena aku suka idenya. Kalau saja bukan karena satu kekurangan yang mencolok. "Tapi kita takkan pernah bertemu lagi. Bagaimana kita bisa tahu masing-masing menjalani rencana tersebut?"

"Kita akan saling memegang janji," katanya.

"Tetap saja… kita takkan bertemu lagi setelah malam ini. Dan aku tak bisa memberimu nomor teleponku."

Aku tahu lebih baik tidak memberikan nomor teleponku ke padanya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang harus kulakukan sendirian dan jika Sehun punya nomorku, seluruh perhatianku akan tersita pada kapan dalam setiap harinya dia harus meneleponku.

Sehun melepasku dan mundur selangkah, bersedekap. Dia mulai melangkah maju-mundur selagi menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Bagaimana kalau…" Dia berhenti dan berhadapan muka denganku. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi tahun depan pada hari yang sama? Lalu tahun berikutnya juga? Kita lakukan itu selama lima tahun. Tanggal yang sama, waktu yang sama, tempat yang sama. Kita melanjutkan apa yang kita tinggalkan malam ini, tapi hanya untuk satu hari. Aku akan memastikan kau melakukan audisi-audisimu dan aku bisa menulis buku tentang hari-hari kita bersama."

Aku membiarkan kata-katanya meresap sesaat. Aku berusaha mengimbangi keseriusan di wajahnya, tapi prospek bertemu dengannya setahun sekali memenuhiku dengan antisipasi dan aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak bersikap terlalu sembrono. "Bertemu setahun sekali pada tanggal yang sama terdengar seperti dasar yang bagus untuk novel roman. Jika kau memfiksikan kisah kita, aku akan menambahkannya ke puncak daftar BD-ku."

Sekarang dia tersenyum. Aku pun begitu, karena pemikiran bisa menanti-nantikan tanggal ini merupakan sesuatu yang tak pernah kubayangkan bisa terjadi. 9 November merupakan hari peringatan yang aku takuti sejak malam kebakaran itu, dan ini kali pertama pikiran tentang tanggal itu membuatku dilingkupi perasaan positif.

"Aku serius tentang ini, Jongin. Aku akan mulai menulis buku itu malam ini jika itu berarti aku bisa bertemu denganmu November tahun depan."

"Aku juga serius," balasku. "Kita bertemu setiap 9 November. Tapi sama sekali tak ada kontak di antaranya."

"Cukup adil. 9 November atau tidak sama sekali. Dan kita berhenti setelah lima tahun?" dia bertanya. "Saat kita berdua 23 tahun?"

Aku mengangguk, tapi aku tak menanyakan apa yang kuyakini sama-sama kami pikirkan. Yaitu, apa yang akan terjadi setelah tahun kelima? Kurasa itu sebaiknya disimpan untuk nanti saja… ketika kami memang benar-benar bertahan pada rencana ajaib ini.

"Aku punya satu kekhawatiran," ujar Sehun, menjapit bibir bawahnya di antara jemari. "Apakah kita harus jadi… itu… monogami? Jika demikian, kurasa kita berdua punya perjanjian yang serius di sini."

Aku menertawakan kekonyolannya. "Sehun, tak mungkin aku memintamu melakukan itu selama lima tahun. Kupikir kenyataan kita meneruskan hidup kitalah yang membuat ide ini luar biasa. Kita berdua bisa mencari pengalaman hidup seperti yang seharusnya kita lakukan pada usia ini, tapi kita juga bisa bertemu setahun sekali. Ini pengaturan yang menguntungkan."

"Tapi bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita jatuh cinta pada orang lain?" tanya Sehun. "Jika kita akhirnya tidak bersama, apa itu tidak akan merusak bukunya?"

"Yang menentukan suatu buku memiliki akhir yang bahagia atau tidak bukan ditentukan dari pasangan di buku akhirnya bersama atau tidak. Selama dua orang itu berakhir dalam bahagia, tidak masalah jika mereka tidak bahagia bersama."

"Bagaimana jika kita jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain? Sebelum batas lima tahun itu?"

Aku kesal karena pikiran pertamaku adalah tak mungkin dia akan jatuh cinta kepadaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku lebih lelah. Bekas luka di wajah atau pikiran meremehkan diri yang berkaitan dengan bekas luka di wajahku. Aku menyingkirkan pikiran itu dan memaksakan senyuman.

"Sehun, tentu saja kau akan jatuh cinta kepadaku. Itulah alasan kenapa ada aturan lima tahun ini. Kita perlu pedoman yang tegas supaya hati kita tidak menguasai diri kita sampai kau selesai menuliskan bukumu."

Aku bisa melihat dari sorot matanya Sehun berpikir keras sembari mengangguk-angguk. Kami hening sesaat sembari merenungi perjanjian yang sudah kami buat. Tapi kemudian dia bersandar di mobil di sebelahku dan berkata, "Aku harus mempelajari novel-novel roman. Kau harus memberiku beberapa usulan judul."

"Tentu saja. Mungkin tahun depan kau bisa menaikkan level ciuman barusan dari tujuh ke sepuluh."

Dia tertawa, satu sikunya disandarkan ke kap mobil saat berhadapan denganku. "Untuk amannya, jika hal yang paling kausukai dalam buku adalah adegan ciuman, apa yang paling tidak kausukai? Aku harus tahu supaya aku tidak mengacaukan kisah kita."

"Akhir cerita yang menggantung," kataku seketika. "Dan cinta-instan."

Sehun merengut. "Cinta-instan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Saat dua tokoh bertemu dan diasumsikan memiliki koneksi luar biasa seketika itu juga."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis. "Jongin, jika itu hal yang paling tidak kausukai, kurasa kita sudah punya masalah."

Aku memikirkan ucapannya sejenak. Dia mungkin benar. Hari ini bersamanya cukup menakjubkan. Jika Sehun menuliskan apa yang terjadi hari ini, aku mungkin akan memutar bola mata dan bilang kisah ini terlalu norak dan tidak realistis. "Jangan melamar sebelum pesawatku berangkat dan kurasa kita akan baik-baik saja."

Dia tertawa. "Aku yakin aku ingin memintamu menikah denganku saat kita tadi di tempat tidurmu. Tapi aku berusaha tidak membuatmu hamil sebelum penerbanganmu." Kami tersenyum ketika dia membukakan pintu dan mengisyaratkanku untuk masuk ke mobil. Begitu kami sudah di jalan, aku membuka tas dan mengeluarkan kertas dan bolpoin.

"Sedang apa?"

"Memberimu PR," kataku. "Aku akan menuliskan lima novel roman favoritku supaya kau bisa mulai."

Aku ingin tertawa membayangkan Sehun memfiksikan kisah kami, tapi aku juga berharap dia benar-benar melakukannya. Tidak setiap hari seorang gadis bisa berkata dia memiliki karya fiksi asli yang secara bebas terinspirasi dari hubungannya dengan sang penulis. "Sebaiknya kau membuatku lebih lucu saat kau mengembangkan tokohku. Dan aku ingin payudara yang lebih besar. Dan lebih sedikit lemak tubuh."

"Tubuhmu sempurna. Rasa humormu juga," ujarnya.

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menggigiti bagian dalam pipi seakan malu untuk tersenyum. Sejak kapan pujian jadi bikin malu? Mungkin dari dulu juga begitu, hanya saja aku tidak merasa cukup dipuji untuk bisa mengetahuinya.

Di atas daftar judul buku, aku menuliskan nama restoran dan tanggal hari ini, jaga-jaga siapa tahu dia lupa. "Nah," kataku, melipat kertas dan memasukkannya ke kotak sarung tangan.

"Ambil kertas lain," perintah Sehun. "Aku juga punya PR untukmu." Untuk beberapa saat dia merenung kemudian berkata, "Ada beberapa hal. Nomor satu…"

Aku menuliskan nomor satu.

"Pastikan orang-orang menertawakanmu. Setidaknya seminggu sekali."

Aku mendengus. "Kau berharap aku ikut audisi setiap minggu?"

Dia mengangguk. "Sampai kau mendapatkan peran yang kau inginkan, ya. Nomor dua, kau harus berkencan. Katamu tadi aku laki-laki pertama yang kau bawa ke apartemenmu. Untuk gadis seusiamu pengalamanmu masih kurang, terutama jika kisah kita akan dijadikan dasar menulis novel roman. Kita butuh sedikit kecemasan. Berkencanlah setidaknya lima kali sebelum kita bertemu lagi."

"Lima?" Dia sinting. Itu lima kali lebih banyak daripada yang rencananya akan kulakukan.

"Dan aku ingin kau mencium setidaknya dua di antaranya."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Dia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kertas di tanganku. "Tuliskan itu, Jongin. Tugas nomor tiga. Cium dua cowok."

"Apa kau akan bilang tugas keempat adalah mencari muncikari?"

Sehun tertawa. "Tidak. Hanya tiga tugas. Ditertawakan seminggu sekali, berkencan lima kali, cium dua cowok yang berkencan denganmu. Gampang."

"Buatmu, mungkin." Aku menuliskan tugas-tugas konyol darinya kemudian melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke tasku.

"Bagaimana dengan media sosial? Apa kita boleh mengintip Facebook satu sama lain?" dia bertanya.

Sial. Aku tak terpikir soal itu, kendati aku tidak benar-benar memanfaatkan media sosial selama dua tahun terakhir. Aku mengulurkan tangan mengambil ponsel Sehun. "Kita akan saling blok," kataku. "Jadi kita tak bisa curang."

Dia mengerang, seakan aku baru menggagalkan rencananya. Aku mengotak-atik kedua ponsel kami dan mencari profil masing-masing, memblokir satu sama lain di segala macam media sosial yang bisa kupikirkan. Setelah selesai, aku mengembalikan ponselnya, dan menggunakan ponselku untuk menelepon ibuku.

Aku sarapan pagi sekali bersamanya sebelum dia berangkat kerja hari ini. Sarapan itu juga sekaligus menjadi acara perpisahan kami. Ibuku akan ke Santa Barbara selama dua hari, itulah kenapa Baekhyun yang rencananya akan mengantarku ke bandara.

"Hei," kataku ketika ibuku mengangkat telepon.

"Hei, Manis," katanya. "Sudah di bandara?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Aku akan kirim SMS saat mendarat di New York, tapi kau pasti masih tidur."

Ibuku tertawa. "Jongin, ibu-ibu tidak tidur saat anak mereka menderu melintasi langit dengan kecepatan 800.000 kilometer per jam. Aku akan menyalakan ponselku, jadi sebaiknya kau mengirim SMS begitu mendarat."

"Baiklah, aku janji."

Sehun melirikku dari sudut mata, mungkin bertanya-tanya aku bicara dengan siapa.

"Jongin, aku senang sekali kau melakukan ini," kata ibuku. "Tapi aku harus memperingatkanmu, aku mungkin akan sangat merindukanmu dan mungkin akan terdengar sedih saat kau menelepon, tapi jangan rindu rumah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Janji. Aku sedih karena tak bisa sering-sering bertemu denganmu, tapi aku lebih bahagia karena kau mengambil langkah ini. Dan aku berjanji hanya itu yang akan kukatakan tentang hal ini. Aku menyayangimu dan bangga padamu dan kita mengobrol lagi besok ya."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Mom."

Saat menutup telepon, aku memergoki Sehun menatapku lagi.

"Aku tak percaya kau belum memperkenalkanku pada ibumu," katanya. "Kita sudah berpacaran sepuluh jam loh sekarang. Jika aku tak segera diperkenalkan kepada ibumu, aku akan mulai menganggap urusan ini sebagai urusan pribadi."

Aku tertawa selagi menjejalkan ponsel ke dalam tas tangan. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tanganku sepanjang perjalanan ke bandara.

Kami tidak terlalu banyak bicara sepanjang sisa perjalanan. Selain bertanya tentang informasi penerbanganku, satu-satunya ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Kita sudah sampai."

Bukannya memarkirkan mobil, seperti yang kuharap akan dia lakukan, Sehun masuk ke lajur drop-off. Aku menganggap diriku menyedihkan karena kecewa dia tidak menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku masuk, karena dia toh sudah mengantarku sampai ke bandara. Aku tak boleh serakah.

Sehun mengeluarkan dua koperku dari bagasi mobilnya sementara aku mengambil tas tangan dan tas untuk di kabin dari dalam mobil. Dia menutup bagasi kemudian berjalan ke arahku. "Hati-hati di jalan," katanya sembari mencium pipiku dan memberiku pelukan singkat. Aku mengangguk dan dia kembali ke mobilnya. "9 November!" teriaknya. "Jangan lupa!"

Aku tersenyum dan melambai, tapi di lubuk hati aku bingung dan kecewa dengan minimnya emosi dalam ucapan perpisahannya.

Namun, mungkin lebih baik begini. Aku agak takut harus melihatnya pergi menjauh, tapi perpisahan yang tidak layak masuk buku ini, entah bagaimana, membuat ini jadi lebih mudah. Mungkin karena aku lumayan kesal gara-gara ini.

Aku menarik napas dalam dan menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari benak selagi melihat mobilnya menjauh. Aku meraih koper dan masuk ke bandara dengan tak cukup banyak waktu tersisa sebelum penerbanganku. Bandara masih berdengung kendati sudah larut malam, jadi aku bermanuver melewati keramaian dan menuju sebuah kios. Aku mencetak boarding pass, memasukkan koper, dan berjalan ke bagian pemeriksaan.

Aku berusaha tidak memikirkan apa yang sedang kulakukan. Bahwa aku akan pindah dari tempat yang kutinggali seumur hidupku ke kota tempat aku tak mengenal siapa pun. Memikirkan itu membuatku ingin menelepon taksi dan langsung pulang ke apartemenku, tapi tak bisa.

Aku harus melakukan ini.

Aku harus memaksa diri menjalani kehidupan sebelum kehidupan yang tak kujalani menelanku bulat-bulat.

Aku mengeluarkan SIM dari tas tangan dan bersiap untuk menyerahkannya kepada petugas selagi menunggu di antrean. Ada lima orang mengantre di depanku.

Lima orang berarti waktu yang cukup lama untuk membujuk diri supaya tidak jadi pindah ke New York, jadi aku memejamkan mata memikirkan segala hal di New York yang menarik bagiku. Kedai hotdog. Broadway. Times Square. Hell's Kitchen. Patung Liberty. Museum Seni Modern. Central Park.

"Jooonggiiinnn!"

Kelopak mataku terbuka.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Sehun berdiri di pintu putar. Dia berlari ke arahku.

Dalam gerak lambat.

Aku menutup mulut dengan tangan, berusaha tidak tertawa selagi dia merentangkan lengan lambat-lambat seakan berusaha meraihku. Dia berteriak, "Jaaaangaaan peeergiii duuuluuu!" selagi dia bergerak perlahan melewati kerumunan orang.

Orang-orang di sekeliling berhenti untuk melihat ada keributan apa. Aku ingin menggali lubang dan bersembunyi di dalamnya tapi aku tertawa terlalu keras untuk peduli tentang betapa memalukannya ini. Apa-apaan sih dia?

Ketika akhirnya sampai ke tempatku, yang rasanya seperti selamanya, cengiran lebar melintang di wajahnya. "Kau tidak berpikir aku hanya akan menurunkanmu lalu pergi begitu saja, kan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, karena itu tepatnya yang kupikir telah terjadi.

"Seharusnya kau mengenal pacarmu lebih baik daripada itu." Sehun menangkup wajahku. "Aku harus menciptakan kecemasan supaya bisa membuat ciuman bernilai sepuluh." Dia merapatkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan menciumku dengan penuh emosi, aku sampai melupakan banyak hal. Segala hal. Aku lupa di mana aku berada. Siapa aku. Ada lelaki ini dan aku perempuan, dan kami berciuman, dan rasa itu, simpul di perutku, rasa dingin di kulitku yang merinding, tangan di rambutku, lenganku yang terasa berat, dan sekarang dia menyeringai di bibirku.

Kelopak mataku mengepak terbuka dan aku bahkan tak tahu ciuman bisa membuat kelopak mata mengepak terbuka. Tapi ternyata bisa, dan kelopak mataku melakukan itu.

"Skala satu sampai sepuluh?" dia bertanya.

Ruangan itu seakan berputar, jadi aku menarik masuk aliran besar udara dan berusaha tidak goyang. "Sembilan. Jelas-jelas sembilan yang solid."

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Aku terima. Tapi tahun depan, nilainya akan sebelas. Janji." Dia mengecup kening dan melepasku. Sehun melangkah mundur dan aku menyadari semua orang yang ada di sekeliling kami sedang menatap, tapi sungguh, aku tak peduli. Tepat sebelum dia mencapai pintu putar, tangannya membentuk corong di mulut dan berteriak, "Semoga seluruh negara bagian New York menertawakanmu!"

Sepertinya aku tak pernah tersenyum selebar ini. Aku mengangkat tangan dan melambaikan perpisahan selagi dia menghilang.

Sebenarnya nilainya sepuluh.


	7. CHAPTER 6

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Reita Ariyanti

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

**_OH SEHUN_**

.

**" **_Ketika kau diayun kenangan_

_Begitu jauh dan teramat kelam_

_Kau tersangkut misteri_

_Yang membimbingmu menjalani hari_

_Kendati kau berdiri lemah_

_Dan kau tahu ke mana mengarah_

_Kukan selalu di sana_

_Ketika kau tak sanggup tengadah **"**_

**.**

Aku menulis puisi payah itu saat kelas tiga. Tulisan pertama yang pernah kutunjukkan pada seseorang.

Sebenarnya, aku tak pernah menunjukkannya kepada siapa pun. Ibuku menemukannya di kamarku, itulah kenapa aku jadi menghargai indahnya privasi. Dia menunjukkannya kepada seluruh keluarga dan itulah yang membuatku tak pernah ingin menunjukkan karyaku kepada siapa pun lagi.

Sekarang aku sadar ibuku tak bermaksud mempermalukanku. Dia hanya bangga kepadaku. Tapi tetap saja aku tak pernah menunjukkan tulisan-tulisanku kepada siapa pun. Rasanya seperti meneriakkan setiap isi kepalaku keras-keras. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak dimaksudkan untuk konsumsi publik.

Dan aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya kepada Jongin. Dia berasumsi, berdasarkan kesepakatan kami tahun lalu, bahwa aku akan menulis novel yang suatu hari akan dia baca. Dan meski dia mengklaim ini hanya fiksi, setiap kalimat yang kutulis selama setahun ini lebih jujur daripada yang sanggup kuakui terang-terangan. Kuharap setelah hari ini aku bisa mulai menulis ulang kisah itu supaya bisa memberinya sesuatu untuk dibaca, tapi selama setahun ini menuliskan hidupku yang kacau jadi semacam terapi.

Dan, walaupun sibuk dengan sekolah dan apa yang sekarang kusebut sebagai "terapi menulis", aku masih bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengerjakan PR yang dia berikan. Dan lebih banyak lagi. Aku sudah membaca 26 novel roman, padahal Jongin hanya merekomendasikan lima novel. Yang tak dia katakan adalah dua dari novel yang dia sarankan merupakan buku pertama dari serial, jadi tentu saja aku harus menyelesaikan serial itu.

"Risetku" sejauh ini menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin benar sekali. Ciuman di buku dan ciuman di kehidupan nyata tidak sama persis. Dan setiap kali membaca novel-novel ini, aku mengernyit ketika membayangkan beberapa ciuman yang kuberikan kepada Jongin tahun lalu. Ciuman-ciuman itu sama sekali tidak layak masuk buku, dan kendati setahun belakangan ini aku sudah banyak membaca, aku masih tidak yakin apa yang membuat suatu ciuman jadi layak masuk buku. Tapi aku tahu dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada yang pernah kuberikan.

Aku bohong jika mengatakan aku tak pernah mencium gadis lain sejak mencium Jongin November lalu. Aku berkencan beberapa kali dengan cewek-cewek sejak saat itu, dan ketika sambil bercanda Jongin bilang dia ingin aku membandingkan setiap wanita dengannya, keinginannya terkabul. Karena itulah yang terjadi dengan dua wanita yang kucium. Yang satu tidak selucu Jongin. Yang satunya lagi terlalu terpusat pada diri sendiri. Dan tak satu pun dari mereka memiliki selera musik yang bagus, tapi itu tak bisa dihitung karena aku tak tahu selera musik Jongin seperti apa.

Sesuatu yang rencananya ingin kucari tahu hari ini. Aku punya daftar hal-hal yang perlu kuketahui agar bisa mengerjakan _novel sungguhan_ yang kujanjikan padanya. Namun, sepertinya daftar itu akan dibiarkan tak terjawab, dan selama setahun penuh mempelajari novel roman serta menulis tentang 9 November pertama kami bersama jadi sia-sia.

Karena Jongin tidak muncul.

Aku memandang jam lagi untuk memastikan waktunya menunjukkan pukul yang sama dengan jam di ponselku. Sama.

Aku mengeluarkan kertas daftar PR untuk memastikan jamnya benar. _Benar_.

Aku melihat sekeliling sekali lagi, memastikan ini restoran yang sama tempat kami bertemu tahun lalu. Benar juga.

Aku mengetahuinya dengan pasti karena baru-baru ini restoran ini berganti kepemilikan dan namanya berganti. Tapi ini masih bangunan yang sama di alamat yang sama dan menu yang sama.

Jadi… kau ada di mana, Jongin?

Dia terlambat nyaris dua jam. Pelayan sudah mengisi ulang minumku empat kali. Dan lima gelas air dalam dua jam terlalu banyak untuk kapasitas kandung kemihku, tapi aku menunggu setengah jam lagi sebelum ke kamar mandi, karena aku khawatir jika aku tidak duduk di sini ketika dia masuk, Jongin akan berpikir aku tidak muncul lalu pergi.

"Permisi."

Denyut nadiku langsung berpacu mendengar suara perempuan itu, dan kepalaku tersentak naik. Tapi… dia bukan Jongin.

Aku langsung mengempis.

"Namamu Sehun, bukan?" tanya perempuan itu. Dia mengenakan label nama. Wendy. Wendy mengenakan label nama _Pinkberry_. Bagaimana Wendy bisa tahu namaku?

"Ya. Saya Sehun."

Dia mengembuskan napas dan menunjuk label namanya. "Aku bekerja di dekat sini. Ada cewek di telepon di sana dan bilang ini darurat."

_Jongin!_

Aku membuat diri sendiri terkesan dengan betapa cepatnya aku keluar dari bilik dan keluar pintu. Aku lari menyusuri jalan sampai tiba di _Pinkberry_ kemudian aku mengayunkan pintunya sampai terbuka. Laki-laki di belakang konter memandangku dengan tatapan aneh dan mundur selangkah. Aku kehabisan napas dan terengah-engah, tapi aku menunjuk telepon di belakangnya. "Ada yang menungguku di sambungan telepon?" Lelaki itu meraih telepon, memencet tombol, lalu mengulurkan gagang pesawatnya kepadaku.

"Halo? Jongin? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tidak langsung mendengar suaranya, tapi aku bisa tahu itu dia hanya dari desahannya.

"Sehun! Syukurlah kau masih di sana. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Pesawatku tertunda dan aku mencoba menelepon ke restoran itu, tapi nomor mereka sudah diputus, kemudian aku sudah harus masuk pesawat. Aku akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan nomornya saat mendarat, dan mencoba menelepon beberapa kali tapi sambungannya sibuk terus, jadi aku tak tahu mesti bagaimana. Aku di taksi sekarang dan aku benar-benar minta maaf aku terlambat, karena aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menghubungimu."

Aku tidak tahu paru-paruku bisa menahan sebegini banyak udara. Aku mengembuskan napas, lega dan kecewa, tapi benar-benar bersemangat dia datang kemari. Jongin ingat dan dia datang dan benar-benar meneruskan perjanjian ini. Walaupun dia sekarang sadar aku masih menunggu di restoran dua jam setelah waktu yang kami tentukan.

"Sehun?"

"Aku di sini," kataku. "Tak masalah, aku senang kau bisa datang. Tapi sepertinya kita bisa lebih cepat bertemu jika kau datang ke rumahku; lalu lintas di sini seperti mimpi buruk."

Dia meminta alamat rumahku dan aku memberikannya.

"Oke," katanya. Dia terdengar gugup. "Sampai bertemu sebentar lagi."

"Yeah, aku akan ada di rumah."

"Oh, tunggu! Sehun? Ngg… tadi aku berkata dengan gadis yang mengangkat telepon bahwa kau akan memberinya dua puluh dolar jika dia mau mengantarkan pesan padamu. Maaf ya. Dia bertingkah seperti tidak mau melakukannya, jadi aku terpaksa menyogoknya."

Aku tertawa. "Nggak apa-apa. Sampai nanti."

Dia bilang dadah dan aku menyerahkan telepon kepada Wendy, yang sekarang berdiri di belakang mesin kasir. Dia mengulurkan tangan meminta dua puluh dolar. Aku membuka dompet dan menyerahkan uang itu.

"Aku bersedia membayar sepuluh kali lebih besar daripada ini untuk telepon dari dia."

**.**

AKU MONDAR-MANDIR DI JALAN MASUK.

Apa yang kulakukan?

Banyak hal yang sangat salah dengan ini. Aku nyaris _tak mengenal wanita_ ini. Aku menghabiskan beberapa jam dengannya dan di sinilah aku berkomitmen menulis buku tentang dia? Tentang_ kami_? Bagaimana jika kali ini kami tidak _klik_? Bisa saja aku sebenarnya mengalami episode gila tahun lalu dan hanya sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik dan luar biasa memahami. Dia mungkin tidak sungguh-sungguh lucu. Bisa saja dia sebenarnya wanita menyebalkan. Mungkin dia tertekan gara-gara pesawatnya ditunda dan dia mungkin saja _tidak ingin_ hadir di sini.

Maksudku, siapa juga yang mau melakukan _ini_? Orang waras macam apa yang mau terbang melintasi negeri untuk bertemu seseorang yang tidak benar-benar dia kenal untuk satu hari?

Mungkin tidak banyak orang yang begitu. Tapi aku akan terbang tanpa ragu hari ini seandainya kami berjanji untuk bertemu di New York.

Aku mengusap wajah ketika ada taksi berbelok ke jalan rumahku. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk percaya bahwa ini sesuatu yang normal-normal saja. Ini tidak gila. Ini bukan komitmen. Kami berteman. Teman tentunya mau terbang melintasi negeri untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

_Tunggu_. Apa kami berteman? Kami bahkan tidak berkomunikasi, jadi mungkin ini bahkan tidak masuk kualifikasi sebagai kenalan.

Sekarang taksi itu melaju ke jalan masuk rumah.

Ya ampun, tenangkan sarafmu, Oh.

Mobil itu berhenti.

Pintu belakangnya terbuka.

Aku harus menyambutnya di pintu. Canggung rasanya jika aku berdiri begitu jauh.

Aku menghampiri taksi ketika dia menjejakkan satu kaki keluar dari mobil.

Kumohon, tetaplah jadi Jongin yang sama seperti yang kutemui tahun lalu.

Aku memegang gagang pintu dan merentangkannya terbuka. Aku berusaha tenang, tidak tampak gugup. Atau lebih parah, _girang_. Aku mempelajari cukup banyak novel roman untuk tahu kaum perempuan suka jika lelakinya agak berjarak. Aku baca di suatu tempat lelaki macam begitu disebut lelaki—_alfa_.

Jadi bersikaplah menyebalkan, Oh. Sedikit saja. Kau pasti bisa.

Jongin melangkah keluar dari mobil, dan ketika melakukan itu, rasanya seperti di film-film ketika segala hal bergerak dalam gerakan lambat. Sama sekali tidak sama dengan gerak lambat versiku. Yang ini lebih anggun. Angin bergerak dan helaian rambut menyapu wajahnya. Dia mengangkat tangan untuk menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi, dan saat itulah aku sadar perubahan yang ditimbulkan dalam satu tahun.

Jongin berbeda. Rambutnya lebih pendek. Dia berponi. Dia mengenakan kaus berlengan pendek, sesuatu yang tahun lalu katanya tak pernah dia lakukan.

Dia bersalut kepercayaan diri, dari kepala sampai kaki.

Ini hal paling seksi yang pernah kulihat.

"Hei," sapa Jongin selagi aku meraih ke belakangnya untuk menutup pintu mobil. Dia tampak bahagia bertemu denganku dan itu saja membuatku membalas senyumnya.

Percuma berusaha tampil berjarak.

Aku hanya bertahan nol detik, secara harfiah, saat berusaha mempraktikkan _alter_ _ego_ cowok alfa yang sudah kulatih.

Aku menghela napas yang tertahan setahun penuh dan melangkah maju untuk menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukan paling tulus yang pernah kuberikan kepada siapa pun. Aku menangkupkan tangan ke belakang kepalanya dan menariknya ke arahku, menghirup aroma Jongin yang bagaikan musim dingin yang segar. Dia langsung merangkul tubuhku dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku. Aku merasakan desahan lepas dari mulutnya dan kami berdiri dalam posisi seperti itu sampai taksi mundur keluar dari jalan masuk dan lenyap di belokan.

Dan bahkan setelah itu pun kami tak saling lepas.

Jongin meremas bagian belakang kausku sementara aku berusaha tidak kelihatan mencolok dengan kemungkinan bahwa aku agak terobsesi dengan gaya rambutnya yang baru. Rambutnya jadi lebih lembut. Lebih lurus. Lebih ringan. Segar, dansial, sakit rasanya.

_Lagi_.

Kenapa hanya dia yang membuatku mengernyit seperti ini? Jongin mendesah di leherku dan aku nyaris mendorongnya menjauh, karena, _brengsek_, ini terlalu sulit _kutanggung_. Aku tak yakin apa sebenarnya yang menggangguku. Kenyataan bahwa kami sepertinya langsung kembali memulai dari tempat yang kami tinggalkan tahun lalu atau kenyataan bahwa tahun lalu bukanlah kebetulan. Kalau boleh jujur, kupikir yang kedua. Karena setahun belakangan ini rasanya seperti di neraka, harus menjalani setiap menit dalam setiap harinya dengan Jongin di benakku tapi tak tahu apakah aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi atau tidak. Dan sekarang setelah tahu dia berkomitmen dalam rencana bodohku untuk bertemu setahun sekali, aku bisa membayangkan setahun penuh penderitaan di hadapanku.

Aku sudah takut membayangkan saat dia akan pergi lagi, padahal dia baru muncul.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu dan mendongak menatapku. Kusibakkan poninya supaya bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Walau barusan di telepon dia terdengar begitu panik, sekarang Jongin tampak begitu damai.

"Halo, Jongin si transisi."

Senyumannya melebar. "Halo, Sehun si penulis. Kenapa kau terlihat kesakitan?"

Aku berusaha tersenyum, tapi aku yakin tampangku saat ini tidak menarik. "Karena menahan diri untuk tidak menciummu sangatlah menyakitkan."

Dia tertawa. "Meskipun sangat ingin bibirmu ada di bibirku, aku harus memperingatkanmu, ciuman selamat datang mungkin hanya akan bernilai enam."

Aku menjanjikan ciuman bernilai sebelas. Ciuman itu berarti harus menunggu.

"Ayo. Mari kita ke dalam supaya aku bisa mencari tahu warna celana dalam yang kaupakai." Dia mengeluarkan tawa familier itu saat aku meraih tangannya dan menggandengnya ke arah rumah. Aku sudah bisa menebak tak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan. Dia masih Jongin yang sama dengan yang pernah kutemui tahun lalu. Mungkin Jongin yang lebih baik, malah.

Jadi… mungkin itu artinya aku harus mengkhawatirkan _segala _hal.


	8. CHAPTER 7

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Reita Ariyanti

Kredit : bacanovelonline

**.**

_Happy Reading!_

**.**

**_KIM JONGIN_**

.

AKU TIDAK MEMBAYANGKAN ini waktu dia bilang untuk bertemu di rumahnya. Aku kurang lebih menyangka akan bertemu di sebuah apartemen, tapi ini rumah dua tingkat yang lumayan modern. Rumah yang _rumahan_. Dia menutup pintu depan di belakangku dan berjalan ke tangga. Aku mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau tak bawa koper?" tanya Sehun.

Aku tak ingin memikirkan seberapa singkat aku sebenarnya bisa berada di sini. "Aku kembali ke New York malam ini juga."

Dia berhenti di tengah langkah dan menghadapku. "Malam ini? Kau bahkan tidak menginap semalam di California?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Aku harus ada di New York pukul 8.00. Pesawatku pukul 22.50 malam ini."

"Penerbangannya lebih dari lima jam," ujarnya, khawatir. "Dengan perbedaan waktu, pukul 6.00 pun kau belum akan sampai di rumah."

"Aku akan tidur di pesawat."

Alis Sehun yang berkerut rapat meregang lagi dan mulutnya mengencang. "Aku tidak suka kau harus melakukan itu," katanya. "Seharusnya kau menelepon. Kita bisa mengganti tanggalnya atau apa."

"Aku tak tahu nomor teleponmu. Lagi pula, itu akan merusak keseluruhan dasar bukumu. 9 November atau tidak sama sekali, ingat?"

Sepertinya Sehun cemberut, tapi seingatku dia yang membuat aturan itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Kita masih punya waktu enam jam sebelum aku harus kembali ke bandara."

"Lima setengah jam," dia mengklarifikasi. Sehun menaiki tangga lagi. Aku mengikutinya sampai ke kamar, tapi sekarang aku merasa dia sepertinya kesal padaku. Aku tahu mungkin sebenarnya ada cara supaya tidak perlu terbang pulang-pergi pada hari yang sama, tapi sejujurnya, aku tidak yakin Sehun akan muncul. Kupikir dia terbiasa menjalani hari yang gila dan spontan dengan pacar bohongan dan dia takkan mengingatku. Kupikir aku takkan terlalu malu pada diri sendiri karena sudah percaya dia akan muncul jika aku bisa langsung naik pesawat kembali beberapa jam kemudian dan berpura-pura itu tak pernah terjadi.

Tapi bukan hanya muncul, dia masih menungguku dua jam setelahnya.

Dua jam.

Ini benar-benar membuatku tersanjung. Aku mungkin sudah menyerah setelah menunggu satu jam, berpikir dia mengabaikanku.

Sehun membuka pintu dan mengisyaratkan agar aku masuk duluan. Dia tersenyum padaku saat aku masuk ke kamarnya, tapi senyumannya terasa dipaksakan.

Dia tak berhak marah padaku. Kami berjanji bertemu hari ini dan ya, aku terlambat, tapi aku muncul. Aku berbalik dan bertolak pinggang, siap membela diri jika dia mengatakan satu patah kata lagi tentang betapa sedikitnya waktu yang kami miliki. Sehun menutup pintu dan bersandar di sana, tapi bukannya mempermasalahkan itu, dia malah menendang lepas sepatunya. Kekecewaan lenyap dari wajahnya dan dia justru tampak… aku tak tahu ya…bahagia.

Setelah sepatunya lepas, dia melangkah cepat ke arahku dan mendorongku. Aku memekik saat terjatuh ke belakang, tapi sebelum bisa panik, punggungku bertemu awan. Atau kasur. Apa pun itu, benda itu benda paling nyaman yang pernah kupakai berbaring.

Sehun melangkah maju dengan seringai di wajah dan kilat di matanya. "Mari kita menyamankan diri," katanya. "Banyak yang harus kita obrolkan." Dia berdiri di antara lututku dan mengangkat sebelah kakiku untuk melepaskan sepatu. Sepatuku jenis _flat_, jadi bisa lepas dengan mudah. Bukannya melepas kakiku begitu saja, dia menelusurkan tangan di sepanjang kakiku selagi menurunkannya ke tempat tidur.

Aku lupa betapa panasnya California. Dia seharusnya menyalakan kipas angin.

Dia mengangkat kakiku yang satunya lagi dan mencopot sepatuku dengan cara yang sama, menelusuri kakiku dalam gerakan berputar, sambil terus cengar-cengir.

Apa di sini ketinggiannya berbeda dengan di New York? Ya Tuhan, sulit sekali bernapas di ruangan ini.

Begitu aku bertelanjang kaki, Sehun mengitariku dan duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

"Sini," katanya.

Aku menelungkup sementara dia berbaring di bantal dengan kepala disangga tangan. Dia menepuk-nepuk bantal di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak menggigit."

"Memalukan," kataku sambil merangkak ke tempatnya berada. Aku merebahkan kepala di bantal dan menghadapnya. "Sejak pertama bertemu, sembilan puluh persen waktu kita dihabiskan di tempat tidur."

"Tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Aku suka rambutmu."

Ucapannya membuatku gugup, tapi aku tersenyum seakan mendengar kata-kata semacam itu setiap hari. "Oh ya, _thanks_."

Kami berdiam sesaat dan menikmati momen ini. Aku mulai lupa seperti apa wajahnya, tapi karena sekarang dia ada di hadapanku, rasanya aku tak pernah pergi. Sehun tidak lagi tampak seperti remaja dibandingkan dengan tahun lalu. Dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah ketika aku bertemu lagi dengannya tahun depan, dia akan kelihatan seperti lelaki dewasa. Bukan berarti ada perbedaan antara lelaki dewasa dan lelaki yang berusia sembilan belas tahun, karena sebenarnya sama saja.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu," katanya. "Aku punya jutaan pertanyaan. Ada buku yang harus kutulis dan aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu."

Aku membuka mulut untuk mendebat, karena sepertinya dia tahu segala hal tentang aku. Tapi kemudian aku mengatupkan bibir, karena sepertinya dia tak tahu banyak tentang aku. Kami hanya pernah menghabiskan satu hari bersama.

"Apa kau menulis sesuatu tahun ini?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya. Apa kau mencium seseorang tahun ini?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Kau?"

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"_Kau mencium seseorang_, Sehun?"

Dia mengangguk. "Beberapa."

Aku berusaha supaya jawabannya tidak memengaruhiku, tapi seberapa banyak tepatnya beberapa itu?

"Dan kau membandingkan mereka semua denganku?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tahun lalukan aku sudah bilang, itu akan sangat tidak adil bagi sisa populasi wanita. Kau tak tertandingi."

Aku senang telah datang hari ini. Aku tak peduli jika harus tak tidur seminggu, itu sepadan dengan pujian ini.

"Bagaimana dengan pria-priamu? Kau berkencan lima kali?"

"Pria," aku mengoreksinya. "Hanya ada satu. Aku sudah berusaha."

Dia mengangkat alis, jadi aku segera menempatkan diri dalam moda membela diri. "Sehun, kau tak bisa berharap aku akan memamerkan diri, di negara bagian yang sama sekali baru, ketika aku tak pernah benar-benar _memamerkan_ diri. Ini butuh waktu. Aku begitu bangga ketika mencium satu pria itu. Dia pikir aku gila karena ciumannya, padahal aku hanya bahagia karena bisa mencoret sesuatu dalam daftar PR-ku."

Dia tertawa. "Ya, satu juga lumayan, kurasa. Tapi itu berarti PR-mu untuk tahun depan jadi lebih berat."

"Yah, begitu juga dengan PR-mu, kalau begitu. Dan omong-omong PR, aku mau bukti tentang buku yang kautulis ini. Aku ingin membaca sesuatu yang kautulis tentang kita."

"Tidak," ujarnya seketika.

Aku terduduk. "Apa? Tidak? Kau tak boleh bilang kau sudah menulis setahun ini tapi tak membuktikannya kepadaku. Beri aku sesuatu untuk dibaca."

"Aku tak suka orang-orang membaca apa yang kutulis."

Aku tertawa. "Serius? Itu kayak penyanyi opera yang menolak bersuara saat pertunjukan."

"Sama sekali tidak begitu. Aku akan membiarkanmu membacanya saat aku sudah selesai."

"Kau menyuruhku menunggu _empat tahun _lagi?"

Bibirnya melengkung membentuk cengiran selagi dia mengangguk.

Aku menjatuhkan diri kembali ke bantal penuh kekalahan. "Desah."

"Apa barusan kau _mengatakan_ desah? Keras-keras? Alih-alih mendesah saja?"

"Memutar bola mata."

Dia tertawa dan beringsut mendekat. Sekarang aku memandang ke atas dan dia memandang ke bawah, dan itu akan baik-baik saja dan bagus jika dia tidak sedang memandangiku seperti sedang merencanakan bagaimana bibirnya akan bertautan dengan bibirku.

Aku menarik napas saat tangannya menelusuri rahangku. "Aku merindukanmu, Jongin," bisiknya. "Sangat. Dan persetan jika aku tak mengakui ini, tapi aku berusaha jadi lelaki-_alfa_ itu selama dua detik dan tak bisa melakukannya. Jadi hari ini kau takkan mendapatkan Ben-_alfa_. Maaf."

Wow. Apakah dia sedang…

Ya, dia sedang melakukannya.

"Sehun," ujarku, menyipitkan mata. "Apakah kau…_booksting_?"

Dia mengangkat sebelah alis. "_Booksting_?"

"Yah. Saat lelaki keren membicarakan buku bersama cewek. Seperti pesan mesra, tapi diucapkan keras-keras, dan pembicaraannya tentang buku, bukan mesra-mesraan. Dan juga tak ada kaitannya dengan pesan. Baiklah, sama sekali tidak seperti pesan mesra, tapi menurutku itu masuk akal."

Dia tertawa sampai telentang. Aku beringsut mendekati Sehun dan meletakkan tanganku di dadanya saat menjulanginya. "Jangan berhenti," godaku dengan suara merayu. "Teruskan, Sehun. Apa kau membaca _ebook_ atau…" Aku menelusurkan jemari menuruni dadanya. "Buku bersampultebal?"

Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan tampang pongah mewarnai wajahnya. "Oh, buku-buku yang kubaca bersampul tebal. Dan aku tidak yakin kau siap mendengar ini, tapi… aku punya tumpukan BD-ku sendiri. Kau harus melihatnya, Jongin. Tumpukannya _tinggi_."

Aku mengerang, tapi aku tidak yakin itu hanya pura-pura mengerang.

"Aku juga sekarang tahu apa yang membuat ciuman jadi layak masuk buku," katanya. "Jadi bersiaplah." Dia bersandar pada sikunya lagi dan senyuman hilang dari wajahnya. "Sungguh. Ketertarikan perempuan pada lelaki-_alfa_ ini agak mengagetkanku, karena aku sama sekali tidak seperti para lelaki yang kau baca."

Yah. Kau lebih baik daripada mereka.

"Aku takkan pernah mengendarai sepeda motor, atau berkelahi dengan lelaki lain hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Dan kendati setahunan ini aku berfantasi bercinta denganmu, kurasa aku takkan pernah bisa berkata, _'Aku memilikimu,'_ dengan ekspresi datar. Dan aku selalu ingin punya tato, tapi mungkin kecil saja, karena tak mungkin aku bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Secara keseluruhan buku-buku itu menarik, tapi juga membuatku merasa sangat tidak pantas."

Dia tidak serius, kan. "Sehun, tidak semua lelaki di buku-buku yang kubaca seperti itu."

Dia menelengkan kepala. "Tapi kau tentunya suka pada cowok-cowok nakal jika kau suka membaca tentang mereka."

"Sebenarnya, itu tidak tepat," kataku padanya. "Aku menikmati membaca buku-buku semacam itu karena itu sama sekali bukan kehidupan yang aku jalani. Benar-benar berbeda dengan situasi apa pun yang mungkin akan kualami, untungnya. Tapi aku terhibur membacanya. Karena meski suka membaca tentang lelaki yang berkata pada seorang perempuan bahwa perempuan itu sudah amat sangat_ siap_ untuknya… jika ada yang berkata seperti itu padaku saat bercinta, aku takkan bergairah. Aku malah akan ketakutan bahwa aku tak sengaja mengompol."

Sehun tertawa.

"Lalu jika kau dan aku bercinta kemudian kau bilang padaku bahwa kau _memiliki_ aku, aku akan secara harfiah merangkak menjauh darimu, berpakaian, keluar dari rumahmu, lalu muntah di halaman depanmu. Jadi hanya karena suka membaca kisah lelaki-lelaki macam itu, tak berarti aku butuh lelaki dalam kehidupan _nyata_ yang bersikap seperti itu."

Dia menyeringai. "Bolehkah aku memilikimu?"

Sayang sekali dia hanya bercanda. "Aku sepenuhnya milikmu selama lima jam ke depan."

Dia mendorongku sampai berbaring. "Ceritakan padaku tentang anak yang kau cium itu." Sehun menggunakan kata _anak_ yang kedengarannya seperti menghina lelaki itu. Aku suka. Sehun yang cemburu itu imut. "Aku butuh tahu semua detail ciumanmu supaya aku bisa menambahkan subplot ke dalam buku itu."

"Subplot?" tanyaku. "Apa itu berarti kau sudah punya plot _sesungguhnya_?"

Ekspresinya tidak berubah. "Jadi, bagaimana kau bertemu dia?"

"Di tempat latihan."

"Kau berkencan dengannya?"

"Dua kali."

"Kenapa hanya dua? Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku ingin mengatakan "desah" lagi keras-keras. Aku benar-benar tak ingin membicarakan lelaki itu. "Hubungannya tak berjalan saja. Apa kita harus membicarakan ini?"

"Yap. Ini bagian dari perjanjian."

Aku mengerang. "Baiklah. Namanya Jin. Umurnya 21. Kami _audisi_ untuk drama yang sama dan kami bisa menyambung saat mengobrol. Dia menanyakan nomor teleponku dan kuberikan padanya."

"Kau memberikan nomor teleponmu padanya?" tanya Sehun, patah hati. "Terus, kenapa kau tidak mau memberikan nomormu padaku?"

"Karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Yah, pokoknya, kami pergi bersama akhir minggu itu dan berciuman beberapa kali. Dia baik. Lucu…"

Sehun mengernyit. "Lebih lucu daripada aku?"

"Rasa humormu tak tertandingi, Sehun. Berhentilah menggangguku. Jadi, aku setuju untuk keluar lagi dengannya. Kami ke tempatnya dan menonton film. Kami mulai bercumbu dan… aku hanya… aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Tak bisa melakukannya? Maksudmu melakukan…_itu_? Atau hanya tak bisa bercumbu?"

Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih aneh. Mengobrol dengan Sehun tentang bercumbu bersama lelaki lain atau kenyataan aku begitu nyaman berbicara dengan Sehun tentang bercumbu dengan lelaki lain.

Yah, sampai titik ini, setidaknya. Sekarang aku hanya ingin tutup mulut.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan dua-duanya. Itu…" aku memejamkan mata, tak ingin bilang padanya alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Tapi ini Sehun. Bicara dengannya terasa mudah.

"Rasanya berbeda. Dia membuatku merasa… entah ya. _Cacat_."

Aku bisa melihat jakun Sehun bergerak saat dia menelan ludah. "Jelaskan," katanya, singkat. Aku suka dia kedengaran agak kesal, seakan dia tidak benar-benar _ingin_ mendengar aku bercumbu dengan orang lain. Aku terutama suka bagaimana dia sepertinya agak protektif denganku.

Kurasa Sehun memiliki lebih banyak sisi _alfa_ dibandingkan anggapannya sendiri.

Aku mengembuskan napas berat, bersiap-siap mengucapkan kejujuran yang seharusnya tidak ingin aku bagi, tapi karena alasan tertentu _ingin_ aku bagi.

"Tahun lalu, sewaktu kau menyentuhku, kau membuatku merasa… cantik. Membuatku merasa tidak punya bekas luka. Atau… bukan begitu, ucapanku tidak tepat. Kau membuatku merasa bekas luka itu merupakan bagian dari apa yang _membuatku_ cantik. Dan aku tak pernah sekali pun merasa seperti itu, atau terpikir aku akan _pernah_ merasa seperti itu. Jadi saat bersama Jin, aku memperhatikan segalanya. Bagaimana dia hanya menyentuh sisi kanan wajahku. Bagaimana dia hanya mencium sisi kanan leherku. Bagaimana, saat kami bercumbu, dia berkeras agar lampunya dimatikan."

Sehun mengernyit seperti kesakitan lagi, tapi kali ini tampangnya begitu meyakinkan. "Lanjutkan," katanya, memaksakan kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pada satu titik dia berusaha melepas _bra_-ku, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak ingin dia melihatnya. Dia menerimanya dengan sangat baik dan tidak memaksaku untuk melanjutkan. Dan kalau boleh jujur, itu menggangguku sedikit. Aku agak ingin dia menghiburku dan bersikap seakan masih menginginkanku, tapi dia sepertinya tampak lega karena aku menghentikannya."

Sehun berguling telentang dan menggosok-gosok wajahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali ke posisi semula, menatapku. "Tolong, jangan bicara tentang si bodoh keparat itu lagi."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, gelombang panas yang mengejutkan seakan melibasku. Ibu jari Sehun mengusap rahangku dan ekspresinya penuh ketulusan. "Kau tak mau dia melihat apa?"

Kebingungan di wajahku mendorongnya agar bertanya lebih detail. "Katamu, _'Aku tak ingin dia melihatnya.' Tapi_ jika kau sudah melepas baju dan dia sudah melihat bekas lukamu, jadi apa yang kaumaksud?"

Aku menelan ludah. Aku ingin menutupi wajah dengan bantal dan bersembunyi. Aku tak percaya dia memperhatikan itu.

Malah, kurasa aku _akan_ menutupi wajah dengan bantal.

"_Stop_," katanya, ketika aku berusaha mengambil bantal. Dia menjejalkan bantal itu ke belakang kepalaku dan mencondongkan diri lebih dekat. "Ini _aku_, Jongin. Tak usah malu. Ceritakan apa yang kau maksud."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, berharap lebih banyak udara di paru-paru entah bagaimana akan memberiku keberanian lebih untuk menjawabnya. Kemudian aku mengembuskan napas sepelan mungkin supaya aku bisa menunda memberikan jawaban.

Aku menutupi mata dengan lengan dan mengucapkannya secepat yang kubisa. "Payudara kiriku."

Aku menunggunya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, atau menarik lenganku, tapi tidak. Aku tak percaya aku mengatakan itu padanya. Aku tak pernah cerita pada siapa pun, bahkan pada Baekhyun. Dalam kebakaran itu, bukan hanya sebagian besar tubuh sebelah kiriku terbakar, tapi seakan itu belum cukup jadi hukuman, aku terluka ketika mereka berusaha mengeluarkanku lewat jendela lantai atas. Untungnya aku tidak ingat apa pun di antara saat aku tertidur malam itu dan terbangun di rumah sakit, tapi bekas lukanya jadi pengingat setiap harinya. Dan payudara kiriku menanggung beban paling banyak. Dan aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu bagi pria, payudara harus cantik dan simetris, sementara payudaraku tidak.

Aku merasakan tangan Sehun di pergelangan tanganku dan dia menarik lenganku dari wajah. Dengan lembut dia menangkup pipiku. "Kenapa kau terganggu jika orang lain melihatnya? Karena berparut?"

Aku mengangguk, tapi kemudian aku menggeleng. "Ini sangat memalukan, Sehun."

"Bagiku tidak," katanya. "Dan seharusnya kau juga tidak usah merasa seperti itu. Ingat, aku pernah melihatmu tanpa pakaian, kan? Seingatku, itu lumayan menakjubkan."

"Kau hanya melihatku tanpa baju, seharusnya kau melihatku tanpa bra. Baru kau mengerti."

Sehun langsung bertumpu pada siku. "Oke."

Aku menatapnya dengan heran. "Itu bukan undangan."

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya."

Aku menggeleng. Aku bahkan tertawa, karena tak mungkin aku memampangkan payudaraku supaya dia bisa melongo untuk memandangi keburukannya.

"Aku ingin bersikap adil dalam membuat buku ini, dan luka-lukamu adalah sesuatu yang harus kuceritakan. Jadi sebaiknya kau membiarkanku melihatnya. Anggap saja riset."

Rasanya seakan ucapan Sehun menampar hatiku. "Apa?" Suaraku bergetar, kedengarannya aku seperti menangis. Padahal tidak. _Belum_. "Apa maksudmu kau akan menceritakannya dalam bukumu? Kau tidak bermaksud menuliskan bekas-bekas lukaku, kan?"

Kebingungan meronai wajahnya. "Itu bagian dari kisahmu. Tentu saja aku akan menuliskannya."

Aku mengangkat tubuh, bersandar di siku, lalu menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. "Aku ingin kau memfiksikan aku dan membuatku _cantik_, Sehun. Kau tak bisa membuat tokoh utamamu sebagai orang aneh. Tak ada yang ingin mengidentifikasi diri dengan tokoh seperti itu. Tokoh utama harus cantik dan…"

Sehun tiba-tiba berguling ke atasku dan menutup mulutku dengan tangannya. Dia menarik napas dalam, bersiap untuk menghadapi sesuatu yang rasanya seperti perkelahian. Dia segera melepaskannya, rahangnya berkedut kesal.

"Dengar ya," katanya, tangan Sehun masih di mulutku supaya aku tak menyela. "Aku marah sekali kau membiarkan sesuatu yang sepele membatasi bagian dirimu yang paling utama. Aku tak bisa membuatmu jadi cantik di buku ini, karena itu akan jadi penghinaan. Kau luar biasa _cantik_. Dan kau lucu. Dan satu-satunya saat aku tak benar-benar terpikat padamu adalah ketika kau mengasihani diri sendiri. Karena aku tak tahu apakah kau sadar akan ini atau tidak, tapi kau hidup, Jongin. Dan setiap kali bercermin, kau tak berhak membenci apa yang kaulihat. Karena kau berhasil menyintas ketika banyak orang tak seberuntung itu. Jadi mulai saat ini, saat memikirkan bekas lukamu, kau tak boleh membencinya. Kau akan mendekapnya, karena kau beruntung bisa ada di muka bumi ini untuk melihat bekas-bekas luka itu. Dan lelaki mana pun yang kau perbolehkan untuk menyentuh bekas lukamu sebaiknya berterima kasih atas hak istimewa itu."

Dadaku nyeri.

Aku tak bisa bernapas.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku, dan ketika melakukan itu, aku terkesiap menarik napas. Mataku dibingkai air mata dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak gemetar saat mencoba menahannya supaya tidak menetes. Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya tepat di atasku, membuai kepalaku di tangannya. Dia menekankan bibir ke sisi kepalaku kemudian berbisik, "Kau berhak mendapatkan itu, Jongin."

Dan aku mengangguk, karena dia benar.

Dia benar.

_Tentu saja dia_ benar. Aku hidup dan sehat, dan ya, kebakaran itu meninggalkan sidik jarinya di kulitku, tapi tidak mengambil bagian penting dariku. Api itu tidak berhasil meraih apa pun di bawah permukaan. Jadi kenapa aku memperlakukan diri seakan itulah yang terjadi?

Aku harus berhenti melakukan ini pada diri sendiri.

"Ssst," bisiknya, menghapus air mata di pipiku dengan ibu jari. Emosiku meluap-luap. Aku begitu kesal dia merasa berhak bicara padaku seperti itu, tapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya bicara padaku dengan cara seperti itu membuat hatiku berharap memiliki bibir supaya aku bisa mencium Sehun. Dan aku kesal sendiri karena begitu memikirkan diri sendiri selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Memang, kebakaran itu menyebalkan. Ya, aku berharap itu tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi itu sudah terjadi dan aku tak bisa mengubahnya jadi aku harus melupakannya.

Aku ingin tertawa, karena segala hal yang Sehun katakan seakan memindahkan bobot berat di dadaku dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga tahun aku bisa bernapas.

Semuanya terasa berbeda. Terasa baru. Udara seakan berdengung, mengingatkan aku bahwa aku beruntung bisa ada di sini, menghirupnya.

Jadi itulah yang kulakukan. Aku menarik napas dalam dan memeluk Sehun, membenamkan kepalaku di lekuk leher dan bahunya.

"Terima kasih," bisikku. "Dasar brengsek."

Aku merasakan dia tertawa, jadi aku merebahkan kepala kembali ke bantal dan membiarkannya menghapus lebih banyak air mata. Sehun menunduk menatapku seakan aku si cantik yang emosinya berantakan dan dia beruntung berada di atasku saat ini.

Kutelusurkan tanganku ke dadanya dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar di balik kaus. Debarannya sekeras debar jantungku.

Tatapan kami terkunci dan dia tak meminta izin ketika merundukkan kepala dan menyapu bibirku dengan bibirnya. "Jongin, aku tak tahan lagi. Aku akan menciummu sekarang dan aku tak menyesal."

Kemudian bibirnya mengklaim bibirku. Kepalaku pening, tubuhku seperti melayang, dan aku tak bisa menggerakkan lengan. Tapi aku tak perlu melakukannya, karena dia mengangkat tanganku ke atas kepala dan menautkan jemari kami, menekankannya ke kasur. Lidahnya bergerak menyapu lidahku dan ada banyak rasa dalam sentuhannya, seakan-akan dia menciumku dengan cara yang sama seperti saat dia memandangku. _Luar-dalam_.

Dengan gerakan perlahan dia menanamkan kecupan-kecupan menuruni leherku, menahan tanganku di kasur, tak membiarkanku balas menyentuhnya selagi dia mengeksplorasi kulitku. _Ya ampun aku merindukannya_. Aku merindukan perasaanku ketika bersamanya. Andai aku bisa menikmati ini setiap hari. Setahun sekali sama sekali tidak cukup.

Tekanan di tangan kananku lenyap saat dia menelusurkan tangan menuruni lenganku, terus sampai ke pinggang. Mulutnya kembali ke mulutku dan dia menciumiku lagi sementara tangannya perlahan merayap ke balik kausku. Hanya merasakan ujung jemari Sehun di kulit mengingatkanku saat aku memikirkannya setiap malam ketika kepalaku menyentuh batal.

"Aku akan melepas kausmu," katanya.

Aku bahkan tidak ragu.

_Aku bahkan tidak ragu?_

Dia menarik kaus melewati kepalaku lalu melemparkannya ke belakang. Tatapan matanya jatuh ke payudaraku, yang ditutupi bra hitam berenda yang tadinya aku yakin takkan dia lihat malam ini. Dia menyunggingkan senyum jail, menelusurkan ujung jemarinya di sepanjang renda. Dia meraup payudara kananku, mengusapkan ibu jarinya di permukaan kain yang menutupi puncak payudaraku. Begitu dia melakukan itu, aku mengernyit, karena aku telah membaca cukup banyak buku untuk tahu bahwa langkah berikutnya adalah menyentuhku dibalikkain. Seluruh tubuhku menegang karena kurasa aku tak ingin dia melepaskan bra-ku. Aku tak ingin dia melihat sekujur tubuhku. Belum pernah ada orang yang melihatku seutuhnya.

"_Baby_," katanya, menyusurkan bibir melintasi dadaku. "Rileks, oke?"

Aku bisa mencoba untuk rileks, tapi saat ini aku tegang karena dia memanggilku _baby_, bukan karena dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah orang lain lakukan.

Aku selalu menganggap panggilan sayang itu agak sedikit mengganggu, tapi karena Sehun yang mengucapkannya, rasanya pas.

Kutautkan jemariku ke rambut di belakang kepalanya dan membimbingnya ke payudara kiriku, bertanya-tanya bagaimana ini bisa berubah dari nol menjadi sepuluh hanya dalam sekian detik. _Astaga_ _dia melepas kait bra-ku_. Bibirnya ada di sana, menelusuri lekuk payudaraku dan jemarinya menarik kain itu ke bawah… semakin ke bawah… semakin ke bawah… _hilang_.

Aku merasakan udara di payudaraku yang terpajang, tapi mataku terpejam begitu rapat untuk bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi aku bisa merasakan bibirnya selagi dia menciumi dadaku tanpa keraguan, lidahnya menelusuri kulitku, mencumbu, mengecup, dan…menikmati.

"Jongin."

Dia ingin aku menatapnya, tapi aku merasa lebih nyaman tetap menutup mata.

"Buka matamu, Jongin."

Aku bisa melakukan ini.

Aku membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit.

Aku bisa melakukan ini.

Perlahan aku menurunkan pandangan sampai aku menatap matanya. "Kau cantik. Setiap jengkal dirimu sangat cantik." Sehun menekankan bibirnya di antara payudaraku kemudian perlahan-lahan mengusapkannya di kulitku, lidahnya mengusap bekas lukaku. Aku menunggu dia membuat alasan… untuk menolakku.

Tapi tidak. Dia malah cengar-cengir padaku. "Kau baik-baik saja? Boleh aku terus?"

Kecenderungan awalku adalah menggeleng, tapi seharusnya aku tidak membolehkannya. Di masa lalu, setiap kali mengkhayalkan momen ini terjadi, aku membayangkan diriku dengan tubuh yang sempurna dan tanpa bekas luka. Tapi di sinilah aku, menatap Sehun selagi dia menjelajahi setiap bagian tubuhku yang kuharap tidak seperti ini. Dan dia betul-betul menikmatinya.

Dan… aku juga begitu.

Aku mengangguk, dan mungkin mengerang lagi karena, _ya ampun_ dia tampak menggairahkan. Kenyataan bahwa aku alasan di balik tatapan membara di matanya membuatku merasa lebih diinginkan dibanding ketika aku membayangkan diriku bertubuh sempurna. Dia menciumiku kembali ke leher sampai menaungiku. Dia menyelipkan tangannya ke tengkuk lalu membenamkan kepala.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya memperlambat diri ketika sedang bersamamu."

Tapi bukan saja dia memperlambat. Dia benar-benar berhenti, karena pintu kamarnya mengayun terbuka.

Sehun buru-buru berbaring di atasku, menutupi tubuhku, tapi tidak cukup cepat hingga aku bisa melihat seorang perempuan berdiri di ambang pintu, membelalak.

Ya Tuhan. Pintunya. Perempuan.

"Sehun?" kata perempuan itu.

Kurasa aku akan panik.

"Bisa beri kami waktu sebentar, Seohyun?" kata Sehun tanpa memandang perempuan itu.

Pintu itu ditutup cepat-cepat dan permintaan maaf yang teredam terdengar dari baliknya. "Maaf! Oh, wow, maaf sekali!"

Reaksi Seohyun bukan reaksi pacar yang marah, jadi itu membuatku sangat lega. Namun tak berpengaruh banyak untuk meredakan rasa maluku.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf," ujar Sehun. "Aku tak tahu dia ada di rumah." Dia mengecup singkat bibirku kemudian mengangkat tubuh. "Jangan khawatir. Ini lebih memalukan baginya daripada bagi kita."

Aku memasang bra kembali lalu duduk di tempat tidur. "Itukan menurutmu."

Sehun memungut kausku dari kaki tempat tidur lalu kembali kepadaku, membantuku mengenakannya kembali. Dia cengar-cengir.

"Nggak lucu, tahu," bisikku.

Dia tertawa pelan. "Kalau mengenal Seohyun, kau akan tahu ini sebenarnya menggelikan."

Aku merasa tak tahu apa-apa dan baru pada momen inilah aku menyadari betapa sedikit yang kuketahui tentang Sehun. "Dia saudarimu?"

"Beberapa hari lagi dia akan jadi kakakku," jawab Sehun sambil menyelipkan kaki ke sepatunya. "Dia akan menikah dengan kakakku Kyuhyun akhir minggu ini. Mereka akan menyelenggarakannya di halaman belakang."

Dia punya kakak lelaki.

Aku diingatkan pada sedikit sekali yang sesungguhnya ku ketahui tentang keluarganya.

"Pernikahannya diselenggarakan di sini? Apa mereka tinggal di sini?"

Dia mengangguk. "Kakak-kakakku dan aku mewarisi rumah ini setelah ibuku meninggal. Kami semua tinggal di sini karena ada banyak ruang. Kakak tertuaku sering bepergian, jadi dia jarang sekali di sini. Kyuhyun dan Seohyun berbagi kamar utama di lantai bawah."

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku beranggapan Sehun anak satu-satunya. Dan aku tidak tahu ibunya sudah meninggal. Aku merasa cowok yang baru mencumbuku orang yang sama sekali asing. Sehun pasti memperhatikan kebingungan dan rasa malu yang masih terpampang di wajahku, jadi dia mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku dan tersenyum meyakinkan. "Main dua puluh pertanyaannya nanti saja ya, dan kau akan tahu nyaris semua hal tentangku dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu itu. Walau hidupku membosankan sekali. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan calon kakakku." Dia menarik tanganku sampai aku berdiri. Aku mengenakan kembali sepatuku dan mengikutinya keluar kamar. Kami sampai ke puncak tangga kemudian dia berhenti dan memberiku ciuman paling manis dan paling lembut sebelum melanjutkan turun ke lantai bawah mencari Seohyun.

Salahkan kenyataan bahwa aku terpukau pada novel-novel roman, tapi aku diyakinkan bahwa semakin besar tindakan seseorang, semakin besar perasaan cintanya. Beberapa adegan favorit dari buku-buku yang kubaca adalah poin penting di lengkungan kisah ketika si lelaki menyatakan cintanya untuk sang wanita dengan cara yang menakjubkan. Tapi perasaan yang ditimbulkan dalam diriku akibat satu kecupan kecil dari Sehun membuatku terpikir mungkin aku melewatkan bagian-bagian terbaik dari novel-novel itu. Mungkin tindakan-tindakan besar maknanya nyaris tidak sedalam hal-hal tak penting yang terjadi di antara dua tokoh utama.

Ini membuatku ingin membaca ulang semua yang pernah kubaca, karena sekarang aku mengalami hal-hal seperti ini dengan seseorang di kehidupan nyata.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata seseorang sementara Sehun menarikku masuk ke dapur. "Aku tak tahu kau ada di rumah dan aku sedang mencari gunting, tapi ternyata _kau ada_ di rumah dan gadis itu jelas-jelas bukan gunting."

Wanita itu imut. Lebih pendek daripada aku, rambut pirang California, dan wajah yang tak bisa menyembunyikan satu emosi pun. Karena saat ini, hanya dengan memandangnya, aku bisa menebak dia akan meledak.

"Seohyun, ini Jongin," ujar Sehun memberi tanda ke arahku.

Aku melambai dan Seohyun langsung melintasi ruangan dan memelukku. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin. Tak usah malu, sangat normal bagi Sehun untuk membawa perempuan ke kamarnya."

Aku melirik tajam ke arah Sehun dan dia mengangkat kedua tangan tanda membela diri, seakan dia tidak tahu kenapa Seohyun mengatakan itu. Aku mengangkat kedua tangan dengan telapak mengarah ke Sehun, tanda minta tolong, karena Seohyun memelukku begitu erat dan aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sehun berdeham dan Seohyun akhirnya melepaskanku.

"Oh, ya Tuhan, maksudku bukan begitu," katanya, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Ada wanita di kamar Sehun bukan hal _normal_. Sama sekali bukan itu yang kumaksud," ujarnya. "Aku hanya bermaksud mengatakan kau tak perlu malu, kita semua sudah dewasa. Aku tidak menyiratkan bahwa kau satu dari sekian banyak. Bahkan, dia jarang mengajak perempuan ke sini, jadi itu sebabnya aku tidak ragu masuk ke kamarnya, karena saking jarangnya aku tak pernah menyangka dia akan _ada di_ dalam sana. Bersamamu. Bersama wanita." Dia mondar-mandir sekarang, dan setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya, dia tampak akan menangis. Aku tak pernah melihat seorang pun yang tampak begitu membutuhkan pelukan dibandingkan dia saat ini.

Aku menghampiri Seohyundan dia berhenti berjalan. Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di bahunya. Aku menarik napas dalam, menegakkan postur tubuhku. Dia mengikuti gerakanku, menarik udara ke paru-parunya. Dengan tenang aku mengembuskan napas, dan dia mengikuti. Aku tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Seohyun. Sehun dan aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kelihatannya kau butuh segelas air. Atau sepuluh."

Dia mengangguk sambil gemetaran kemudian menangkup mulutnya begitu air mata mengalir.

Ya Tuhan. Sekarang kenapa lagi? Aku memandang Sehun untuk meminta tolong, tapi dia hanya balas menatapku seakan sikap seperti ini normal saja bagi Seohyun. Tapi akhirnya Sehun menghampiri Seohyun, membalik tubuh perempuan itu supaya menghadapnya.

"Hei," ujar Sehun menenangkan, menariknya ke dalam pelukan. "Kenapa?"

Seohyun menggeleng-geleng, menunjuk ke arah ruangan lain. "Kartu tempat duduk undangan sudah tiba, dan setengahnya salah eja, lalu meja dan kursi seharusnya datang tadi pagi, tapi jadwal pengirimannya diubah jadi besok, padahal besok tidak bisa karena besok seharusnya aku mengepas gaun terakhir kali dan sekarang aku harus ada di sini saat besok kursi dan meja diantar, lalu penerbangan ibuku dibatalkan, jadi malam ini dia tidak bisa membantuku menyelesaikan rangkaian bunga, dan…"

Sehun memotong ucapannya. "Tenangkan dirimu," katanya. Dia memberi isyarat ke kulkas, jadi aku masuk ke dapur dan menemukan botol _wine_ yang isinya masih separuh. Aku menuangkan segelas untuk Seohyun sementara Sehun menenangkan dirinya. Saat aku mengulurkan gelas itu kepadanya, Seohyun sudah duduk di bangku bar, mengusap air matanya.

"Terima kasih," katanya sembari mengambil _wine_ itu. "Biasanya aku tak segila atau setegang ini, tapi ini minggu paling parah dalam hidupku. Dan aku tahu semua ini akan sepadan pada akhirnya, tapi…" Dia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Jangan pernah menikah. Sampai kapan pun. Kecuali kau ke Vegas."

Aku membuat tampilan seakan aku menyerap sarannya, tapi tingkat stresnya cukup untuk membuat siapa pun tak punya niatan menikah.

"Tunggu," katanya, menunjukku. "Namamu Jongin? Kim Jongin?"

Oh, tidak. Jarang-jarang aku dikenali dari acara itu, tapi ketika ini terjadi, biasanya yang mengenaliku perempuan-perempuan seusia Seohyun. Perempuan-perempuan yang mungkin menonton acara itu dengan tekun.

"Kau bukan aktris yang dulu membintangi acara detektif itu, kan?"

Sehun merangkul bahuku seakan bangga akan kenyataan itu. "Tentu saja dia bintangnya."

"Tidak mungkin!" ujar Seohyun. "Aku selalu menonton acara itu! Yah, sampai mereka menggantimu dengan gadis yang tidak bisa berakting sama sekali itu."

Komentar itu membuatku merasa baik. Aku tak bisa memaksa diri untuk menonton acara itu setelah aku digantikan, tapi aku takkan berbohong dan berkata aku tidak sedikit lega acara itu berhenti mengudara dua musim kemudian karena _rating_-nya turun.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari acara itu?" tanya Seohyun. Kemudian, "Oh. Tunggu, aku ingat. Kau kecelakaan, ya, kan? Itukah kenapa kau mendapatkan bekas luka ini?"

Aku bisa merasakan lengan Sehun tiba-tiba menegang. "Seohyun," katanya.

Aku menghargai usaha Sehun menyela percakapan ini demi aku. Tapi sulit untuk tersinggung oleh Seohyun ketika jelas-jelas dia hanya penasaran dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud menghakimi.

"Tak apa-apa," kataku, begitu Seohyun terlihat bermaksud meminta maaf. "Itu kecelakaan yang tak menguntungkan, dan menyebalkan rasanya aku harus berhenti membintangi acara itu. Tapi bersyukur aku selamat. Bisa jadi lebih parah."

Aku merasakan Sehun mencium sisi kepalaku, dan aku beranggapan itu karena dia mengapresiasi bahwa kata-kata penyemangat yang dia ucapkan padaku di lantai atas tadi ternyata telah meresap.

Pintu depan membanting terbuka dan perhatian semua orang teralihkan dari percakapan mengenai karierku ke suara lelaki itu.

"Mana jalang kecilku?" panggil lelaki di pintu.

Ya Tuhan. Kuharap ini bukan sang calon pengantin lelaki.

"Leeteuk pulang," kata Sehun. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ke arah ruang duduk. "Ayo kuperkenalkan pada kakakku."

Aku mengikuti Sehun ke ruang duduk dan melihat seorang lelaki berlutut di pintu depan, mengusap-usap anjing putih kecil. "Nah, ini dia jalang kecilku," katanya dengan manis pada anjing tersebut. Semanis kalimat itu bisa terdengar, tapinya.

"Coba lihat siapa yang terbang kemari," kata Sehun, menarik perhatian lelaki itu.

Baru saat Leeteuk berdiri aku memperhatikan dia mengenakan seragam pilot. Leeteuk langsung memberi isyarat ke arahku. Aku takkan berbohong, bertemu orang-orang baru saja sudah cukup bikin canggung. Tapi bertemu dengan keluarga Leeteuk adalah jenis kecanggungan yang baru.

"Leeteuk, ini Jongin. Jongin, Leeteuk."

Leeteuk langsung maju dan bersalaman denganku, mengguncangnya. Sehun dan dia sangat mirip, aku tak bisa tidak menatapnya. Mereka memiliki rahang kuat dan mulut yang sama, tapi Leeteuk agak lebih tinggi dan rambutnya pirang.

"Dan Jongin adalah…" Dia membiarkan kalimat itu menggantung, menunggu Sehun menyelesaikannya. Tapi Sehun menatapku dan menunggu _aku _meneruskan kalimat itu.

Apa-apaan ini? Tiba-tiba aku ditempatkan di bawah lampu sorot.

"Aku adalah… alur cerita Sehun?"

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi Leeteuk mengangkat sebelah alis, ingin tahu. Dia tampak semakin mirip dengan Sehun saat melakukan itu. "Kau akhirnya menulis buku sungguhan?" tanya Leeteuk.

Sehun memutar bola mata dan menyambar tanganku untuk menarikku ke arah tangga. "Dia bukan alur ceritaku, dia pacarku dan hari ini peringatan satu tahun hubungan kami."

Seohyun ada di ruang duduk sekarang, berdiri di samping Leeteuk. Mereka menatap Sehun seakan selama ini pria itu menyembunyikan rahasia dunia paling besar.

"Kalian sudah pacaran setahunpenuh?" tanya Seohyun, mengarahkan pertanyaan ini kepadaku. Sebelum aku bisa bilang bahwa Sehun hanya bercanda, perempuan itu mengangkat kedua tangan, menyerah. "Sehun, kau tidak bilang bahwa kau akan mengundang orang lain! Aku kurang banyak memesan kursi dan Ya Tuhan, sekarang mungkin sudah terlambat!" Dia berderap keluar ruangan untuk melakukan panggilan telepon yang tak perlu.

Aku menampar lengan Sehun. "Keterlaluan! Dia sudah cukup tertekan, tahu."

Sehun tertawa kemudian memutar bola mata sambil mengerang dengan dramatis. "Baiklah." Dia menyusul Seohyun dan begitu hanya ada aku dan Leeteuk di dalam ruangan, pintu depan terbuka.Lagi. Demi Tuhan, ada berapa banyak orang yang muat di rumah ini?

Ketika lelaki yang baru datang ini berjalan melewati pintu, dia melihat Leeteuk lebih dulu. Mereka berpelukan kemudian dia menepuk punggung Leeteuk. "Katanya kau baru bisa datang besok."

Leeteuk mengangkat bahu. "Donghae menggantikanku hari ini supaya aku bisa pulang lebih cepat. Prakiraan bilang besok cuaca akan buruk dan aku tak ingin penerbanganku tertunda."

Kakak yang belum kukenal berkata, "Bung, jika kau sampai melewatkan makan malam latihan, Seohyun akan…" Suaranya mengecil ketika menyadari ada aku berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang duduk. Kusangka dia akan mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi dia hanya memandangiku lekat-lekat dari atas ke bawah dengan penuh curiga, seakan mereka jarang kedatangan tamu. Leeteuk menyela dan memberi tanda ke arahku.

"Sudah kenal pacar Sehun?"

Ekspresi lelaki itu tidak berubah, hanya melengkungkan alis yang nyaris tak kentara. Dia buru-buru menegakkan tubuh dan melangkah ke arahku. "Oh Kyuhyun," ujarnya, mengulurkan tangan. "Dan kau?"

"Jongin," jawabku dengan suara yang agak terintimidasi. "Kim Jongin."

Tidak seperti Leeteuk dan Sehun, Kyuhyun tidak menguatkan suasana akrab. Bukan berarti dia terkesan tidak ramah… dia hanya berbeda dengan kedua saudaranya. Dia lebih serius. Lebih mengintimidasi. Untuk sedetik aku melihatnya melirik sisi kiri wajahku dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apa anggapannya mengenai Sehun karena mengajak seseorang sepertiku ke rumah. Tapi kemudian aku teringat ucapan Sehun di lantai atas, dan betapa beruntungnya dia bisa mengajak seseorang sepertiku pulang. Alih-alih melakukan kebiasaanku membiarkan rambut jatuh menutupi wajah, aku berdiri lebih tegak—lebih percaya diri. Kyuhyun melepas tanganku ketika Sehun berjalan kembali ke ruang duduk.

"Seohyun sudah baik-baik saja," katanya. Sehun langsung berhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Matanya melebar sedikit, seakan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun, dan aku memperhatikan perubahan dalam sikapnya. Dia berusaha menutupinya dengan senyuman. "Katanya kau baru pulang nanti malam."

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan serangkaian kunci di meja di dekat sana kemudian menunjuk Sehun. "Kita harus bicara."

Aku tak bisa menerjemahkan nada bicara Kyuhyun. Dia tidak terdengar marah, tapi juga tidak terdengar senang.

Sehun tersenyum meyakinkan ke arahku sebelum mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar ruangan. "Aku akan kembali," katanya.

Aku ditinggal berdua dengan Leeteuk lagi. Aku membenamkan kedua tangan di saku jins, tak tahu harus melakukan apa selagi menunggu Sehun.

Leeteuk merunduk dan memungut anjing putih kecil di kakinya. Dia mengangguk ke arah tangga. "Aku belum mandi tiga hari. Jika salah satu dari mereka bertanya, bilang saja aku lagi mandi ya."

"Yeah," kataku. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Leeteuk."

Dia tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Jongin."

Dan sekarang aku sendirian. Beberapa menit terakhir ini agak aneh. Keluarga Sehun ini… menarik.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling ruang duduk, mencari petunjuk tentang siapa Sehun. Ada foto-foto dia dan kakak-kakaknya di rak perapian. Aku mengambil satu untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Sekarang sulit untuk ditebak, tapi dari foto-foto lama, jelas Sehun si bungsu sementara Leeteuk yang paling tua. Aku hanya tidak tahu berapa tahun perbedaan usia kakak-beradik ini. Mungkin dua atau tiga?

Aku tak melihat foto ibu mereka di mana pun. Membuatku penasaran sudah berapa lama dia meninggal dan di mana ayah mereka. Sehun belum mengatakan apa pun tentang ayahnya.

Aku mendengar dentuman keras dari lorong. Khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Seohyun, aku berjalan ke arah sana. Aku langsung berhenti ketika melihat Sehun didorong ke dinding sementara lengan Kyuhyun menahan lehernya.

"Kau ini tolol, ya?" kata Kyuhyun lewat gigi terkatup. Sehun memandangi Kyuhyun seakan ingin membunuhnya, tapi dia tidak berusaha membalas. Baru aku bermaksud bergegas menyusuri lorong untuk menarik Kyuhyun, dari sudut matanya Sehun melihatku. Kyuhyun kemudian menoleh untuk mencari tahu apa yang menarik perhatian Sehun dan begitu melihatku, dia mundur, melepas Sehun.

Aku begitu bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Kyuhyun berdiri di antara Sehun dan aku, memandang bolak-balik kepadaku dan Sehun. Begitu terlihat dia akan berbalik dan melangkah pergi, dia memutar tubuh dan menonjok Sehun tepat di matanya, membuatnya terhantam ke dinding di belakangnya.

"Apa-apaan!" teriakku pada Kyuhyun. Aku buru-buru menghampiri Sehun dan dia mengangkat sebelah tangan, memintaku untuk tidak mendekat.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Pergi ke lantai atas. Sebentar lagi aku menyusul." Dia menutupi mata dengan tangan, dan Kyuhyun masih berdiri di sana, tampak ingin memukul Sehun lagi. Tapi dia langsung mundur saat Seohyun tergopoh-gopoh berbelok ke koridor dan melihat adegan ini. Dia menatap bolak-balik ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sehun dengan tatapan terguncang, seakan ini benar-benar di luar sifat mereka berdua.

Yang membuat seluruh kejadian ini semakin membingungkan. Aku tak punya saudara lelaki, tapi sejauh yang kutahu, mereka memang suka memukul satu sama lain setiap saat. Tapi melihat reaksi Seohyun, sepertinya itu bukan hal lumrah di keluarga ini. Seohyun mungkin akan kembali menangis sebentar lagi.

"Apa kau _baru_ memukulnya?" tanya Seohyun pada Kyuhyun.

Untuk sepersekian detik Kyuhyun tampak malu, seakan ingin meminta maaf. Tapi kemudian dia mengembuskan napas cepat dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya," ujarnya, seraya mundur dari lorong. "Persetan, kau _pantas_ mendapatkannya."


	9. CHAPTER 8

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Reita Ariyanti

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

**_OH SEHUN_**

.

KAMI SEDANG DI KAMAR mandiku dan aku mencondongkan tubuh di konter selagi Jongin menepuk-nepukkan waslap basah di mataku, mengelap darah.

Aku tak percaya Kyuhyun memukulku di depan Jongin. Aku sangat marah dan berusaha tenang, tapi sulit sekali. Terutama ketika Jongin berdekatan denganku di kamar mandi seperti ini, menyentuh wajahku dengan ujung jemarinya.

"Kau mau membicarakannya?" Dia memungut plester _Band-Aid_ dan merobek bungkusnya.

"Tidak."

Dia melekatkan _Band-Aid_ ke wajahku dan merapikannya. "Apa aku harus khawatir?" Dia melempar kertas pembungkus ke tempat sampah dan meletakkan waslap di wastafel.

Aku menghadap cermin dan menyentuh bengkak di sekeliling mataku. "Tidak, Jongin. Kau tak pernah perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Atau Kyuhyun, dalam masalah ini."

Aku masih tidak percaya dia memukulku. Seumur hidupku, dia tak pernah memukulku. Sekali-dua kali dia pernah nyaris melakukannya. Kali ini dia melakukannya, entah karena benar-benar tertekan dengan persiapan pernikahannya atau aku sungguh-sungguh membuatnya marah.

"Bisakah kita pergi dari sini?" pintaku.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa bisa. Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke mana pun kau pergi."

Hanya melihat senyuman Jongin membuat keteganganku lebih mereda. "Aku punya ide," katanya.

**.**

"KAU KEDINGINAN?"

Ini kali ketiga aku bertanya dan Jongin terus menjawab tidak, tapi dia gemetaran. Aku memeluknya dan membungkuskan selimut lebih erat di sekeliling kami.

Dia ingin ke pantai, meski sekarang sudah nyaris gelap dan pada bulan November. Kami membawa makanan, dibeli dari _Chipotle_ tentu saja, dan dia mengatur piknik dadakan dengan selimut-selimut yang kami bawa dari rumahku. Kami selesai makan sekitar satu setengah jam lalu dan sedang mengobrol ringan, berusaha mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh. Terlepas dari seluruh beban menyangkut apa yang tadi terjadi di rumah, semua pertanyaan yang diajukan sejauh ini masih aman. Tapi tak satu pun dari kami menanyakan pertanyaan lain selama setidaknya dua menit, jadi kami mungkin sudah kehabisan bahan obrolan ringan. Atau mungkin keheningan ini pertanyaan itu sendiri.

Aku menggenggam tangannya di bawah selimut dan kami hanya menatap ombak yang memecah karang. Setelah sejenak, dia merebahkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Aku tidak pernah ke pantai lagi sejak aku enam belas tahun," katanya.

"Kau takut laut?"

Jongin mengangkat kepala dari bahuku lalu menarik kedua lutut dan memeluknya. "Dulu aku selalu ke sini. Setiap kali ada waktu senggang, di sinilah aku akan berada. Tapi kemudian kebakaran itu terjadi dan butuh waktu lama untuk pulih. Aku keluar masuk rumah sakit dan menjalani terapi fisik. Matahari tidak bagus untuk kulit yang sedang mengalami proses penyembuhan, jadi aku hanya… tak pernah ke sini. Bahkan setelah tak menjadi soal bagiku untuk terpapar sinar matahari langsung, aku tak lagi punya kepercayaan diri untuk muncul di tempat semua orang memajangkan sebagian besar kulit yang bisa mereka tampilkan."

Sekali lagi, aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku benci mengetahui betapa kebakaran itu mengambil begitu banyak kepercayaan diri Jongin, tapi kurasa aku masih tak tahu seberapa besar kehidupan yang direnggut kebakaran itu darinya.

"Senang rasanya bisa kembali ke sini," bisiknya.

Aku meremas tangannya, karena aku yakin hanya itu yang dia inginkan.

Kami duduk dalam hening lagi, dan benakku terus kembali pada kejadian bersama Kyuhyun di lorong rumah. Aku tak tahu seberapa banyak yang Jongin dengar, tapi dia masih di sini, jadi kurasa tak banyak. Akan tetapi, mengatakan bahwa dia melihat sisi lain diri Kyuhyun yang aku tak ingin dia lihat, mungkin ucapan yang terlalu sederhana. Jongin mungkin berpikir Kyuhyun orang berengsek, dan berdasarkan beberapa menit yang dia lihat dari Kyuhyun, aku takkan menyalahkannya.

"Waktu aku kelas empat, ada anak lebih tua yang suka menggangguku," kataku padanya. "Setiap hari di bus dia entah memukulku atau mengatakan hal-hal buruk padaku. Hal itu berlangsung berbulan-bulan, dan ada waktu-waktu ketika aku turun dari bus dengan hidung berdarah."

"Ya Tuhan," ujar Jongin.

"Kyuhyun beberapa tahun lebih tua daripadaku. Dia di sekolah menengah, tapi kami menumpang bus yang sama karena kami bersekolah di sekolah yang relatif kecil. Suatu hari, setelah anak itu memukulku tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun, aku menganggap Kyuhyun akan membelaku. Untuk memukul bokong anak itu karena akukan adik kecilnya. Itu hal-hal yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang kakak. Melindungi adik kecilnya dari perundung." Aku menyelonjorkan kaki dan menghela napas. "Tapi Kyuhyun hanya duduk di sana, menatapku. Dia tak pernah ikut campur. Dan sewaktu kami sudah di rumah, aku begitu marah padanya. Aku bilang sudah tugasnya sebagai kakak memberi pelajaran pada si tukang rundung. Dia tertawa dan berkata, 'Dan pelajaran apa yang _akan_ kau dapatkan jika aku melakukan itu?'"

"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena pelajaran apa yang seharusnya kudapatkan dengan dikerjai setiap hari? Kyuhyun berkata, _'Apa yang akan kau pelajari dengan aku menghentikan seorang perundung? Tidak ada. Jika aku ikut campur, apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari itu selain belajar untuk mengandalkan orang lain dan bukannya mengandalkan diri sendiri? Perundung akan selalu ada, Sehun. Kau harus belajar mengatasi itu sendiri. Kau harus belajar untuk tidak membuat mereka mengerjaimu. Dan aku memukuli anak itu untukmu takkan mengajarimu satu hal keparat pun'._"

Jongin menghadapku. "Kau mendengarkan nasihatnya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ke kamar dan menangis karena kupikir dia jahat padaku. Dan anak itu terus menggangguku berminggu-minggu setelahnya. Tapi suatu hari, aku mengerti begitu saja. Aku tak tahu bagaimana, tapi pelan-pelan aku mulai membela diri. Aku tak lagi membiarkan dia menggangguku sesering yang biasa dia lakukan. Tak lagi bersikap takut-takut di dekatnya. Dan setelah beberapa lama, ketika dia sadar perlakuannya tidak menggangguku lagi, dia akhirnya berhenti."

Jongin terdiam, tapi aku bisa tahu dia bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menceritakan kisah ini.

"Dia kakak yang baik," kataku padanya. "Dia orang baik. Aku tak suka kau melihat sisi dirinya seperti yang kau lihat hari ini, karena itu bukan dia yang biasa. Dia berhak marah padaku, dan tidak, aku tak ingin membicarakannya. Tapi kakak-kakakku orang yang sangat baik dan aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya."

Dia memandangku penuh syukur. Aku memeluk Jongin dan menariknya ke dadaku selagi aku berbaring di selimut yang menjadi alas kami. Aku memandang ke arah bintang-bintang, terheran pada kenyataan bahwa sudah lama sekali aku tidak benar-benar memandang bintang-bintang itu.

"Aku senang dengan pemikiran memiliki adik," ujar Jongin. "Aku tahu aku bertingkah seakan tidak suka ketika ayahku menceritakan hal itu tahun lalu, tapi aku selalu menginginkan adik. Sayangnya, tunangan ayahku itu tidak hamil sama sekali. Dia pikir ayahku punya uang, berkat status _semi-seleb_ ayahku. Ketika dia tahu ayahku sebenarnya bangkrut, dia pergi."

Wow. Aku jadi merasa tidak terlalu buruk dengan drama keluargaku yang dia saksikan hari ini. "Itu buruk sekali," kataku padanya. "Apa ayahmu marah?" Bukan berarti aku peduli. Lelaki itu layak mendapatkan karma negatif yang kembali kepadanya dengan cara dia memperlakukan Jongin hari itu.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Ibuku yang menceritakan semua itu. Aku belum mengobrol lagi dengannya sejak tahun lalu."

Itu membuatku sedih. Sepayah apa pun lelaki itu, dia masih ayah Jongin, jadi aku tahu itu pasti menyakitkan. "Orang macam apa yang pura-pura hamil untuk menjebak lelaki? Itu kacau sekali. Walaupun itu terdengar bagus untuk alur cerita buku."

Jongin tertawa di dadaku. "Itu hanya omong kosong dan terlampau berlebihan sebagai subplot." Dia meletakkan dagunya di lengan dan tersenyum padaku. Cahaya bulan menimpa wajahnya, menyinarinya seakan dia ada di panggung.

Yang mengingatkanku pada…

"Kau tidak mau cerita padaku tentang latihan-latihan yang sempat kau bilang tadi? Latihan untuk apa sih?"

Senyumannya lenyap. "Teater komunitas," jawabnya. "Besok hari pembukaan dan kami ada geladi resik besok pagi, itulah kenapa aku harus kembali cepat-cepat. Aku tidak mendapatkan peran utama dan bayarannya kecil, tapi aku menikmatinya karena banyak pemeran yang meminta saran dariku. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena aku memiliki banyak pengalaman di masa lalu, tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Senang karena aku tak mengurung diri di apartemen sepanjang waktu."

Aku suka mendengarnya. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan?"

"Jadwalku fleksibel. Aku masih rekaman untuk _audiobook_ dan pekerjaanku bisa menghidupiku, jadi baguslah. Aku harus pindah dari apartemen yang sekarang karena uang sewanya agak terlalu mahal, tapi… secara keseluruhan semuanya berjalan baik. Aku bahagia di sana."

"Bagus," kataku, menyugar rambutnya. "Aku bahagia kau bahagia di sana."

Dan itu sungguhan. Tapi aku takkan berbohong, ada sebagian diriku yang dengan egoisnya berharap aku akan bertemu dengan Jongin hari ini dan dia akan bilang bahwa tinggal di New York tidak cocok untuknya. Bahwa dia akan tinggal di L.A. lagi dan berpikir bahwa aturan lima tahun yang dia buat itu bodoh dan dia ingin bertemu lagi denganku besok.

"Kau punya pekerjaan, tidak sih?" tanya Jongin. "Aku tak percaya aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Aku membiarkanmu menyentuh payudaraku dan aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang kaulakukan untuk menghidupi diri."

Aku tertawa. "Aku kuliah di UCLA. Mahasiswa penuh waktu yang mengambil dua jurusan, jadi aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk bekerja. Tapi aku tak punya banyak tagihan. Aku memiliki cukup uang dari asuransi jiwa ibuku untuk menyokong hidupku sampai selesai kuliah, jadi untuk saat ini, itu sudah cukup."

Jongin nyaris bertanya berapa usia Sehun ketika ibunya meninggal, tapi tak yakin ingin percakapan ini berbelok ke sana saat ini. "Kau mengambil jurusan apa saja?"

"Penulisan Kreatif dan Komunikasi. Mayoritas penulis tidak cukup beruntung untuk menemukan karier untuk menghidupi diri sendiri, jadi aku ingin punya rencana cadangan."

Jongin tersenyum. "Kau tak memerlukan rencana cadangan karena dalam beberapa tahun ke depan kau akan punya novel laris untuk membayar tagihan-tagihanmu."

Aku berharap dia tidak benar-benar berpikir itu bisa terjadi.

"Apa namanya?" tanya Jongin.

"_Nama apa_?"

"Buku kita. Akan diberi judul apa?"

"Sembilan November."

Aku memperhatikan reaksi Jongin, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apa pendapatnya mengenai judul itu. Setelah beberapa saat, dia merebahkan kepalanya di dadaku jadi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi.

"Aku tak mengatakan ini padamu tahun lalu," ujarnya, suara Jongin lebih muram dibandingkan sebelumnya. "Tapi 9 November adalah peringatan kebakaran itu. Dan bisa menantikan saat bertemu denganmu pada tanggal ini membuatku tak lagi takut menghadapi tanggal ini sebesar yang biasa kurasakan. Jadi, terima kasih padamu atas ini."

Aku menarik napas singkat, sebelum bisa merespons, dia beringsut makin dekat dan melekatkan bibirnya dengan bibirku.


	10. CHAPTER 9

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Reita Ariyanti

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

**_KIM JONGIN_**

.

"KAU YAKIN DENGAN INI?"

Sehun mengangguk, tapi segala hal tentang sikapnya mengatakan sebaliknya.

Setengah jam sebelumnya, kami sedang bercumbu di pantai. Lima menit berciuman, Sehun langsung terduduk dan mengumumkan bahwa dia ingin membuat tato. "Malam ini," katanya. "Saat ini juga."

Jadi di sinilah kami. Dia duduk di kursi, menunggu sang seniman tato, sementara aku bersandar di dinding, menunggu nyalinya menciut.

Dia tak mau mengatakan padaku apa arti tato tersebut. Dia menatokan poetic di pergelangan tangan kirinya, ditorehkan di dalam garis paranada. Aku tak tahu kenapa Sehun tak mau menceritakan makna di balik kata "puitis" dan paranada itu, tapi setidaknya dia bukan menatokan namaku. Maksudku, aku menyukai pria ini. Sangat. Tapi menintakan secara permanen nama wanita di kulitmu adalah tindakan yang agak lelaki-alfa untuk dilakukan di awal hubungan semacam ini. Terutama di pergelangan tangan. Dan kenapa barusan aku menyebut ini sebagai hubungan?

Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana jika ini alasan kenapa dia membuat tato? Bagaimana jika dia mencoba menunjukkan diri sebagai pria yang lebih tangguh? Aku harus memperingatkan Sehun bahwa dia melakukannya dengan salah.

Aku berdeham untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Ehm. Aku tidak suka mengatakan ini, Sehun, tapi tato kata poetic di pergelangan tangan tidak terlalu seperti lelaki-alfa. Sebenarnya, itu kebalikannya. Kau yakin tidak mau tato tengkorak? Kawat berduri? Sesuatu yang berdarah-darah, mungkin?"

Bibirnya melengkung membentuk cengiran miring. "Jangan khawatir, Jongin. Aku tak melakukan ini untuk membuat para wanita terkesan."

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menyukai jawaban itu. Si seniman tato masuk kembali ke ruangan dan menunjuk pergelangan tangan Sehun tempat dia menggambarkan garis besar tatonya beberapa menit lalu. "Kalau kau sudah sreg dengan posisinya, kita akan mulai."

Tato itu disketsa dengan tinta dari satu sisi pergelangan tangan ke sisi lainnya. Sehun mengangguk dan berkata dia sudah siap. Sehun mengisyaratkan ke arahku. "Bolehkah dia duduk di pangkuanku dan mengalihkan perhatianku?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, menarik lengan Sehun ke hadapannya, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Begitu terlintas dalam benakku bahwa lelaki ini mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang Sehun lakukan bersama seseorang yang terlihat seperti aku, Sehun mengalihkan perdebatan mental tentang ketidakpercayaan diriku. "Sini," katanya, sambil menepuk-nepuk kaki. "Alihkan perhatianku."

Aku melakukan yang dia minta, tapi satu-satunya cara aku bisa duduk di pangkuannya hanya jika aku meletakkan masing-masing kakiku di sisi tubuhnya. Setidaknya aku mengenakan jins, tapi aku masih merasa canggung duduk seperti ini di tengah-tengah studio tato. Sebelah tangan Sehun bertengger di pinggangku, dan dia meremasnya. Aku bisa mendengar dengung jarum dan perbedaan samar suaranya begitu menekan kulit. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengernyit, hanya memberiku senyum simpul. Aku melakukan yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, jadi aku meneruskan obrolan ringan yang kami bagi di pantai.

"Apa warna favoritmu?"

"Hijau batu malasit."

Aku mengerutkan wajah. "Itu warna hijau yang sangat spesifik, tapi tak masalah."

"Itu warna matamu. Kebetulan itu juga mineral favoritku."

"Kau punya mineral favorit?"

"Sekarang aku punya."

Aku menunduk supaya dia tidak melihat senyum malu-maluku. Aku merasakan tangannya meremas pinggangku lagi. Kuterka jarum itu lebih mencuri perhatiannya dibandingkan aku, jadi aku melemparkan pertanyaan lain.

"Apa makanan favoritmu?"

"Pad Thai," jawabnya. "Kau?"

"Sushi. Nyaris mirip."

"Mendekati pun tidak," katanya.

"Dua-duanya makanan Asia. Apa film favoritmu?"

"Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini membosankan. Berusahalah lebih keras."

Aku mendongak dan menatap langit-langit sembari berpikir. "Baiklah, siapa pacar pertamamu?" tanyaku, menatapnya lagi.

"Suzy Bae. Usiaku tiga belas tahun waktu itu."

"Kupikir katamu namanya Joy."

Dia menyeringai. "Ingatanmu bagus."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, berlagak serius. "Aku bukan punya ingatan yang bagus, Sehun. Aku hanya luar biasa cemburu dan jadi tidak stabil jika berurusan dengan cinta masa lalumu."

Dia tertawa. "Joy cewek pertama yang kucium. Bukan pacar pertamaku. Usiaku lima belas, pacaran dengannya setahun."

"Kenapa kalian putus?"

"Kami umur enam belas waktu itu." Katanya seakan itu alasan yang valid. Sehun bisa melihat ekspresi wajahku yang penuh tanya, jadi dia melanjutkan, "Itu yang terjadi saat kau pacaran pada umur enam belas. Kau putus. Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa pacar pertamamu?"

"Sungguhan atau bohongan?"

"Dua-duanya," kata Ben.

"Kau." Aku memperhatikan matanya dengan saksama, mencari-cari apakah ada sorot kasihan di sana, tapi yang ada hanyalah semacam kebanggaan. "Berapa orang yang sudah kau tiduri?"

Mulutnya mengencang. "Tidak mau jawab."

"Lebih dari sepuluh?"

"Tidaj."

"Kurang dari satu?"

"Tidak."

"Lebih dari lima?"

"Aku bukan orang yang suka membocorkan rahasia."

Aku tertawa. "Ya, kau suka membocorkan rahasia. Lima tahun lagi kau akan bercerita kepada seluruh dunia tentang kita dalam bukumu."

"Empat tahun," dia mengklarifikasi.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?" tanyaku.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"Aku bertanya duluan."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau lebih tua daripada aku? Bukankah itu membuat para wanita menjadi tidak berselera? Berkencan dengan pria yang lebih muda?"

"Bukankah lebih membuat tidak selera jika pria berkencan dengan wanita yang mengenakan syal menutupi setengah wajahnya?"

Sehun meremas pinggangku dan menatapku tajam. "Jongin"

Dia mengucapkan namaku seakan itu keseluruhan dari ceramah itu sendiri.

"Aku hanya mencoba melucu," sanggahku.

Dia tidak tersenyum. "Menurutku merendahkan diri sendiri sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Itu hanya karena bukan kau yang melakukannya."

Sudut mulutnya berkedut seakan mencoba menahan senyuman. "Empat Juli," jawabnya. "Seluruh negeri merayakan ulang tahunku setiap tahun. Lumayan epik."

"Dua puluh lima Juli, yang artinya secara resmi kau lebih tua daripada aku. Aku bisa dengan aman mengejarmu dan tidak akan dianggap tante girang."

Tangannya naik beberapa senti dari pinggangku, kemudian dia menggerakkan ibu jari, perlahan-lahan. "Kau tak bisa mengejar orang yang rela dikejar, Jongin."

Oh, sial. Dia layak mendapatkan ciuman atas komentar itu, tapi ada cowok dengan mesin tato setengah meter dari sini dan aku bukan jenis perempuan yang mau bercumbu di tempat umum. Meski sebenarnya, aku melanggar batas dengan duduk di pangkuan lelaki.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuketahui tentangmu," katanya sambil menatap tajam. "Dan saat aku mengajukan pertanyaan ini padamu, aku ingin kau memikirkan jawabannya baik-baik dan jangan terburu-buru, karena ini bisa menguatkan atau malah merusak hubungan yang kita miliki."

Aku menelan ludah. "Oke. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Sehun mengernyit, hanya sedikit, dan aku tak yakin apakah itu gara-gara mesin tato atau dia cemas karena akan mengajukan pertanyaan ini. "Oke," ujarnya. "Jika kau hanya bisa mendengarkan satu band sepanjang sisa hidupmu, band mana yang akan kau pilih, dan kenapa?"

Aku langsung rileks. Ini mudah. Kupikir dia akan menggali lebih dalam dari sekadar band favoritku.

"X Ambassadors."

"Belum pernah dengar," katanya.

"Aku pernah menonton pertunjukan mereka dua kali," kata pria dengan mesin tato. Aku dan Sehun langsung menengok ke arahnya, tapi dia memusatkan perhatian pada pekerjaannya.

Aku kembali ke arah Sehun dan melengkungkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa band favoritku bisa menyatukan atau memisahkan kita?"

"Kita bisa menilai seseorang dari selera musik mereka. Aku yakin pernah membaca itu dari salah satu buku yang kau rekomendasikan padaku. Kalau kau memilih band yang kubenci, itu bisa bikin hilang selera."

"Yah, kau mungkin akan membencinya begitu mendengarkan band itu, jadi masalah ini belum selesai."

"Kalau begitu, aku takkan pernah mendengarkan mereka," katanya percaya diri.

"Tidak jika aku punya andil dalam hal itu."

"Apa lirik favoritmu dari lagu-lagu mereka?" tanya Sehun.

"Berubah-ubah tergantung suasana hati."

"Yah, kalau begitu, apa lirik favoritmu saat ini?"

Aku memejamkan mata sebentar dan menyanyikan salah satu lagu mereka di benakku sampai aku mendapatkan lirik yang sesuai dengan momen ini. Aku membuka mata dan tersenyum. "You're so gorgeous, 'cause you make me feel gorgeous."

Senyum samar tersungging di bibir Sehun. "Aku suka itu," katanya, mengusapkan ibu jari melintasi kulit di pinggangku, Kami saling tatap beberapa saat. Aku bisa melihat dadanya mengembang dengan lebih mencolok, dan mengetahui dia bergairah kendati ada jarum menusuk kulitnya membuatku merasa agak menang.

Aku terpikir untuk mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan memberinya kecupan kecil di bibir, tapi sebelum melakukan itu, si seniman tato berkata, "Beres!"

Aku turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan kami melihat hasil akhirnya sebelum pergelangan tangan Sehun diperban. Hasilnya bagus, tapi aku masih belum tahu apa yang mendorongnya atau kenapa dia harus melakukannya malam ini, tapi aku senang aku ada di sini bersama Sehun selagi dia melakukannya.

Dia berdiri dan mengeluarkan dompet untuk memberi si seniman tip. Ketika Sehun menggandeng tanganku saat akan berjalan ke mobilnya, setiap langkah yang kuambil terasa semakin berat, karena aku tahu seiring setiap langkah, kami semakin dekat dengan perpisahan lainnya.

Dalam perjalanan ke bandara, aku gelisah sepanjang waktu. Aku terus bertanya pada diri sendiri apakah dorongan baru yang tak ingin naik pesawat untuk kembali ke New York adalah buntut dari apa yang kurasakan terhadap Sehun atau terhadap New York.

Aku tahu aku bilang padanya di pantai bahwa aku bahagia di New York, tapi di sana pun aku sama tak bahagianya seperti saat tinggal di sini. Aku hanya tak ingin dia tahu itu. Aku berharap keterlibatanku dalam teater komunitas akan membantuku mendapatkan lebih banyak teman. Lagi pula, ini baru satu tahun. Tapi ini tahun yang sulit. Dan betapa pun besarnya keinginanku untuk mengerjakan PR yang Sehun berikan, mengikuti satu audisi ke audisi berikutnya terasa melelahkan ketika yang kudapatkan hanyalah penolakan. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah ayahku benar. Aku mungkin bermimpi terlalu besar. Dan walaupun Sehun mengembalikan sejumlah besar kepercayaan diriku, itu tidak membuat industri yang dibangun dari penampilan ini menjadi tak lebih dangkal.

Dan Broadway begitu jauh dari jangkauanku sampai rasanya menggelikan. Jumlah orang yang datang untuk ikut audisi membuatku merasa seperti semut kecil di dalam koloni raksasa. Satu-satunya kesempatan aku mungkin tampil menonjol adalah jika ada peran yang membutuhkan seseorang yang sungguh-sungguh memiliki bekas luka di wajah. Dan sejauh ini aku belum begitu beruntung.

"Kau membutuhkan adegan dramatis di bandara lagi?" tanya Sehun saat kami mendekati terminal keberangkatan.

Aku tertawa dan berkata sama sekali tidak, jadi kali ini dia memarkirkan mobilnya. Sebelum kami berjalan masuk ke bandara, Sehun menarikku mendekat. Aku bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya dan aku tahu tanpa ragu bahwa dia juga bisa melihat keenggananku untuk berpisah dari ekspresi wajahku. Dia menelusurkan punggung jemarinya menuruni pipiku dan aku bergetar.

"Aku akan ke New York tahun depan. Kau ingin bertemu di mana?"

"Di Brooklyn," kataku. "Di sana aku tinggal. Aku ingin memperlihatkan lingkungan tempat tinggalku kepadamu, dan di sana ada restoran tapas kecil yang sangat lezat yang harus kau coba." Aku mengetikkan alamat salah satu restoran favoritku itu di ponselnya. Aku juga mengetikkan tanggal dan waktunya, meski yang ini tidak mudah dilupakan. Aku lalu mengembalikan ponselnya.

Dia masukkan ponselnya ke saku belakang celana dan menarikku lagi. Kami berpelukan setidaknya dua menit penuh, tak satu pun dari kami ingin melepaskannya. Tangan Sehun membuai belakang kepalaku dan aku menanamkan ingatan tentang seperti apa rasanya ketika tangannya berada di sana. Aku mengingat-ingat betapa harum Sehun seperti pantai tempat kami menghabiskan lebih dari tiga jam bersama malam ini. Aku berusaha mengingat bagaimana mulutku berada setinggi lehernya, seakan bahunya memang diciptakan untukku merebahkan kepala.

Aku mendekatkan diri dan mencium lehernya. Kecupan lembut dan hanya itu. Dia mengangkat kepalaku dari bahunya, mendongakkan wajahku supaya berhadapan dengannya, mengamatinya lekat-lekat. "Kupikir aku lebih tangguh," ujarnya. "Tapi aku baru menyadari bahwa harus berpisah denganmu adalah salah satu hal tersulit untuk dilakukan."

Aku ingin berkata, "Kalau begitu minta aku untuk tinggal," tapi bibirnya ada di bibirku, dan dia menciumku, kuat-kuat. Dia mengucapkan perpisahan dengan gerak bibirnya di bibirku, dengan cara tangannya mengusap pipiku, dengan bagaimana bibirnya bergerak ke dahiku dan melekatkan satu ciuman lembut tepat di tengah sebelum akhirnya melepasku. Bisa dibilang dia mendorong dirinya menjauh dariku, seakan mengambil jarak di antara kami akan membuat ini lebih mudah. Dia berjalan mundur sampai tiba di tepi jalan, dan seluruh kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan tersangkut di tenggorokan, jadi aku mengatupkan bibir erat-erat dan berusaha tidak melepasnya. Kami saling tatap selama beberapa detik, rasa nyeri dalam perpisahan ini begitu jelas di udara di antara kami. Kemudian Sehun berbalik dan berlari kecil ke arah tempat parkir.

Dan aku berjuang untuk tidak menangis, karena itu akan konyol.

Benar, kan?

AKU TAK PERNAH suka kursi di samping jendela, jadi waktu aku mendengar perempuan di kursi lorong mengatakan sesuatu yang menyatakan bahwa dia tidak suka kursi lorong, aku menawarkan untuk bertukar kursi.

Aku tidak takut terbang asal tidak melihat keluar jendela. Dan jika duduk di kursi jendela, aku merasa menyia-nyiakannya jika tidak melihat keluar jendela. Kemudian aku akan menghabiskan seluruh penerbangan dengan memandangi dunia di bawah sana yang membuatku lebih panik dibandingkan jika aku tidak menempatkan diri sendiri dalam posisi itu.

Kuletakkan tas tangan di bawah kursi di depanku dan berusaha menyamankan diri. Aku senang Sehun yang akan datang ke New York tahun depan karena penerbangan dari L.A. ke New York bukan hal yang kusukai.

Aku memejamkan mata dan berharap bisa tidur beberapa jam. Aku takkan sempat tidur sebelum latihan besok, aku khawatir malah nanti ketiduran, padahal besok hari pembukaan dan aku harus hadir di sana untuk geladi resik.

"Hei."

Aku mendengar suara Sehun dan tersenyum, karena aku mulai sulit membedakan kenyataan dengan mimpi, itu berarti aku akan bisa tidur dengan baik.

"Jongin"

Mataku terbuka. Aku mendongak dan melihat Sehun berdiri di sebelahku. Astaga apa-apaan dia?

Aku memandang tangannya dan melihat dia menggenggam tiket pesawat.

Aku langsung duduk tegak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seseorang berusaha melewati Sehun, jadi dia bergeser sedekat mungkin denganku. Ketika lelaki itu sudah lewat, Sehun berlutut. "Aku lupa memberimu PR untuk tahun ini." Dia mengulurkan selembar kertas terlipat. "Aku harus membeli tiket pesawat supaya bisa memberikannya kepadamu sebelum kau berangkat, jadi itu artinya kau harus mengerjakannya atau aku hanya menghabiskan banyak uang untuk sesuatu yang nihil. Dan siapa sebenarnya yang masih memakai istilah nihil? Bagaimanapun. Itu saja. Benar-benar bukan tindakan cowok alfa, tapi biar sajalah."

Aku memandangi kertas di tangan kemudian kembali mendongak menatapnya. Dia benar-benar membeli tiket pesawat hanya untuk memberiku PR ini?

"Kau gila."

Sehun menyeringai, tapi kemudian dia harus berdiri lagi untuk membiarkan penumpang lain lewat. Pramugari berkata kepada Sehun bahwa dia jangan berdiri di lorong dan memintanya untuk duduk. Sehun mengedip padaku. "Sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum terperangkap di pesawat ini." Dia merunduk dan mengecup singkat bibirku.

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan semburat kesedihan yang aku tahu terpampang jelas di mataku. Aku memaksakan senyuman tepat sebelum dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Seorang pramugari mengadangnya dan bertanya kenapa dia tidak duduk. Sehun menggumamkan sesuatu tentang ada urusan keluarga yang darurat, jadi si pramugari membiarkan Sehun keluar, tapi tepat sebelum Sehun keluar dari bidang pandanganku, dia berbalik dan mengedip.

Kemudian dia lenyap.

Apa yang barusan benar-benar terjadi?

Aku menunduk melihat kertas di tanganku dan saat membukanya aku benar-benar cemas, bertanya-tanya PR macam apa yang sepadan dengan pembelian tiket pesawat.

Jongin,

Aku berbohong. Semacam berbohong. Aku tak punya banyak PR untukmu karena kupikir kau tumbuh dewasa dengan baik. Aku terutama ingin memberikan surat ini kepadamu karena ingin berterima kasih telah muncul hari ini. Aku lupa bilang terima kasih. Sayang sekali kau terpaksa tidak tidur seharian, tapi berarti sekali bagiku kau rela mengorbankan tidurmu untuk menepati janji kita. Aku akan menebusnya untukmu tahun depan, janji. Sementara tahun ini, hanya ada satu hal yang aku ingin kau lakukan.

Kunjungi ayahmu.

Aku tahu, aku tahu. Dia berengsek. Tapi dia satu-satunya ayah yang kau miliki, dan saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau belum mengobrol lagi dengannya sejak tahun lalu, aku tak bisa tak merasa bersalah. Aku merasa bersalah atas pertengkaran kalian karena tindakanku menyeruduk masuk tidak menyelesaikan permasalahan. Seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur, tapi jika tidak ikut campur, aku takkan punya hak istimewa untuk mengetahui celana dalam seperti apa yang kau kenakan. Jadi kurasa aku tidak terlalu menyesal telah ikut campur, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak enak karena mungkin hubunganmu dengan ayahmu tidak akan terlalu tegang seandainya aku mengurus urusanku sendiri. Jadi untuk itu, kurasa kau perlu memberinya kesempatan kedua.

Saat menyadari bahwa aku lupa memintamu melakukan hal kecil ini, hal itu sepadan dengan tiket pesawat seharga $400 yang harus kubeli. Jadi jangan kecewakan aku, ya? Telepon dia besok. Demi aku.

Tahun depan, aku ingin kita menghabiskan semua jam pada 9 November bersamamu. Mari bertemu sejam lebih awal dan aku akan tinggal di sana sampai tengah malam.

Sementara itu, aku berharap kau masih ditertawakan.

Sehun.

Aku membaca keseluruhan surat itu sekali lagi sebelum melipatnya. Aku senang dia tak lagi ada di pesawat, karena senyuman di wajahku ini memalukan.

Aku tak percaya dia melakukan itu. Dan aku tak percaya aku akan menanggung derita ini tanpa mengeluh dan menelepon ayahku besok hanya karena Sehun memintaku.

Tapi lebih daripada itu, aku kaget dia menghabiskan begitu banyak uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat hanya supaya dia bisa memberikan surat ini kepadaku. Ini kelihatan lebih seperti tindakan besar dibandingkan sebagai momen yang tak penting. Dan aku juga menyukainya, sama seperti hal-hal kecil yang dia lakukan.


	11. 9 NOVEMBER KETIGA

**— 9 NOVEMBER KETIGA —**


	12. CHAPTER 10

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Reita Ariyanti

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

**_KIM JONGIN_**

.

**Aku** membawa buku catatan ke restoran.

Agak memalukan, sebenarnya, tapi banyak hal terjadi tahun ini, aku mulai menulis catatan pada Januari. Aku juga gila kerapian, jadi dalam hal ini Sehun beruntung. Dia tak perlu menempuh banyak riset tentangku, karena semuanya ada di sini. Keempat pria yang kukencani, semuaaudisiyang kudatangi, fakta bahwa aku mengobrol lagi dengan ayahku, empat panggilan telepon yang kuterima, satu peran (sangat kecil) yang kudapatkan dalam pertunjukanoff-_Broadway_. Dan walaupun bersemangat dengan peran tersebut, ternyata aku merindukan teater komunitas lebih daripada yang kukira. Mungkin karena aku menikmati perasaan ketika semua orang meminta saranku. Sekarang, ketika aku mendapatkan peran kecil dalam produksi yang berskala lebih besar, rasanya berbeda. Semua orang berusaha menapaki tangga menuju puncak dan mereka menginjak-injak orang lain untuk bisa sampai ke sana. Ada banyak orang yang kompetitif di dunia ini, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku sebenarnya bukan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi hari ini aku takkan membahas apa yang berjalan baik dan mana yang berjalan buruk dalam hidupku, karena hari ini semuanya tentang Sehun dan aku.

Aku sudah merancang keseluruhan hari ini. Setelah sarapan, kami akan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan turis. Aku sudah tinggal di New York dua tahun sekarang dan aku masih belum pernah mengunjungi _Empire State Building. _Tapi, setelah makan siang merupakan bagian yang membuatku paling bersemangat. Beberapa minggu lalu aku berjalan melintasi studio seni dan melihat selebaran pamflet acara berjudul, "_Kehidupan dan kematian Dylan Thomas. Tapi terutama kematiannya."_ Sehun sudah menyinggung nama Dylan Thomas beberapa kali, jadi aku tahu dia menyukai karya penyair itu. Dan fakta bahwa acara itu, dari semua hari di dunia, diadakan di studio tersebut pada hari ini, nyaris tidak semenakjubkan apa yang kupelajari dari selebaran itu.

Dylan Thomas meninggal di New York pada tahun 1953.

_Tanggal 9 November._

Kebetulan sekali? Aku mencari informasi lewat Google untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Ternyata betul. Dan aku tak tahu apakah Sehun mengetahui fakta itu tentang Dylan Thomas. Aku agak berharap dia tidak tahu supaya aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat kuberitahukan.

"Apa kau Jongin?"

Aku mendongak memandang pelayan. Dia pelayan yang sama yang telah mengisi ulang Pepsi Diet-ku dua kali. Tapi kali ini ada sorot menyesal di wajahnya… dan ada telepon di tangannya.

Hatiku mencelus.

_Kumohon, semoga dia hanya terlambat. Jangan bilang dia meneleponku karena dia takkan datang hari ini._

Aku mengangguk. "Ya."

Dia mengangsurkan telepon itu kepadaku. "Dia bilang ini darurat. Kau bisa mengembalikan teleponnya ke konter kalau sudah selesai."

Aku mengambil telepon itu dari tangannya dan dengan kedua tangan menempelkan telepon ke dada. Tapi kemudian aku bergegas melepasnya, aku khawatir dia bisa mendengar debar jantungku di ujung saluran. Aku menunduk memandang telepon dan menarik napas pelan.

Aku heran kenapa aku bereaksi seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tak tahu seberapa besar aku mengantisipasi hari ini sampai ada ancaman bahwa hari ini akan direnggut dariku. Perlahan aku mendekatkan telepon ke telinga. Aku memejamkan mata dan menggumamkan, "Halo?"

Aku langsung mengenali napas terhela yang datang dari ujung sambungan telepon. Gila rasanya betapa aku bahkan tak perlu mendengar suaranya untuk bisa mengenali bahwa itu Sehub. Betapa tertanamnya dia dalam benakku. Bahkan suara napasnya pun begitu familier.

"Hei," katanya.

Itu bukan jenis sapaan putus asa yang ingin kudengar. Aku butuh dia untuk terdengar panik—terlambat. Seakan dia baru keluar dari pesawat dan khawatir aku sudah pergi sebelum dia berkesempatan untuk sampai di sini. Nyatanya, itu hei yang malas. Seakan dia sedang duduk-duduk di tempat tidur di suatu tempat, bersantai. Sama sekali tidak panik karena berusaha menemuiku.

"Kau di mana?" aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan menakutkan itu, tahu dia akan memberiku jawaban yang jaraknya nyaris 5.000 kilometer dari New York.

"Los Angeles," katanya. Aku mendengar kejujuran dalam kata-katanya, tapi itu membantuku tetap tenang.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Sehub tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Keheningan menebal di antara kami sampai dia menarik sederu napas.

"Jongin," katanya, suara Sehun goyah saat menyebut namaku. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana menyampaikan ini dengan lembut, tapi… kakakku? Kyuhyun? Dia… dua hari lalu dia kecelakaan."

Aku menutupi mulut dengan tangan selagi kata-kata Sehun menderu melewatiku. "Oh tidak. Sehun, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Keheningan lagi, kemudian dengan lemah dia mengucap, "Tidak."

Kata itu diucapkan dengan begitu tenang, seakan dia berada dalam kondisi tidak percaya.

"Dia ehm… dia tidak selamat, Jongin."

Aku membekap mulut, tak mampu merespons kalimat itu. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak punya kata-kata yang berguna. Aku tak mengenal Sehun cukup dekat untuk tahu bagaimana menghiburnya lewat telepon, dan aku tak mengenal Kyuhyun cukup baik untuk menyampaikan kesedihanku atas kepergiannya. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum Sehun bicara lagi.

"Aku ingin menelepon sebelumnya, tapi… kau sendiri tahu. Aku tak tahu cara menghubungimu."

Aku menggeleng-geleng seakan dia bisa melihatku. "_Stop_. Tak masalah. Aku turut menyesal, Sehun."

"Yah," katanya, sedih. "Aku juga."

Aku ingin bertanya apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan, tapi aku tahu dia mungkin sudah bosan mendengarnya. Lebih banyak keheningan menyelimuti hubungan telepon ini dan aku kesal pada diri sendiri karena tak tahu harus merespons kabar ini seperti apa… Ini begitu tak disangka sangka, dan aku belum pernah mengalami sesuatu yang seperti Sehun alami saat ini, jadi aku bahkan tak berusaha berpura-pura berempati.

"Aku tak bisa," katanya, suaranya berupa bisikan yang menderu. "Sampai ketemu tahun depan ya. Aku janji."

Aku memejamkan mata. Aku bisa mendengar rasa nyeri teramat dalam dari suara Sehun dan itu membuatku ikut sakit karenanya.

"Waktu yang sama tahun depan?" tanya Sehun. "Tempat yang sama?"

"Tentu saja." Aku berusaha berkata-kata sebelum meledak dalam tangis. Sebelum aku berkata bahwa aku tak bisa menunggu setahun lagi.

"Baiklah," ujarnya. "Sudah dulu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Sehun. Kumohon jangan merasa tidak enak… aku mengerti."

Keheningan menggantung di antara kami, sampai akhirnya dia mendesah. "Dah, Jongin."

Sambungan itu terputus sebelum aku bisa bicara lagi. Aku menunduk memandang telepon dan air mata mengaburkan pandanganku.

Aku patah hati. Remuk.

Dan aku berengsek sekali, karena betapa pun aku ingin meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku menangisi kepergian kakak Sehun, sebenarnya tidak. Aku menangis karena alasan yang benar-benar egois, dan mengetahui bahwa aku orang yang menyedihkan membuatku menangis lebih kencang.


	13. CHAPTER 11

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Reita Ariyanti

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

**_OH SEHUN_**

.

**Aku** menggenggam erat ponsel dalam usaha mencegah diriku menonjok pintu kamar tidur. Aku berharap pelayan restoran itu akan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ada di sana. Aku berharap dia tidak muncul supaya aku tak harus mengecewakannya. Aku lebih memilih dia bertemu dengan orang lain, jatuh cinta, dan melupakanku daripada harus bertanggung jawab atas kekecewaan yang barusan kudengar dalam suaranya.

Aku berbalik dan menopang pada pintu, kemudian membiarkan kepalaku bersandar di sana. Aku memandang langit-langit dan melawan tangis yang berusaha mengambil kendali diriku semenjak aku mengetahui kabar tentang kecelakaan Kyuhyun.

Aku belum menangis. Sekali pun.

Apa gunanya bagi Seohyun jika aku sendiri hancur-hancuran saat menyampaikan kabar bahwa suaminya meninggal seminggu sebelum ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama? Tiga bulan sebelum kelahiran anak pertama mereka? Dan apa gunanya bagi Leeteuk jika aku bicara berlepotan di telepon saat aku harus mengabari bahwa adiknya tewas? Aku tahu dia harus mengatur ulang jadwalnya untuk bisa pulang setelah aku menutup telepon, jadi aku butuh dia tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengendalikan situasi di sini dan dia tak perlu kalang kabut pulang.

Momen aku nyaris menangis adalah saat ini, di telepon bersama Jongin. Untuk alasan tertentu, lebih sulit mengabarkan berita ini kepadanya dibandingkan kepada yang lain. Dan kupikir itu karena aku tahu kematian Kyuhyun bukan faktor sesungguhnya dalam percakapan kami. Melainkan kenyataan tak terucapkan bahwa kami sudah menanti-nantikan hari ini sejak kami harus berpisah tahun lalu.

Dan walaupun sangat ingin meyakinkan Jongin bahwa aku akan ada di sana tahun depan, yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah berlutut dan memohon padanya untuk datang kemari. Hari ini. Aku tak pernah ingin memeluk seseorang seperti yang ingin kulakukan saat ini, dan aku akan melakukan apa pun supaya dia bisa hadir di sini. Hanya supaya aku bisa membenamkan wajah di rambutnya dan merasakan lengannya melingkari pinggangku, tangannya di punggungku. Tak ada satu hal pun di dunia yang sanggup membuatku merasa nyaman seperti yang bisa dia lakukan, tapi aku tak mengatakan itu kepadanya. Aku tak bisa. Mungkin seharusnya aku mengucapkannya, tapi meminta Jongin datang semepet ini adalah permintaan yang takkan bisa aku sampaikan.

Bel pintu berbunyi, dan aku langsung bersiaga, menarik diriku dari penyesalan yang kurasakan akibat panggilan telepon yang dengan terpaksa harus kulakukan. Kulempar ponselku ke kasur dan berjalan ke lantai bawah.

Leeteuk sedang membukakan pintu depan saat aku sampai di tangga paling bawah. Yoona melangkah masuk dan lengannya merengkuh leher Leeteuk. Aku tak terkejut melihat kedatangan perempuan itu dan Donghae. Donghae dan Leeteuk bersahabat karib sejak aku belum lahir, jadi aku lega ada mereka bersama Leeteuk. Aku agak merasa seperti berkubang dalam kolam mengasihani diri sendiri, tahu sahabat-sahabat baik Leeteuk hadir di sini bersamanya, sementara satu-satunya orang yang kuinginkan berada 5.000 kilometer jauhnya.

Yoona melepas Leeteuk kemudian memelukku. Donghae melangkah melewati pintu depan dan memeluk Leeteuk, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Yoona berbalik dan meraih salah satu tas di tangan Donghae, tapi dia menjauhkannya.

"Jangan," katanya, matanya memandang perut Yoona. "Aku yang akan membawa barang-barang kita. Kau ke dapur saja dan buat sesuatu untuk dimakan, kau kan belum sarapan."

Leeteuk menutup pintu di belakangnya dan memandang Yoona. "Dia masih belum mengizinkanmu mengangkat apa pun?"

Yoona memutar bola mata. "Kupikir aku takkan bosan diperlakukan seperti tuan putri, tapi sekarang aku_sudah_muak. Aku tak sabar menunggu bayi ini lahir lalu perhatian Donghae akan terfokus padanya dan bukan padaku."

Donghae tersenyum pada Yoona. "Tidak akan. Aku punya cukup banyak perhatian untuk kalian berdua." Donghae mengangguk menyapaku saat dia lewat, berjalan ke arah kamar tidur tamu.

Yoona memandangku. "Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan? Kumohon suruh aku bekerja. Aku butuh merasa berguna sebagai selingan."

Aku memberi isyarat supaya dia mengikutiku ke dapur. Dia berhenti saat melihat meja konter. "Eh, ya ampun."

"Yah," kataku, memandangi seluruh makanan itu. Dua hari belakangan orang-orang mengantarkan kaserol. Kyuhyun bekerja di perusahaan perangkat lunak yang mempekerjakan sekitar dua ratus karyawan, dan gedung kantornya hanya sebelas kilometer dari rumah kami. Aku yakin sekali setengah dari mereka membawakan makanan ke sini selama dua hari ini. "Kami sudah mengisi penuh kulkas, termasuk kulkas di garasi. Tapi aku merasa tak enak jika harus membuang-buang makanan."

Yoona menyingsingkan lengan blusnya dan bergegas melewatiku. "Aku tak ragu membuang-buang kaserol enak." Dia membuka satu wadah, mengendusnya, lalu mengernyit. Buru-buru dia menutupnya lagi. "Yang ini jelas-jelas bukan untuk disimpan," katanya, menjatuhkan seluruh isi pinggan ke tempat sampah. Aku berdiri di dapur memperhatikan, menyadari untuk pertama kalinya bahwa usia kehamilan Yoona kelihatannya sama dengan Seohyun. Mungkin lebih tua.

"Kapan persalinannya?"

"Sembilan minggu lagi," jawabnya. "Dua minggu lebih awal daripada Seohyun." Dia memandangku, sambil membuka tutup wadah makanan lainnya. "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Aku duduk di kursi bar sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Buruk. Aku tak bisa memintanya makan apa pun. Dia juga tak mau keluar kamar."

"Apa dia tidur?"

"Mudah-mudahan. Ibunya terbang ke sini semalam, tapi Seohyun juga tak mau berinteraksi dengannya. Tadinya aku berharap ibu Seohyun bisa membantu."

Yoona mengangguk, tapi aku sempat melihatnya menghapus air mata ketika berbalik. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang dia rasakan," bisiknya.

Aku juga sama. Dan aku tak ingin mencoba membayangkan. Banyak hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum pemakaman Kyuhyun untukku terjebak dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Seohyun dan bayi mereka.

Aku pergi ke kamar Leeteuk dan mengetuk pintunya. Saat aku masuk dia sedang menjebloskan kaus bersih melewati kepala. Matanya merah dan buru-buru dia mengusapnya sebelum membungkuk untuk mengenakan sepatu. Aku pura-pura tidak melihat dia menangis.

"Siap?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk dan mengikuti keluar.

Dia mengalami kesulitan, seperti yang memang seharusnya. Tapi ini satu alasan lagi kenapa aku tak boleh membiarkan ini membuatku remuk. Jangan dulu. Karena saat ini cuma aku yang memastikan semua urusan berjalan baik.

Beberapa hari lalu aku beranggapan akan menghabiskan hari ini bersama Jongin di New York. Aku tak pernah membayangkan aku justru akan menghabiskannya di rumah duka, memilih peti mati untuk satu-satunya orang di dunia yang mengenalku melebihi siapa pun.

**. . .**

**"Apa** rencana kalian dengan rumah ini?" pamanku bertanya. Dia mengambil bir dari kulkas. Begitu menutup pintu, dia membukanya lagi dan mengeluarkan pinggan kaserol. Dia mendekatkan satu ujung pinggan ke hidungnya lalu mengendus, kemudian mengangkat bahu dan mengambil garpu dari laci terdekat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku selagi dia menjejalkan sesendok penuh mi ke mulutnya.

Dia melambai-lambaikan garpu mengitari ruangan. "Rumah ini," katanya dengan mulut penuh. Dia menelan dan menusuk kaserol itu lagi. "Aku yakin Seohyun akan kembali ke Nevada bersama ibunya. Apa kau akan tinggal di sini sendirian?"

Aku belum memikirkan itu, tapi dia benar. Rumah ini besar, dan aku ragu ingin tinggal di sini sendirian. Tapi pemikiran menjualnya memenuhiku dengan ketakutan. Aku sudah tinggal di rumah ini sejak usiaku empat belas. Dan aku tahu ibuku sudah tiada, tapi dia takkan pernah ingin kami menjual rumah ini. Dia bahkan pernah mengucapkannya langsung.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku belum memikirkannya."

Dia membuka tutup bir. "Yah, jika kau berencana menjualnya, pastikan kau memintaku untuk mendaftarkannya. Aku bisa memastikan kau mendapatkan harga yang bagus."

Bibiku berkata dari belakang. "Yang benar saja, Changsub? Apa menurutmu ini tidak terlalu dini?" Dia memandangku. "Maafkan aku, Sehun. Pamanmu ini memang berengsek."

Setelah bibiku mengucapkannya, kurasa memang tidak pantas mendiskusikan persoalan ini denganku padahal mereka baru tiba sepuluh menit lalu.

Aku sudah tak bisa menghitung siapa saja yang ada di rumahku saat ini. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 19.00 malam dan setidaknya lima sepupu sudah mampir. Dua pasang bibi dan paman membawakan kaserol, sementara Leeteuk serta Donghae ada di beranda belakang. Yoona masih berkeliling rumah, beres-beres, mengabaikan permohonan Donghae supaya dia istirahat saja. Sementara Seohyun… yah. Dia masih belum keluar kamar.

"Sehun, sini!" seru Leeteuk dari luar. Dengan senang hati aku kabur dari percakapan dengan pamanku kemudian membuka pintu kasa. Leeteuk dan Donghae duduk-duduk di tangga beranda, memandangi halaman belakang.

"Apa?"

Leeteuk menoleh. "Kau sudah menghubungi kantornya yang lama dan mengabarkan ini? Aku tak kepikiran sama sekali."

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku menelepon mereka kemarin."

"Bagaimana dengan temannya yang berambut merah itu?"

"Yang datang ke pernikahan?"

"Ya."

"Dia sudah tahu. Semua orang sudah tahu, Leeteuk. Ada yang namanya _Facebook_."

Dia mengangguk kemudian berbalik lagi. Dia nyaris tak pernah pulang karena jadwal kerjanya, jadi kurasa hadir di sini dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membantu membuatnya merasa tak berguna. Tapi tentu saja tidak. Fakta sederhana bahwa dia membiarkanku terus teralihkan dengan semua kesibukan ini sejujurnya agak menolong. Terutama karena hari ini aku tak bisa bertemu Jongin seperti yang kami rencanakan.

Aku menutup pintu belakang dan menubruk Yoona.

"Maaf," katanya, berjalan mengitariku. "Kurasa aku sudah meyakinkan Seohyun untuk mau makan sesuatu." Dia bergegas ke kulkas dan memandang sebal ke arah pamanku selagi memperhatikannya menggasak setiap pinggan kaserol.

"Berhenti mencamil, ayo kita pergi," kata bibiku kepadanya. "Kita ada makan malam bersama Yeri dan Lucas."

Mereka memelukku untuk berpamitan dan berkata sampai jumpa di pemakaman. Sewaktu bibiku tidak melihat, _Uncle _Changsub menyelipkan kartu nama Realtor-nya. Ketika menutup pintu depan setelah mereka keluar, aku bersandar di sana dan menghela napas.

Kurasa harus berinteraksi dengan semua tamu merupakan bagian paling parah dalam keseluruhan urusan _meninggalnya-anggota-keluarga_ ini. Aku tidak ingat ada begini banyak tamu sewaktu ibuku meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Kyuhyun masih hidup untuk mengambil peran yang sedang kumainkan saat ini. Aku merajuk di kamar tidur seperti yang dilakukan Seohyun saat ini, bersembunyi dari semua orang. Pemikiran tentang Kyuhyun yang dulu menangani segala hal ketika dia masih sangat muda memenuhiku dengan perasaan bersalah. Dia juga pasti sama terlukanya atas kematian ibu kami seperti aku, tapi aku membutuhkannya untuk menjalankan semua karena aku tak melakukan apa pun selain menjadi hancur lebur.

Aku mengusap wajah, ingin semua ini berakhir. Aku ingin hari ini berganti supaya esok bisa dijalani, kemudian hari pemakaman tiba dan berlalu. Aku hanya ingin semuanya tenang kembali. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, aku takut pada apa yang akan kurasakan ketika debu-debu yang beterbangan akhirnya luruh.

Aku bertolak dari pintu dan mengarah ke dapur ketika bel pintu berbunyi. _Lagi_. Aku mengerang, tepat ketika Yoona lewat dengan sepiring makanan. "Aku mau membukakannya, tapi…" Dia menunduk memandang piring dan minuman di kedua tangannya.

"Kalau kau bisa membuatnya memakan sesuatu, aku akan menghibur tamu kesepuluh juta ini."

Yoona mengangguk setuju dengan simpatik, meneruskan perjalanannya ke kamar Seohyun.

Aku membuka pintu.

Aku mengedip dua kali untuk memastikan yang kulihat benar-benar dia.

Jongin mendongak memandangku dan aku tak bisa langsung berkata-kata. Aku takut jika aku bicara aberasi ini akan menghilang.

"Tadinya aku mau telepon dulu," katanya tampak cemas. "Aku tak tahu nomor teleponmu. Tapi aku hanya…" Dia mengembuskan napas singkat. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Aku membuka mulut untuk bicara, tapi dia mengangkat tangan menghentikanku. "Barusan itu bohong, maafkan aku. Aku ke sini bukan untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku tak bisa berfungsi setelah kau menutup telepon. Pemikiran tak bertemu denganmu hari ini dan harus menunggu setahun lagi sungguh-sungguh membuatku kecewa dan…"

Aku melangkah maju dan membungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku.

Jongin mendesah di bibirku dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku, menangkupkan kedua tangan di punggungku. Aku menciumnya kuat-kuat, tak mampu percaya bahwa dia benar-benar berdiri di sini. Bahwa dia langsung pergi ke bandara setelah aku menelepon dan menghabiskan uang untuk membeli tiket terbang jauh-jauh ke Los Angeles demi menemuiku.

Aku terus mencium Jongin selagi menariknya masuk ke rumah. Lenganku mengelilingi pinggangnya, menahannya di dekatku, khawatir jika aku melepasnya dia akan lenyap.

"Aku harus…"

Dia mencoba bicara, tapi bibirku di bibirnya mencegahnya melakukan itu. Jongin membuka pintu depan dan berusaha menjauh dariku. Aku melepasnya cukup baginya untuk mengatakan apa yang berusaha dia katakan. "Aku harus bilang pada sopirnya bahwa dia bisa pergi. Aku tak yakin kau ingin aku ada di sini."

Aku mengitarinya dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Aku melambai menyuruh sopir taksi untuk pergi kemudian menutup pintu dan menggandeng tangannya.

Aku menariknya menaiki tangga, ke arah kamarku.

Menjauh dari semua orang di dunia yang tak ingin aku temui atau ajak bicara saat ini.

Hanya dia satu-satunya yang kuinginkan hadir bersamaku hari ini, dan di sinilah dia. Hanya untukku. Karena dia merindukanku.

Jika dia tidak berhati-hati, aku mungkin akan memohon padanya untuk tinggal.

Selamanya.


	14. CHAPTER 12

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Reita Ariyanti

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

**_KIM JONGIN_**

.

**Dia** menutup pintu kamar dan menarikku dalam pelukan panjang.

Aku berulang kali memikirkan ulang keputusanku untuk datang ke sini hari ini sejak aku membeli tiket. Aku nyaris berbalik ratusan kali. Kupikir dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya saat ini. Aku pikir dia mungkin akan marah, dia sudah bilang akan bertemu denganku tahun depan, tapi aku tetap saja datang tanpa pemberitahuan.

Aku tak menyangka akan melihat raut lega di wajahnya ketika dia membukakan pintu. Aku tak menyangka dia akan menciumku seakan dia merindukanku sebesar rinduku kepadanya. Aku tak mengira dia akan berdiri di sini dan memelukku seperti selama ini dia memelukku. Dia belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepadaku, tapi tindakannya menuturkan jutaan terima kasih.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menahan kepala tetap menempel di dadanya. Satu tangannya membungkus belakang kepalaku sementara satunya lagi melingkari punggungku. Aku bisa berdiri di sini sepanjang malam. Jika hanya ini yang akan kami lakukan—jika dia bahkan tak mengucapkan satu kata pun—perjalanan ini sepadan.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama? Apakah dia menghabiskan sepanjang hari memikirkan aku, sama seperti aku memikirkannya seharian ini? Apakah segala hal yang dia lakukan dan ke mana pun dia pergi, dia berharap bisa membaginya bersamaku?

Sehun mencium puncak kepalaku kemudian menangkup pipiku, mendongakkan wajahku. "Aku tak percaya kau ada di sini," ujarnya. Aku bisa melihat senyuman berperang dengan perasaan hancur dalam ekspresi wajahnya. Aku tak bicara, karena aku masih tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku hanya mengelus sisi wajahnya dan mengusapkan ibu jari di bibirnya.

Seharusnya aku tak perlu heran dia tampak lebih menarik dibandingkan tahun lalu. Sekarang dia sudah lelaki dewasa seutuhnya. Hilang sudah kepingan bocah yang masih bisa kulihat sekilas terakhir kali bertemu dengannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" aku masih mengelus wajahnya sementara Sehun mengelus wajahku, tapi dia tak menjawab. Dia malah melekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan menggiringku mundur, menjauhi pintu. Dengan lembut dia menurunkanku ke tempat tidur, mengatur posisi tubuh supaya aku berbaring di bantalnya. Dia melepas ciuman dan merapatkan diri. Dia tidak berbaring sejajar denganku. Tapi dia merebahkan kepalanya di dadaku dan mendengarkan detak jantungku sembari merengkuh tubuhku erat-erat. Aku mengangkat tangan dan mulai membelai rambutnya dengan gerakan pelan dan panjang.

Kami berbaring dalam diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah dia jatuh tertidur. Tapi setelah beberapa menit, pelukannya di tubuhku semakin putus asa. Dia menekuk wajah sampai benar-benar terbenam di kausku, dan bahunya berguncang-guncang saat dia mulai menangis.

Rasanya hatiku menyerpih menjadi jutaan air mata, dan aku ingin menyelimutkan diri di sekelilingnya selagi dia berduka. Tapi tangisannya begitu tenang, aku tahu dia tak ingin aku mengetahuinya. Dia hanya butuh aku membiarkannya menangis, jadi itulah yang kulakukan.

Lima menit berlalu, akhirnya Sehun berhasil menguasai diri, tapi setengah jam berlalu ketika akhirnya dia menarik diri dariku. Dia melepas pelukan dan berbaring di bantal di sebelahku. Aku berguling untuk menghadapnya. Matanya masih merah, tapi dia sudah tak menangis. Tangannya diulurkan ke wajahku dan menyibakkan seberkas rambut, memandangiku dengan penuh terima kasih.

"Kejadiannya bagaimana?" tanyaku.

Kesedihan langsung kembali menyorot di matanya, tapi dia tak ragu menjawab.

"Dia dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor ketika mobilnya melenceng keluar dari jalan," katanya. "Perhatiannya teralihkan. Tiga detik dan dia menabrak pohon keparat itu. Seharusnya dia dan Seohyun pergi berlibur malam itu dan aku cukup yakin dia sedang mengetik pesan untuk Seohyun saat itu terjadi, berdasarkan apa yang polisi katakan kepadaku. Tapi kuharap Seohyun belum menyadari itu. Kuharap dia takkan pernah menyadarinya." Dalam diam aku menelusurkan jemariku di tangannya. "Dia sedang hamil," tambah Sehun.

Jemariku langsung terpaku, dan aku terkesiap.

"Aku tahu," katanya. "Sangat sial. Seharusnya mereka merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka akhir minggu ini."

Aku tak memikirkan itu, tapi begitu Sehun menyinggung hal tersebut, aku membayangkan Seohyun setahun lalu dan kehebohan yang dia jalani saat mempersiapkan pernikahan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang, hanya setahun setelahnya, dia harus mempersiapkan pemakaman Kyuhyun. "Astaga, sedih sekali. Kapan dia akan melahirkan?"

"Jadwalnya bulan Februari."

Aku berusaha menempatkan diri dalam posisi Seohyun. Aku yakin dia sekarang sudah 24 tahun. Aku tak bisa membayangkan dalam usia yang begitu muda dan kehilangan suami beberapa bulan sebelum kelahiran anak pertamaku. Itu sangat sulit dipahami.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke New York?" tanya Sehun.

"Besok pagi. Tapi aku bisa menginap di tempat ibuku malam ini, jika perlu. Aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali."

Dia menciumku. "Kau takkan tidur di mana pun selain di tempat tidur ini."

Ketukan kencang menahan bibirnya dari menyentuh bibirku dan perhatiannya teralihkan ke pintu. Pintu itu mengayun terbuka dan Leeteuk berjalan masuk, memandangku kemudian berpaling lalu balik memandangku.

Dia menunjuk ke arahku, tapi memandang Sehun. "Ada perempuan di tempat tidurmu."

Kami berdua duduk. Saat kami melakukan itu, Leeteuk menelengkan kepala, menyipitkan mata ke arahku. "Sebentar. Aku sudah pernah bertemu denganmu. Jongin, kan?"

Aku takkan berbohong; rasanya menyenangkan sekali kakak Sehun masih mengingatku. Bukannya wajahku tipe yang mudah dilupakan. Dia sebenarnya tak perlu mengingat namaku, tapi ternyata dia ingat, jadi artinya tidak banyak perempuan pernah berada di tempat tidur Sehun.

"Kau baik sekali menyempatkan untuk datang," kata Leeteuk. "Kau lapar? Aku ke sini untuk bilang pada Sehun makan malam sudah siap."

Sehun mengerang sembari beringsut dari tempat tidur. "Coba kutebak. Kaserol?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Yoona mengidam pizza, jadi kami meminta pesan antar."

"Syukurlah." Sehun menarikku berdiri. "Ayo makan."


	15. CHAPTER 13

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Reita Ariyanti

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

**_OH SEHUN_**

.

**"Sebentar**, coba kupastikan dulu," kata Donghae, memandangku dan Jongin dari seberang meja. "Kalian memblok satu sama lain di media sosial. Kalian tidak tahu nomor ponsel masing-masing, jadi tak ada kontak apa pun. Tapi kalian bertemu setahun sekali sejak usia kalian delapan belas?"

"Gila ya?" kata Jongin, menurunkan gelas ke meja.

"Ini agak-agak mirip Sleepless in Seattle," ujar Yoona.

Aku langsung menggeleng-geleng.

"Beda banget. Mereka hanya sepakat untuk bertemu satu kali."

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu kayak One Day. Film yang dibintangi Anne Hathaway?"

Lagi-lagi, aku menyangkal perbandingan yang dia buat. "Cerita itu hanya fokus pada satu hari tertentu setiap tahunnya, tapi dua tokohnya masih berinteraksi dengan normal sepanjang tahun. Jongin dan aku tak melakukan kontak." Aku tak tahu kenapa aku begitu defensif. Kurasa setiap penulis secara alamiah menjadi defensif ketika ide-ide mereka dibanding-bandingkan dengan ide-ide lain, bahkan jika dilakukan tanpa maksud tertentu. Tapi kisahku dan Jongin hanya satu-satunya, dan entah bagaimana aku merasa begitu protektif akan kisah ini. Sangat protektif, sebenarnya.

"Kapan kalian akan menghentikannya? Ataukah kalian berencana melakukan ini sepanjang hidup kalian?"

Jongin melirikku dan tersenyum. "Kami akan berhenti saat kami berumur 23 tahun."

"Kenapa 23?" tanya Leeteuk.

Jongin menjawab sejumlah pertanyaan berikutnya yang dilontarkan kepada kami, jadi aku menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk undur diri dari percakapan itu dan mengisi ulang gelasku. Aku bersandar di konter, dan dari dapur memperhatikan mereka

semua berinteraksi.Aku bahagia dia ada di sini. Aku merasa kehadirannya meredakan duka yang dirasakan semua orang. Jongin tidak terikat kepada Kyuhyun dalam segala hal, jadi tak ada yang merasa perlu berhati-hati saat berada di dekatnya. Dia seperti angin segar yang kami semua butuhkan minggu ini. Aku tahu aku sudah berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah datang hari ini, tapi satu hari nanti aku akan menceritakan dengan jelas betapa berartinya bagiku dia telah datang.

Jongin melirikku dari tempatnya duduk, dan ketika dia melihat senyum simpul di wajahku, dia mengucapkan permisi dan melangkah ke dapur.Seluruh tubuhku menjadi rileks ketika lengannya melingkari pinggangku. Dia mencium lenganku kemudian menahan kuap.

"Capek?"

Dia memandangku dan mengangguk. "Yeah. Masih mengikuti jam New York, dan di sana sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Tak apa-apa jika aku menggunakan kamar mandimu

sebelum kita tidur?"

Aku mengangkat jari ke arah mulutnya. "Ada sesuatu di gigimu." Dia memampangkan gigi dan aku mengorek sesuatu yang sepertinya potongan paprika dari giginya. "Sudah bersih," kataku, mengecup singkat bibirnya. "Dan ya, kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandiku. Bilang saja kalau butuh bantuan." Aku mengedip kepadanya, tepat saat Leeteuk bersandar di konter di sebelah kami, menyipitkan mata ke arahku.

"Apa kau barusan membersihkan giginya?"

Aku tak mengatakan apa pun karena tak tahu apa yang Leeteuk rencanakan dengan jawabanku. "Aku serius," katanya, sekarang ganti memandangi Jongin. "Apa dia barusan membersihkan gigimu?"

Ragu, Jongin mengangguk.

Leeteuk menyeringai. "Wow. Adikku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Aku bisa merasakan Jongin menegang di sebelahku."Itu kan tidak aneh sama sekali," kataku, sinis.Leeteuk menggeleng-geleng sambil menyengir jail. "Bukan aneh, Sehun. Tapi menggemaskan. Kau sedang jatuh cinta."

"Hentikan," kataku kepadanya. Leeteuk tertawa riang, dan sekali ini, aku tak keberatan dia menjailiku. Udara segar akhirnya berembus di rumah ini sejak dua hari belakangan.

"Orang-orang tidak melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan seperti barusan kecuali mereka saling jatuh cinta," kata Yoona dari arah meja. "Itu fakta yang sudah dibuktikan. Ada di Internet atau di

manalah."

Aku menyambar tangan Jongin dan menariknya keluar dari dapur, menjauhi olokan. "Malam, semuanya. Jongin punya masalah kebersihan lainnya yang lebih mendesak yang harus kubantu."

Aku mendengar mereka tertawa selagi kami keluar dari dapur dan menaiki tangga bersama-sama.

Ke kamar tidurku.

Tempat kami akan menghabiskan malam.

Bersama.

Di tempat tidurku.

Agak rumit, mengingat aku takkan bertemu dengannya lagi sampai tahun depan, jadi aku tak tahu seberapa jauh Jongin mau melangkah. Kurasa itu semua bergantung pada seberapa jauh dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki di masa lalu.

Tentu saja aku tak ingin memikirkan dia bersama orang lain, tapi itu inti dari menemuinya setiap tahun. Aku ingin memastikan dia menjalani kehidupan seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan semua gadis seusianya, dan itu berarti berbagi pengalaman dengan orang yang berbeda-beda. Tapi setiap memejamkan mata saat malam tiba, dengan egoisnya aku berdoa dia tidur sendirian di kasurnya.

Aku ingin menanyakan hal itu kepadanya, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana memulainya.

Kubuka pintu kamarku dan mengikutinya masuk. Kali ini ada perasaan berbeda saat kami melangkah memasuki kamar. Rasanya seakan ada ekspektasi yang harus dicapai sebelum kami keluar dari kamar ini esok pagi. Percakapan yang harus dilakukan.

Tubuh yang butuh disentuh. Pikiran yang memerlukan istirahat. Dan tak ada cukup waktu untuk menjejalkan itu semua sebelum dia meninggalkanku lagi selama setahun.

Aku menutup lalu mengunci pintu di belakangku. Dia menghadap tempat tidur saat tangannya bergerak ke atas dan menggelung rambut, menahannya dengan karet rambut yang mengelilingi pergelangan tangannya sepanjang hari. Aku mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengagumi lekuk sempurna antara leher dan bahunya. Aku melangkah maju dan merangkul pinggang Jongin supaya bisa mencium titik tersebut. Kuhujani Jongin dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut dari bahu ke telinga dan kembali ke bahu. Aku menciumi kulitnya yang meremang karena aku. Dia mengeluarkan suara tertahan, antara desah dan erangan.

"Akan kubiarkan kau mandi," kataku tanpa melepasnya. "Handuk ada di bawah wastafel."

Dia meremas tanganku yang mengelilingi pinggangnya kemudian melepas diri. Alih-alih mengarah ke kamar mandi, dia berjalan ke lemari. "Bolehkah aku tidur mengenakan kausmu?" pintanya.

Aku melirik ke arah lemari, kemudian ke arah Jongin. Manuskripku ada di dalam lemari, bertengger di rak. Setidaknya manuskrip yang sudah kutulis. Pada titik ini, hal terakhir yang

kuinginkan adalah dia membaca seluruh kata di dalamnya. Kucengkeram bagian belakang kaus yang sedang kupakai dan melepaskannya lewat kepala.

"Ini," kataku, mengulurkan kaus tersebut. "Kenakan yang ini."

Dia mengambil kaus dari tanganku, tapi begitu matanya beranjak ke atas, tatapannya berhenti di tengah-tengah. Dia menelan ludah, menatap langsung ke perutku. "Sehun?"

"Yeah?"

Dia menunjuk perutku. "Perutmu berotot?"

Aku tertawa dan menunduk memandang abdomenku. Jongin mengucapkannya seperti mengajukan pertanyaan, jadi aku memberinya jawaban yang sudah jelas. "Eum… ya? Kurasa begitu."

Dia menutupi mulutnya dengan kausku, menyembunyikan cengirannya. "Wow," katanya, suaranya teredam gara-gara kausku. "Aku suka."

Kemudian dia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.


	16. CHAPTER 14

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Reita Ariyanti

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

**_KIM JONGIN_**

.

**Aku** memastikan pintu kamar mandi sudah terkunci sebelum mandi. Bukannya tak ingin berada di bawah pancuran bersama Sehun, tapi aku belum sampai ke titik itu. Bagiku, mandi bersama orang lain ada dalam daftar yang lebih tinggi di skalaku akan potensi mempermalukan diri sendiri dibandingkan banyak hal lain, termasuk seks. Setidaknya dengan seks aku bisa bersembunyi di balik selimut dalam kegelapan.

_Seks._

Aku memikirkan kata tersebut. Aku bahkan menggulirkannya di lidah selagi membasuh kondisioner dari rambut. "Seks," kataku pelan. Kata yang sangat aneh.

Semakin tua, semakin khawatir aku memikirkan akan kehilangan keperawanan. Di satu sisi, aku sudah siap mengalami semua keributan itu. Seharusnya luar biasa, kalau tidak, hal itu takkan jadi faktor yang besar dalam kehidupan seluruh manusia. Tapi itu juga membuatku takut, karena jika aku ternyata tidak suka seks, aku akan sedikit kecewa pada keseluruhan umat manusia. Karena sepertinya hal itu merupakan akar dari banyak hal yang jahat, jadi jika itu biasa-biasa saja dan aku tidak langsung menginginkan lebih, aku akan merasa agak diperdaya oleh seluruh dunia.

Mungkin aku agak melodramatis, tapi peduli amat. Aku terlalu gugup untuk keluar dari ruang pancuran kendati sudah membersihkan seluruh kondisioner dari rambutku sejak beberapa menit lalu. Aku tak tahu apa yang Sehun harapkan malam ini. Jika dia ingin tidur, aku akan sangat paham. Dia sudah mengalami minggu yang sulit. Tapi jika dia ingin melakukan sesuatu selain tidur, aku akan tanpa ragu-ragu, tentu saja, menjadi peserta

yang rela.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuh, aku mengenakan kaus. Aku memandangi cermin dan mengagumi bagaimana kaus itu menggantung di bahuku. Aku belum pernah memakai kaus cowok,

dan aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah rasanya semenyenangkan yang kubayangkan akan kurasakan.

Ya.

Aku melepas handuk dari kepala dan menyugar rambut beberapa kali. Aku mengambil pasta gigi Sehun, memencet keluar sedikit isinya ke jemari kemudian menggosok-gosokkannya ke gigiku. Setelah selesai aku menarik napas dalam dan menenangkan diri, kemudian aku mematikan lampu dan membuka pintu.

Lampu kamar menyala dan Sehun berbaring miring di kasur dengan kedua tangan diselipkan di bawah kepala. Dia telah menendang selimut ke lantai dan hanya mengenakan kaus kaki dan celana boxer. Aku berdiri di sana sambil mengaguminya sesaat, karena matanya terpejam. Dia mungkin sudah tidur, tapi aku tak kecewa sama sekali. Malam ini untuk Sehun, dan hanya untuk Sehun, karena aku tahu dia sedang menderita. Aku hanya ingin

membantunya selagi aku di sini, jadi jika dia butuh tidur, akan kulakukan sebisaku untuk memastikan dia mendapatkan tidur malam paling nyenyak seumur hidupnya.

Aku melangkah ke arah lampu dan mematikannya kemudian memungut selimut dari lantai. Perlahan aku duduk di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti kami berdua selagi aku berbaring di sebelahnya dengan punggungku menghadap dadanya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya selagi mengatur posisi bantal.

"Sial."

Aku berguling ke belakang mendengar suaranya. Ruangan ini gelap, jadi aku tak bisa menerka apakah dia bangun atau berbicara dalam tidur. "Kenapa?" bisikku.

Aku merasakan lengan yang merangkul pinggangku dan Sehunmenarikku mendekat. "Aku membiarkan lampu menyala supaya bisa melihatmu keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan kausku, tapi kau mandi lama sekali. Kurasa aku ketiduran."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku masih mengenakan kaus itu. Kau mau aku menyalakan lampu?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja."

Aku tertawa dan berguling ke arah lampu. Aku menyalakannya kemudian kembali menghadap Sehun. Bola matanya tak bergerak, tapi entah bagaimana rasanya seakan dia menatap tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Berdiri," katanya, mengangkat tubuh dan bersandar di siku.

Aku berdiri dan matanya tak sekali pun menatap mataku. Tatapannya menjelajah ke paha, pinggul, dan payudaraku. Aku tak masalah dia tidak menatap wajahku. Sama sekali tak masalah.

Keliman kausnya hanya beberapa senti di atas lututku. Cukup panjang menutupi sampai dia takkan bisa menebak bahwa aku sekarang tidak memakai pakaian dalam. Tapi juga cukup pendek sampai dia mungkin berharap aku tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam saat ini.

Tatapan matanya jatuh ke kakiku lagi dan dia mulai melirih, seakan membacakan puisi. "_Satu-satunya laut yang kulihat, adalah laut yang mengalun bak jungkat-jungkit. Denganmu menaikinya. Berbaringlah, berbaring dengan tenang. Biarkan aku kandas di kakimu_." Matanya menelusuri tubuhku sampai kami berserobok pandang. "Dylan homas," katanya.

Aku mengembuskan napas perlahan. "Wow," ucapku. "Puisi vulgar. Siapa yang menyangka?"

Sehun tersenyum malas ke arahku. Dia mengacungkan jari dan menunjukku. "Aku mau kausku kembali, sekarang."

"Sekarang?"

Dia mengangguk. "Sekarang. Sebelum kau memadamkan lampu. Lepaskan, itu milikku."

Aku tertawa gugup dan meraih lampu. Sebelum bisa mematikannya, Sehun berdiri dan berjalan melintasi kasur, melompat ke lantai dan mendarat tepat di depanku. Sorot matanya jail, tapi juga tegas saat bersamaan. Dia mencengkeram keliman kausku dan menariknya ke atas tanpa ragu, melepaskannya lewat kepalaku. Dia melemparkan kaus itu ke belakang, entah ke mana, dan aku tak bisa berkutik di hadapannya, terpajang penuh. Matanya membaca setiap lekukan tubuhku sebelum dia mengembuskan napas bergetar.

"Sial," gumamnya.

Aku tak ingat satu kali pun, bahkan sebelum kebakaran, saat aku merasa seindah ini. Dia meresapiku seakan ini merupakan hak istimewa dibandingkan kebaikan hati. Dan ketika Sehun condong ke depan dan menangkup wajahku, kurekahkan bibir dan menunggu ciumannya karena aku tak pernah menginginkannya seperti aku menginginkannya saat ini.

Bibir Sehun lembap, dan dia menciumku dengan menuntut. Lidahnya kasar dan tak kenal ampun, dan aku menyukainya. Aku suka merasa diinginkan seperti ini. Aku menyadari, selagi jemarinya dengan perlahan merambat turun di tulang punggungku, kecemasan sama sekali tak perlu jadi faktor agar suatu ciuman bernilai sepuluh. Karena kecemasan tak ada dalam ciuman ini, dan ciuman ini sudah bernilai sembilan.

Dia menarikku ke tubuhnya, dada telanjangku menekan dadanya. _Oke, sekarang nilainya sepuluh._

Dia membalik kami dan menurunkanku ke tempat tidur. Sehun berbaring di sisiku, kepala di bantal, tapi bibirnya masih melekat di bibirku. Suara-suara lirih penuh gairah mulai meninggalkan mulutku, masing-masing merupakan hasil langsung dari apa yang dibangkitkan ciuman ini di dalam diriku.

Aku bahkan tak peduli lampunya masih menyala. Jika itu berarti Sehun akan memandangiku lagi seperti dia memandangiku sebelum ciuman ini, aku akan membiarkannya menyalakan semua lampu. Aku bahkan akan membiarkannya memasang lampu neon.

"Jongin," kata Sehun cepat-cepat setelah melepaskan mulutnya. Kubuka mata dan melihatnya sedang memandangiku. "Kita sudah membaca buku yang sama. Kau tahu peraturannya. Kalau kau ingin aku berhenti atau bergerak perlahan…"

Aku menggeleng. "Ini sempurna, Sehun. Sangat sempurna. Aku akan bilang jika ada yang tak ingin kulakukan, atau jika aku gugup. Janji."

Dia mengangguk, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan. Atau tanyakan. Kemudian aku teringat kami tak pernah benar-benar mendiskusikan ini.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan ini, tapi bukan berarti aku belum siap," kukatakan kepadanya.

Aku merasa tubuhnya menegang, sedikit. "Kau masih perawan." Dia mengucapkannya lebih sebagai kesadaran alih-alih pertanyaan.

"Ya, tapi hanya untuk beberapa menit lagi."

Komentarku memaksa Sehun tersenyum, tapi kemudian kecemasan mengisi ekspresinya. Matanya tiba-tiba jadi serius dan senyumnya menyerupai garis muram. Perlahan dia menggeleng. "Aku tak ingin jadi yang pertama bagimu, Jongin. Aku ingin jadi

yang terakhir."

Aku menghirup udara dalam hening selagi kata-kata itu meresap di benakku. Dia bahkan tidak menciumku, tapi ucapan itu baru saja membuat momen ini jadi dua belas. Kusentuh pipinya dengan ujung jemari dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku ingin kau menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku."

Mata Sehun menggelap, kemudian dia menjulangiku dan memerangkapku di antara kedua lengan. Aku bisa merasakannya ditubuhku dan aku berjuang untuk tidak merintih. "Kau tak boleh mengatakan hal semacam itu jika tak sungguh-sungguh, Jongin."

Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Untuk pertama kali, aku tersadar aku tak peduli dengan lima tahun itu. Aku tak peduli aku belum 23 tahun. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah Sehun dan apa yang kurasakan saat bersamanya, dan bagaimana aku menginginkan ini. "Aku ingin kau jadi yang satu-satunya," kataku, suaraku lebih lirih, tapi lebih tegas.

Dia mengernyit seperti kesakitan, tapi aku tahu sekarang bahwa itu hal yang baik. Hal yang sangat baik.

Dia usapkan ibu jarinya ke bibirku. "Aku ingin jadi yang satu-satunya bagimu, Jongin. Aku menginginkannya lebih daripada apa pun. Tapi itu takkan terjadi malam ini jika kau tak berjanji bahwa aku akan bisa mendengar suaramu besok dan hari-hari berikutnya."

Aku mengangguk, terkejut kami membicarakan hal ini. Aku tidak mengantisipasi ini sama sekali saat naik pesawat tadi pagi. Tapi aku tahu ini benar. Aku takkan pernah bertemu orang lain yang membuatku merasa seperti ini. Orang tidak mendapatkan keberuntungan semacam ini lebih dari satu kali dalam seumur hidup. "Aku berjanji."

"Aku serius," katanya. "Aku menginginkan nomor ponselmu sebelum kau pergi pagi nanti."

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Kau boleh mendapatkannya. Aku ingin kau memilikinya. Dan alamat e-mail-ku. Aku bahkan akan membeli mesin printer sekaligus fax supaya bisa memberikan nomornya padamu juga."

"Sayang," kata Sehun, bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Kau sudah menjadikan ini percintaan paling hebat yang pernah kudapatkan, padahal kita bahkan belum bersatu."

Aku menggigit bibir sementara menelusurkan jemari menaiki lengannya, merambat ke leher sampai aku menangkup wajahnya. "_Jadi apa yang kautunggu?_"

Sehun menarik napas bergetar. "Menunggu bangun, kurasa." Dia merunduk dan mencium leherku. "Aku sedang bermimpi, kan?"

Aku menggeleng, tepat saat Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Lenguhan lepas dari bibirku dan kecupan lembut di leherku berubah semakin mendesak.

"_Jelas-jelas_ bermimpi," gumamnya. Dan sentuhan bibirnya kembali membuaiku.

Detik berubah jadi menit. Jemari digantikan tangan. Rayuan berubah jadi siksaan. Siksaan berganti menjadi kenikmatan tak terbayangkan.

"Jongin," bisik Sehun, perlahan menelusurkan bibirnya di bibirku. "Terima kasih atas pemberian yang indah ini."

Begitu kata-katanya mengusap bibirku, dia memberiku ciuman mendalam. Seluruh tubuhku menegang akibat gelombang rasa nyeri selagi dia menyatukan kami, tapi kesempurnaan dari bagaimana kami saling mengisi membuat rasa sakit itu hanya ketidaknyamanan semata.

Ini indah.

Dia _indah_.

Dan entah bagaimana, dengan caranya memandangku, aku bahkan percaya aku indah.

Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku dan berbisik, "Tak ada kombinasi kata-kata yang bisa menjelaskan momen ini dengan sempurna."

Aku tersenyum di sela desahan. "Jadi bagaimana kau akan

menuliskannya?"

Dia menciumku, dengan lembut, tepat di sudut mulutku.

"Kurasa aku harus memudar…"

**. . .**

**Aku** tak yakin apakah bercinta seharusnya membuatmu merasa seakan ada bagian dirimu yang kauberikan kepada orang yang sedang bersamamu, tapi tepatnya itulah yang kurasakan. Rasanya begitu kami dipersatukan, sekeping kecil jiwa-jiwa kami kebingungan dan sekeping miliknya jatuh ke jiwaku sementara sekeping kecil milikku jatuh ke jiwanya. Ini merupakan momen paling intens yang pernah kubagi dengan orang lain.

Aku merasakan kehangatan merambati wajahku, seakan ingin menangis, tapi kubuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Yang kutahu hanyalah tak mungkin aku berpisah lagi dengannya setelah ini. Perpisahan akan mencabik-cabikku, lebih parah dibandingkan tahun lalu. Aku takkan bisa menjalani hari tanpa dirinya menjadi bagian dari kehidupan sehari-hariku. Tidak setelah kejadian ini.

Lengannya melingkari tubuhku, dan walau beberapa menit sudah berlalu dan dia sudah ke kamar mandi dan kembali ke tempat tidur, napasnya masih terdengar seperti saat dia menyatu denganku beberapa saat lalu. Kurasa aku suka bagian ini dari bercinta. Setelahnya. Keheningannya. Perasaan masih terkoneksi setelah koneksi isik sudah tak lagi terjadi. Bibirnya mendarat di bahuku—yang berparut—dan dia memberikan kecupan paling lembut di kulitku. Begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian, rasanya lebih dari sekadar kecupan. Lebih seperti janji, dan aku akan memberikan apa pun untuk bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini.

"Jongin," bisik Sehun, menarikku lebih erat ke sisinya. "Kau ingat semua novel roman yang kausuruh kubaca untuk riset?"

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu membaca lima buku. Yang lainnya kau sendiri yang mau."

Dia menelusurkan hidungnya di sepanjang garis rahangku, sampai bibirnya tiba di telingaku. "Yah," lanjutnya, "aku memikirkan tentang apa yang para laki-laki itu katakan saat mereka bersama gadisnya. Yang kita bilang takkan pernah mungkin kita ucapkan? Bagian laki-laki yang mengatakan pada gadisnya bahwa dia memiliki gadis itu? Aku tahu kita pernah menertawakannya, tapi… ya ampun." Dia menjauh sedikit dan memerangkapku dengan tatapan intens. "Aku tak pernah merasa begitu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sebesar keinginanku mengutarakan kata-kata itu kepadamu selagi kita bersatu. Aku harus mengerahkan segala upaya agar tidak mengucapkannya."

Tak pernah kukira sebuah kalimat bisa membuatku mengesah, tapi ini sungguh terjadi. "Jika kau mengucapkannya pun… aku takkan memintamu berhenti."

Bibirnya menelusuri pipiku sampai bertemu dengan bibirku. "Aku takkan mengucapkan kata-kata itu sampai kau benar-benar jadi milikku." Sehun memelukku, membuaiku di tubuhnya, tanpa kata-kata membuat permohonan, memohon apa pun itu yang tak dia ucapkan. Aku bisa merasakannya. Keputusasaan itu.

"Jongin," panggilnya, kata-katanya tersekat di tenggorokan.

"Aku tak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu saat kita bangun nanti."

Ucapannya mengukirkan lubang tepat di pusat hatiku. "Kali ini kau bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselku. Kau boleh menelepon."

"Setiap hari?" tanya Sehun, penuh harap.

"Aku akan marah jika kau tak menelepon setiap hari."

"Dua kali sehari?"

Aku tertawa.

"Bolehkah aku menemuimu setiap hari?"

Aku menggeleng, karena yang satu itu agak sulit dilakukan. "Akan mahal sekali jadinya," kataku kepadanya.

"Tidak kalau aku tinggal di kota yang sama denganmu."

Senyumanku langsung pudar. Bukan karena itu tidak terdengar memikat. Tapi karena itu bukan pernyataan sambil lalu. Orang-orang tidak begitu saja mengatakan akan pindah melintasi negeri demi seseorang jika mereka tak sungguh-sungguh bermaksud demikian.

Aku menelan gumpalan di tenggorokanku. "Apa maksudmu,

Sehun?"

Dia berbaring menyamping lagi dan dengan bertelekan siku menyandarkan kepala di tangan. "Aku terpikir untuk menjual rumah ini, jika Leeteuk setuju. Menurut ibu Seohyun, dia akan kembali ke rumahnya. Kyuhyun sudah tiada. Leeteuk bahkan tak pernah ada di sini. Satu-satunya orang yang kuinginkan tinggal di New York. Aku bertanya-tanya apa pendapatnya jika aku pindah ke sana."

Aku tak percaya kami membicarakan hal ini. Kendati aku tahu betul kami harus membicarakan masalah ini tanpa disaputi kabut percintaan di dalam benak, tak ada hal lain yang lebih kuinginkan dibandingkan bertemu dengan Sehun setiap hari. Memilikinya sebagai bagian dari hidupku.

Hanya saja ada satu detail kecil yang harus dipertimbangkan.

"Bagaimana dengan buku itu?" tanyaku. "Kita seharusnya bertemu tiga kali lagi. Apa kau tak ingin menyelesaikannya?"

Dia merenungi pertanyaanku untuk sesaat sebelum perlahan menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya singkat. "Jika itu berarti kita tidak bersama, tidak aku tak ingin menyelesaikannya." Raut wajahnya

tak goyah.

Sehun serius akan hal ini. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin pindah ke New York. Dan aku menginginkannya ada di sana dibandingkan hal-hal lain yang pernah kuinginkan.

"Kau akan membutuhkan jaket."

Senyumannya mengubah seluruh ekspresinya. Dia mengulur-

kan tangan ke pipiku dan menelusuri rahangku, mengusapkan

ibu jari di bibirku. "Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya."

**. . .**

**Semalam** ketika Sehun membukakan pintu dan aku melihatnya lagi setelah setahun tak bertemu, aku bisa melihat rasa sakit di setiap bagian dirinya. Seakan-akan kematian kakaknya membuatnya lima tahun lebih tua.

Tapi saat ini, dia terlihat seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya. Berantakan. Menggemaskan. Tampan. Dari sejak aku tiba baru kali ini dia tampak damai.

Aku mengecup ringan pipinya dan berguling turun dari tempat tidur tanpa membangunkannya. Aku mengenakan pakaianku dan keluar dari kamar, berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk mencari tahu apa ada yang bisa kubantu bersihkan sebelum membangunkannya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Hampir pukul 4.00 pagi. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu seseorang di dapur, tapi ternyata Seohyun duduk di bar.

Dia mendongak ke arahku begitu aku berjalan masuk. Matanya merah dan bengkak, tapi dia tidak menangis. Sekotak piza ada di hadapannya dan dia menyuapkan satu gigitan besar piza

_pepperoni_ ke mulutnya.

Aku merasa tidak enak berserobok dengannya. Berdasarkan percakapanku dengan Sehun, Seohyun hanya ingin sendirian selama beberapa hari belakangan. Aku berdebat dalam hati apakah akan kembali ke kamar Sehun untuk memberinya privasi. Dia pasti melihat keragu-raguanku, karena dia mendorong kotak piza itu ke arahku.

"Lapar?" tanya Seohyun.

Lumayan lapar juga sih. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan mengambil sepotong piza. Kami duduk dalam keheningan sampai dia menandaskan potong piza kedua. Dia berdiri dan membawa kotak piza ke kulkas. Dia mengulurkan soda ketika kembali ke bar. "Jadi kau cewek yang sedang Sehun tulis bukunya?"

Aku berhenti bergerak, kaleng soda tertahan di bibirku, terkejut dia tahu tentang buku itu. Orang-orang yang semalam berkumpul di meja makan semalam sepertinya tak ada yang tahu

tentang itu. Aku mengangguk lagi kemudian meneguk isi kaleng.

Dia memaksakan senyuman dan memandangi tangannya, yang terjalin di meja bar di hadapannya. "Dia penulis hebat," ujarnya. "Kurasa bukunya akan luar biasa. Idenya cerdas."

Aku berdeham, berharap dia takkan mendengar rasa terkejut di suaraku. "Sudahkah kau membacanya?"

"Sebagian kecil," katanya, tersenyum lagi. "Dia memillih-milih bagian mana yang boleh kubaca, tapi aku lulusan Sastra Inggris, jadi terkadang dia menanyakan pendapatku."

Aku meneguk lagi, hanya supaya aku tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa dulu. Aku ingin menanyakan isi buku itu pada Seohyun, tapi aku tak ingin dia tahu aku belum membaca satu kata pun.

"Kyuhyun senang sekali ketika dia menandatangani kontrak dengan agennya." Mata Seohyun berkaca-kaca ketika menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun.

Aku menoleh.

_Agen_?

_Kenapa Sehun tidak cerita dia menandatangani kontrak dengan__seorang agen?_

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Seohyun.

"Sehun?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku belum benar-benar berinteraksi dengan siapa pun. Aku tahu aku egois, karena bukan hanya aku yang menderita. Tapi aku hanya…"

Kuletakkan tanganku di atas kedua tangannya dan meremasnya. "Dia baik-baik saja. Dan dia paham, Seohyun. Semua orang mengerti."

Seohyun menghapus air matanya dengan tisu yang ada di dekatnya. Melihatnya berusaha menahan gejolak emosi membuat dadaku terasa berat. Aku ikut bersedih untuknya, terutama karena tahu apa yang akan dia hadapi seorang diri.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak. Aku begitu larut dalam segala kehilanganku dua hari belakangan ini, sampai-sampai tidak memikirkan betapa Leeteuk dan Sehun pasti sama menderitanya. Maksudku, mereka tinggal di sini. Dan sekarang mereka terjebak dengan perempuan yang akan segera memiliki bayi. Hal yang paling tak kuinginkan adalah mereka merasa berkewajiban untuk membantuku, tapi… aku benar-benar tak ingin kembali ke Nevada. Aku tak bisa pindah kembali bersama ibuku padahal aku merasa ini rumahku. Aku hanya…" Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah. "Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku tak ingin membebani siapa pun, tapi aku takut aku tak bisa melakukan ini sendirian."

Aku memeluknya dan dia menangis ke bajuku. Aku tak tahu dia tak ingin kembali ke tempat ibunya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun tahu tentang ini.

"Seohyun."

Kami berdua mendongak ketika Sehub memanggil Seohyun. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan tatapan bingung di wajahnya. Ketika Seohyun memandang Sehun, perempuan itu menangis lebih keras. Sehun menghampiri wanita itu dan memeluknya, jadi aku berdiri dan pergi ke balik bar, memberi mereka ruang.

"Kau takkan ke mana-mana, oke?" katanya. "Kau kakakku. Kau adik Leeteuk. Dan keponakan kami akan dibesarkan di rumah tempat kau dan Kyuhyun berencana membesarkannya." Dia menjauh dan menyibakkan rambut Seohyun ke belakang. "Berjanjilah kau

akan membiarkan kami membantumu."

Seohyun mengangguk, menghapus lebih banyak air mata. Dia nyaris tak bisa mengucapkan _terima kasih_ di antara isak tangisnya.

Aku tak bisa terus-terusan melihatnya menangis. Aku sendiri nyaris menangis hanya karena mengetahui betapa takutnya dia.

Aku bergegas ke lantai atas dan kembali ke kamar Sehun tempat aku bisa memikirkan kembali semuanya. Begitu banyak hal berlintasan di kepalaku, sebagian besarnya adalah rasa takut. Aku takut Sehun telah membuat keputusan yang tergesa-gesa. Aku takut jika aku bilang padanya betapa aku ingin dia pindah ke New York, Sehun akan benar-benar melakukannya, sementara jelas-jelas kakak iparnya membutuhkannya di sini. Belum lagi kesempatan yang mungkin akan hilang jika dia melepaskan buku ini. Aku merasa semakin murni kisahnya, akan ada kesempatan yang lebih baik untuk menjual buku ini. Ya, aku akan senang sekali jika bisa menjalin hubungan sungguhan saat ini, tapi bukan ini yang kami sepakati saat awal. Jika kami mengakhiri kesepakatan kami di tengah-tengah tanpa meneruskan untuk bertemu hanya pada 9 November, Sehun akan melepaskan apa yang jelas-jelas menurut agennya akan menjadi buku yang hebat.

_Aku tak percaya dia sudah punya agen._

Ini besar sekali, dan aku tak tahu kenapa Sehun tak menceritakannya kepadaku. Kendati aku ingin sekali percaya bahwa dia baik-baik saja jika tidak menyelesaikan bukunya, aku khawatir Sehun membuat keputusan ini berdasarkan emosinya yang sedang tidak stabil selama beberapa hari ini. Aku tak ingin dia membuat keputusan sebesar pindah melintasi negeri kemudian menyesali keputusan itu setelahnya. Tentu saja aku akan merelakan segala hal supaya dia bisa bersamaku setiap hari, tapi yang jauh lebih kuinginkan adalah Sehun bahagia dengan keputusan apa pun yang dia ambil. Aku tahu tiga tahun waktu penantian yang lama bagi kami, tapi tiga tahun bisa membuat perbedaan besar dalam kesuksesannya sebagai penulis. Kenyataan bahwa kisah kami ini nyata mungkin bisa memikat pembaca, dan walaupun belum membacanya, aku yakin sekali Sehun harus menyelesaikannya.

Aku tak ingin menjadi alasan dia tak menyelesaikan apa yang telah dia mulai. Bertahun-tahun dari sekarang, dia akan mengenang kembali malam ini dan merenungi apakah dia telah membuat keputusan yang salah. Bahkan jika kehidupan kami masih akan berakhir sama dan kami akan terus bersama, tapi dengan menunggu tiga tahun, dia juga akan berhasil mencapai mimpinya menuliskan buku yang sudah dia janjikan untuk ditulis itu.

Dia sudah membuat perbedaan yang sangat besar dalam hidupku. Lebih dari yang akan pernah dia ketahui. Jika bukan karena Sehun, kurasa aku takkan pernah mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan diriku. Aku tahu aku takkan punya keberanian untuk mengikuti audisi di mana pun. Hanya dengan memilikinya satu hari dalam setahun sudah memberikan efek yang sangat positif, aku akan benci pada diri sendiri jika aku melakukan kebalikannya bagi Sehun.

Dan tak satu pun dari itu mencakup apa yang baru terjadi sepuluh menit terakhir ini. Tak mungkin dia pindah ke New York saat keluarganya membutuhkannya lebih daripada sebelumnya. Seohyun akan membutuhkannya di sini dibandingkan aku membutuhkannya di New York. Dia dan Leeteuk harus hadir di sini untuk

perempuan itu dan aku menolak menjadi orang yang meyakinkan Sehun untuk meninggalkan Seohyun pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Aku mengambil ponsel dan memesan taksi sebelum aku berubah pikiran.


	17. CHAPTER 15

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**NOVEMBER 9**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Reita Ariyanti

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

**_OH SEHUN_**

.

**Aku** sedang menutup pintu kamar Seohyun ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Jongin menuruni tangga. Aku berbelok di pojokan untuk menemuinya dan dia terkesiap, sebelah tangannya mengepal di atas jantung.

"Kau membuatku takut," katanya, sambil menuruni anak tangga terakhir. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Aku menoleh ke lorong ke arah kamar Seohyun. "Lebih baik," kataku. "Kurasa pizanya menolong."

Jongin tersenyum syukur. "Bukan pizanya yang membuat dia merasa lebih baik, Sehun." Dia maju dua langkah, kali ini mengarah ke pintu depan. Aku akhirnya menyadari tas di pundaknya dan sepatu di kakinya. Dia terlihat siap untuk pergi.

Jongin bergerak gelisah, menumpukan bobot tubuhnya di satu kaki. Dia mengangkat bahu, seakan aku menanyakan sesuatu, kemudian dia mendongak menatapku. "Tadi…"

"Jongin," aku memotong. "Kumohon, jangan berubah pikiran."

Dia mengernyit, memandang ke atas dan ke kanan, seperti mencoba menahan tangis. _Dia tidak berubah pikiran. Dia tidak boleh berubah pikiran._ Aku bergegas maju menghampirinya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "_Ayolah_. Kita bisa melakukan ini. Mungkin aku takkan bisa langsung pindah, tapi aku akan pindah. Hanya saja pertama-tama kondisi di sini harus stabil dulu."

Jongin meremas tanganku dan mendesah. "Seohyun bilang kau mendapatkan agen." Suaranya kedengaran tersinggung, dan dia punya hak untuk itu. Seharusnya aku bilang padanya sebelum dia mendengar itu dari orang lain, tapi hari ini benakku agak teralihkan.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, beberapa bulan lalu. Aku mengajukan ide penulisan buku itu kepada beberapa orang, dan yang satu ini benar-benar menyukainya." Aku menyadari arah pembicaraan ini, jadi aku menggeleng. "Tak masalah, Jongin. Aku bisa menuliskan sesuatu yang lain."

Larik cahaya bergerak di dinding, dan dia menoleh ke belakang. Taksinya sudah datang.

"Kumohon," pintaku. "Setidaknya beri aku nomor teleponmu. Aku telepon kau besok dan kita cari jalan keluarnya, oke?" Aku berusaha menjaga suaraku tetap tenang dan penuh harap, tapi sulit menyembunyikan rasa panik yang membubung di dada.

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan yang menyerupai rasa iba. "Beberapa hari terakhir ini merupakan saat penuh emosi, Sehun. Tak adil jika aku membiarkanmu mengambil keputusan semacam itu saat ini." Dia mencium pipiku kemudian berbalik menuju pintu depan. Aku mengikutinya keluar, berkukuh agar dia tidak mengubah pikirannya seperti ini.

Begitu sampai di taksi, dia menghadap ke arahku dengan tatapan tegar. "Aku takkan pernah memaafkan diri sendiri jika aku tidak mendorongmu mengejar mimpimu seperti kau mendorongku mengejar impianku. Kumohon, jangan memintaku menjadi alasan untuk melepas mimpimu. Itu tidak adil."

Aku bisa mendengar permohonan putus asa dalam ucapannya, dan itu membuatku menelan semua kata yang ingin kusampaikan. Dia memelukku, menempelkan wajahnya di leherku. Aku balas memeluknya erat-erat, berharap andai Jongin bisa merasakan besarnya kebutuhanku agar tetap di sini, dia akan mengubah niatnya. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Dia melepasku dan membuka pintu taksi.

Aku tak pernah ingin menggunakan kekuatan fisik pada seorang gadis, tapi aku ingin mendorongnya ke tanah dan menahannya di sana sampai taksi itu pergi.

"Aku akan ke sini tahun depan," katanya. "Aku ingin bertemu keponakanmu. Kita bertemu lagi di restoran itu, oke? Tempatyang sama, waktu yang sama?"

_Apa?_

_Apa kami mengalami delapan jam terakhir yang sama?_

_Apa dia terjatuh dari tangga dan kepalanya terbentur?_

Tidak, aku takkan menyepakati ini. Jongin gila jika dia pikir aku akan mengajaknya tos dan mengatakan sampai bertemu tahun depan. Aku menggeleng tegas dan menutup pintu taksi, menolak membiarkannya masuk.

"Tidak, Jongin. Kau tidak bisa bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku, kemudian menarik kembali ucapan tersebut karena kaupikir itu bukan hal terbaik bagiku. Bukan begitu caranya."

Dia tersentak mendengar ucapanku. Kurasa dia menganggap aku akan membiarkannya pergi tanpa perlawanan, tapi dia bukan jenis perempuan yang akan kaulawan. Dia jenis perempuan yang akan kaubela sampai mati.

Jongin bersandar di taksi dan bersedekap. Matanya berpusat di tanah, tapi mataku memandangnya lurus-lurus.

"Sehun," katanya, suara Jongin hanya sedikit lebih keras dari pada bisikan. "Kau tak perlu berada di New York. Kau perlu berada di sini. Aku hanya akan mengalihkan perhatianmu, dan kau takkan pernah menyelesaikan bukumu. Hanya tinggal tiga tahun lagi. Jika kita memang ditakdirkan bersama, tiga tahun itu bukan apa-apa."

Aku tertawa, tapi tawaku singkat dan tanpa rasa humor. "Ditakdirkan bersama? Kau mengerti apa yang kauucapkan, tidak? Ini bukan salah satu kisah dongengmu, Jongin. Ini kehidupan nyata, dan di kehidupan nyata kau harus berusaha keras mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia selamanya!" Aku mencengkeram tengkukku dan mundur selangkah darinya, berupaya mengumpulkan

rasa frustrasiku dan memasukkannya kembali ke botol lalu menutupnya, tapi perasaan itu berhamburan lagi keluar setiap kali aku memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa begitu mudah masuk ke taksi, tahu bahwa dia takkan bertemu denganku selama setahun ke depan. "Sewaktu menemukan cinta, kau akan meraihnya. Kaurangkum dengan kedua tangan dan berupaya sebisa mungkin

untuk tidak melepasnya. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja dan berharap cinta itu masih ada di sana sampai kau siap menerimanya."

Aku tak tahu dari mana kata-kata itu muncul. Aku belum pernah marah padanya, tapi aku begitu kesal karena ini rasanya sakit sekali. Sakit rasanya mengetahui kami berbagi apa yang kami alami sebelumnya di kamarku, kemudian setelah memikirkannya sejenak, Jongin memutuskan hal itu ternyata tak ada artinya bagi dia. Bahwa aku tak ada artinya bagi dia.

Jongin membelalak dan dia mengawasiku bergulat melewati segala emosi yang bisa dirasakan lelaki. Minggu ini begitu sarat emosi. Dari kematian Kyuhyun, menelepon Jongin kemarin pagi, melihatnya ada di depan pintu rumahku, menangis di pelukannya di tempat tidurku, sampai bercinta dengannya di tempat yang sama. Jika aku menggambarkan emosiku semingguan ini dalam bentuk graik, kelihatannya akan seperti gelombang pasang.

Aku melihatnya melirik taksi seakan mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Aku melangkah maju dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di bahunya, memaksanya mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya kepadaku. "Jangan melarikan diri dari ini."

Jongin mendesah dan bahunya merosot. Kepalanya digelengkan perlahan. "Sehun, aku tidak melarikan diri dari ini. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun yang tidak kita sepakati sejak hari pertama kita bertemu. Aku justru yang memegang teguh peraturan kita. Kita sepakat dengan waktu lima tahun. Dan ya, kita agak terpeleset di lantai atas, membuat kita nyaris menyerah dan—"

Aku memotong ucapannya. "Terpeleset?" aku menunjuk ke arah rumah. "Maksudmu kita yang sepakat untuk memulai suatu hubungan adalah sekadar… terpeleset?"

Di wajahnya langsung terpancar perasaan bersalah, tapi aku tak ingin mendengar permintaan maaf. Jelas aku yang salah di sini, karena ketika bercinta dengannya aku tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kami bukan sesuatu yang dialami kebanyakan orang. Dan jika Jongin sekilas saja merasakan hal yang sama, tak mungkin rasanya dia mengatakan hal-hal semacam ini.

Perutku terasa melilit dan aku ingin merunduk saking sakitnya. Tapi aku malah berdiri kukuh dan memberinya satu kesempatan terakhir untuk membuktikan bahwa apa yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini bukanlah aku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Aku merengkuh wajah Jongin sampai jemariku membungkus tengkuknya. Kueluskan ibu jari di pipinya dan mendesaknya untuk mendongak menatapku. Kusentuh dia dengan lembut—selembut yang bisa dilakukan jemariku. Dia menelan ludah, dan aku bisa melihat perubahan sikapku membuatnya gugup.

"Jongin," ucapku, menjaga nadanya tenang dan tulus. "Aku tak peduli dengan buku itu. Aku bahkan tak ingin menyelesaikannya. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah dirimu. Bersama denganmu setiap hari. Melihatmu setiap hari. Aku belum selesai jatuh cinta kepadamu. Tapi jika kau juga belum selesai jatuh cinta denganku, kau harus mengatakannya sekarang. Apa kau ingin aku menjadi bagian hidupmu lebih dari sekadar setiap 9 November? Jika kau bilang tidak, aku akan berbalik dan masuk ke rumah dan semuanya kembali seperti sebelum kau muncul di sini kemarin. Aku akan meneruskan menulis buku dan kita akan bertemu tahun depan. Tapi jika kau mengatakan ya… jika kau bilang ingin menghabiskan setiap hari dalam kalender tahun ini dengan jatuh hati padaku, aku akan menciummu. Dan aku berjanji nilainya akan sebelas. Lalu aku akan menghabiskan setiap hari setelah hari ini membuktikan kepadamu bahwa kau membuat keputusan yang tepat."

Kedua tanganku masih kukuh di wajahnya. Matanya tetap kukuh membalas tatapanku.

Kemudian perlahan air mata mulai terbit dan bergulir menuruni pipinya. Dia menggeleng. "Sehun, kau tak bisa—"

"Ya atau tidak, Jongin. Hanya itu yang ingin kudengar."

_Kumohon, bilang ya. Tolong katakan kau belum selesai jatuh cinta kepadaku._

"Kau perlu berada di sini bersama keluargamu tahun ini. Kau tahu betul itu, Sehun. Hal terakhir yang kita butuhkan adalah menjalin hubungan lewat ponsel. Dan itu tepatnya yang akan terjadi, karena kita akan menghabiskan setiap detik yang luang untuk berbincang alih-alih memusatkan perhatian pada tujuan masing-masing. Kita akan mengubah segala hal hanya untuk bisa bersama, padahal seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Belum saatnya. Kita harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kita mulai."

Kubiarkan semua ucapannya masuk ke telinga yang satu hanya untuk keluar lagi lewat telinga yang lain, karena bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan. Aku menurunkan tubuh sampai mataku sejajar dengan matanya. "Ya. Atau tidak."

Dia menarik napas, bergetar. Kemudian, dalam usaha yang tidak meyakinkan untuk terdengar tulus, dia mengatakan, "Tidak. Tidak, Sehun. Masuk ke rumah dan selesaikan bukumu."

Sebutir air mata jatuh lagi, tapi kali ini dari mata_ku_.

Aku mundur selangkah dan melepasnya. Ketika Jongin masuk ke kursi belakang taksi, dia menurunkan jendela, tapi aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku menatap tanah di bawah kakiku, menanti apakah tanah itu akan membelah dan menelanku bulat-

bulat.

"Satu-satunya hal yang paling kuinginkan di antara semuanya adalah agar seluruh dunia menertawaimu, Sehun." Aku bisa mendengar tangis dalam suaranya. "Dan mereka takkan bisa melakukan itu jika aku tak melakukan apa yang kaulakukan pada hari kita bertemu. Kau melepasku pergi. Kau _mendorongku_ untuk pergi. Dan aku menginginkan hal yang sama untukmu. Aku ingin kau mengikuti renjanamu alih-alih hatimu."

Taksi mulai mundur, dan untuk sepersekian detik kupikir Jongin akan menyadari betapa kacaunya prioritas dia, karena _dialah_ renjanaku. Buku itu hanya alasan.

Aku berdebat dengan diri sendiri apakah sebaiknya mengejarnya atau tidak—memberinya pertunjukan yang layak masuk buku. Aku bisa mengejar taksi itu dan jika taksinya berhenti, aku akan membuka pintunya dan menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukanku dan bilang kepadanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Bahwa aku sudah selesai jatuh cinta kepadanya nyaris begitu aku mulai merasakannya, karena jatuh cinta kepadanya bergerak menukik. Suatu lesatan. Sesuatu yang seketika. Cinta instan.

Tapi dia tidak suka cinta-instan. Dan sepertinya dia juga tidak menyukai cinta-semiinstan dan cinta perlahan dan cinta selambat siput dan cinta secara keseluruhan dan, "Brengsek!"

Aku memaki ke jalanan yang kosong, karena untuk sekali ini, aku mendapatkan tepat apa yang pantas kudapatkan.


End file.
